Peace in Darkness
by MKLG
Summary: 'They seem to be so misunderstood. Everyone seems to think that they're criminals. I think they need someone to show that they aren't the 'evil type'. I think I can accomplish this by being a gym leader. I can show trainers and people the beauty of dark types.' This was Blake Rhetta's dream and little did she know she was going to find out about the missing pieces in her life too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to my new fanfiction that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to share now with you! Since apparently today, or yesterday, was sister's day, I ironically decided to post this. Also since I'm starting my mono-type run of X I felt it even more fitting. Anyway, first time winging a non-game based story that I didn't tweak. Let's hope it goes well. Be warned I tend to curse more and at first not really Pokémon orientated, but that will change by next chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: So yeah, like most of Fanfictions, I only own the characters and nothing related to Pokémon.**

 _ **Peace in Darkness**_

Chapter 1

 _The heat from the flames were intense. They didn't have to be even touching and one could feel them lightly singeing. The oldest could hear their mother and father screaming at them to get out of the burning house. They couldn't get them and they never knew why. All the oldest remembered was hearing screams and then the heat and smoke rising. She quickly got her sister up to rush her out as she gave her a small pillow to cover her face. The windows were stuck and wouldn't open despite as much as she tried. It was like someone was holding them down. They had to try for the front door._

 _The oldest dragged the sleepy and terrified youngest out. They saw the door open wide and thought they were free. They talked about this before. If there was ever something wrong the oldest was to get the youngest out and not go back for their parents. Despite they were reluctant to agree, they both understood. Their parents wanted them to live on if they weren't able to and not suffer the same fate because they wanted to save them._

 _As they reached the door they girls slammed into something. It wasn't the door. Last they checked it was wide open and the smoke was drifting out of it. The oldest looked up to see a…man. Why was there a strange man in their burning home? He wasn't a fireman. He would have made himself known. Also he just stared down at her as he blocked their way to survival. It was like he was deciding whether or not to let them live or die. She moved in front of her sister who cowered behind her in case he should try anything. They needed to escape, but they didn't know if they could move. The oldest was tempted to tackle the man and tell her sister to run. At least maybe she'd be alright._

" _Children do not interfere with peace. They are innocent."_

 _The man then turned away and walked out the door. The job was done. These children weren't the problem. The oldest quickly reacted and dragged her sister with her following the same direction. They ran toward the street where firefighters and police were arriving. The oldest looked back at their home to see almost nothing as she coughed. Everything had been lost. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and promised to protect her. She'd make sure she'd live happy. No matter what the cost was._

* * *

"Blake!"

Blake groaned as a voice interrupted her dream, nightmare.

"Blake, wake up!"

Blake rolled over and opened her eyes. In front of her face was the person calling her, Maura. Maura was her little sister and she was thirteen. She looked over at the clock and saw it was eight. She needed to get up and get started. That and she also had work in an hour. Blake knew she couldn't afford to be late. Arceus she hated her job, but it was a necessary evil.

"I'm up…" the seventeen year old groaned again as she rolled out of bed. Blake landed to the floor and sat up. It was always a tossup of which she'd hit in the morning. The top bunk of their bed or the floor. She'd take the floor every time. It didn't really hurt and she could catch herself.

"Good. You can't be late." Maura said as she skipped out of their small room into the living room of their tiny living space.

Blake and Maura lived in the orphanage until Blake turned seventeen. They went in at eleven and seven respectively. Then she became an emancipated minor and obtained guardianship over her sister at sixteen. Neither one could live in the Lumiose City Orphanage anymore. Plus it would have ended this way to begin with. No one wanted them together. Some parents just Maura, but Maura wouldn't go anywhere with Blake. It was either both of them or none of them.

At thirteen Blake got her jobs. Well she got odd little jobs she could do around the city. At sixteen she got an official job at a café. She didn't make very much, but it was enough to get them by. She was a bus girl. She cleared off tables and washed dishes. She was prohibited from interacting with customers. Her boss said she was rude. Rude wasn't the term Blake would use. Just sassy and defensive.

"Here you go." Blake said putting down a bagel for her sister to eat until she got home.

"Thanks…" Maura said. She hated all that Blake had to go through. Well, she did too. Blake was never home between nine and eight six days a week and Maura thought it was ridiculously that she worked that much and they were so broke. Well, Maura took the time to her advantage and explored. She often visit the hot spots of Lumiose City. She decided to be mischievous and play in the hotel and that was where Maura's little secret was born. She helped them out sometimes for a little cash after she helped find missing items. She liked helping and she was easy pay so the hotel was happy. She would then slip what she got into their cash box. Blake apparently never noticed and sometimes they had extra money.

"Alright behave," Blake said kissing her sister on the head as she grabbed her bag.

"I will. Don't worry about me!" Maura claimed grinning.

"Yeah right. I don't want to get a call about having to come get you because you got lost in the city. I got in enough trouble that day." Blake remembered.

"That's your fault." Maura debated.

"No, that woman was asking or it. I've got to go or I'll be late. See you later." Blake said going for the door.

"Are you not eating?" Maura asked noticing that Blake hadn't eaten anything.

"I'm not hungry." Blake said leaving. As she got to the door she pulled it open hard and flinched hearing the door scrap across the floor. The same sound happened when she closed it.

"Liar." Maura said well after Blake had left so she didn't hear her. That was why she left then. She didn't want to be questioned about the money again. It was alright tight in Blake's perspective. After the rent was paid Blake would spend the rest on food and the other necessary items they needed. Not much wiggle room for luxuries.

* * *

Maura was so bored. There was nothing to do after she came back from the hotel. Blake said she'd come home on her lunch break to make her something, Maura told her sister she could be independent for about nine hours and be fine. Plus if Blake came home then she would find her sister gone. She went to the hotel at around eleven and got back around one or two. They even were nice and gave her lunch. She was well fed and asked sometimes could she take some of the leftovers for Blake. They happily let her and whenever Blake asked about it she claimed that Blake brought and forgot. It usually worked because Blake too tired to remember.

Maura wanted adventure. That was why she explored the city so much. It was like one in itself. Blake wanted adventure too. They lived in a Pokémon world and in Maura's entire life she had barely seen any. Only the handful that were around town. She knew that there was a whole world out there. But, she wasn't old enough. To become a trainer she needed to be fourteen and thirteen wasn't good enough. Blake could become a trainer, but Blake always objected that the poor Pokémon would be miserable in their life and that she couldn't afford to have a Pokémon. It made horrible sense. It was horrible because it was true. And Blake wanted to be a trainer so badly.

* * *

The sun was going down when Maura looked at the clock. It was nine. Where was Blake? Blake should have been home over an hour ago. She got off at eight and it didn't take long to walk back to the apartment. She hoped nothing bad happened. Even if that were true, Blake could handle herself. Blake was tricky person and could outsmart people easily. That was a reason she still had job. She played her boss a lot and he didn't even notice.

Nine-ten. Where was she? Maura got off the torn couch and went to the door. She was going to go look for Blake. As she reached the door she heard footsteps come up the creaky stairs. She then heard keys. The door roughly pushed open and came in Blake.

Maura gasped at her sister's appearance. Her black button up shirt looked soaked as did her black pants. It wasn't raining. Her clothes also appeared to have stains too. Her hair was a mess as if she was pulling it out. She looked exhausted too as she barely could keep her eyes open. Maura feared she was going to collapse. She took two steps and set a bag on the counter.

"Brae?" Maura whispered saying her sister's nickname. It came from that fact their last name was Rhetta. Blake and Maura Rhetta.

"Yeah Mar?" Blake replied using hers which just was a shortened Maura.

"You okay?" Blake nodded and shuffled to their bedroom. Maura cautiously followed her to the bedroom and saw her sister peel off the wet clothes. She changed into shorts and a tank top. "What happened?"

"Hell…" Maura knew her day was bad. Blake only really cursed when she was upset, but lately the choice words leaked into everyday vocabulary. Maura didn't mind it as she assumed Blake did to vent. "I slipped and fell over the mop bucket. Apparently then a waitress slipped in the mop water that I was still swimming in and dropped the food…on me. I just want to shower and sleep. There is extra in that bag you can have."

"Aren't you hungry?" Maura asked.

"No." Blake said getting up and going into the bathroom with her shower supplies.

Maura sighed. Blake was running herself ragged. She wished this would stop and Blake might be able to have her dream. Maura looked into the bag and saw some grilled chicken sandwiches. That thief. Extras…more like stolen. These were well made and these never were extras. Maura frowned. Blake was well known by Maura for being a thief. Mostly it was only food and Maura feared that would the act to get her fired.

When Blake got out twenty minutes later Maura expected her to come out and eat. She had to hungry. She worked about twelve hours today. Plus she wasn't sure if Blake ate on her break. She heard the light switch turn off and expected to see a better looking sister.

Nobody. Nobody came out. Maura frowned and looked down the hall to see a lump in the bottom bunk of their bed. Blake had gone to bed. She wanted the day to be over with and hope tomorrow would be better. Maura grabbed the bag and went to the bedroom. As Maura turned on the light Blake covered herself.

"Turn it off…" she moaned.

"No. You're going to sit up and eat." Maura demanded.

"I said I wasn't hungry." Blake objected. It was actually true. To be honest Blake went hungry too often to even remember what the feeling was like.

"Well sit up and scoot over." Maura said pushing Blake toward the wall.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked getting frustrated. She just wanted to sleep.

"I'm eating and wanting to be by you. Is that a crime?" Maura asked.

"I hope it is." Blake mumbled. "Please arrest her."

"Shut up." Maura said taking a sandwich out of the bag. She waved it front of Blake's face and Blake glared. She wasn't hungry and she didn't need to be reminded on how she obtained the food by looking at. Her stomach growled loudly. "Not hungry?"

"Shut up." Blake said taking the sandwich. Both sisters enjoyed their food in each other's company. It was like a family dinner to them. It meant a lot as this rarely happened. Usually Blake made dinner or brought it home then going to bed or poked at her food while Maura enjoyed food and company.

"Brae, will you tell me about your dream?" Maura asked.

"Again?" Blake questioned. "Don't I talk about it enough?"

"No. You don't. If you forget then you'll never have it."

"I don't think I'll get it." Maura hit her. "Ow!"

"Don't talk like that. Now talk."

"You're annoying…"

"You love me."

"That's up for debate. Alright…well I love Pokémon and I especially love dark types. They seem to be so misunderstood. Everyone seems to think that they're criminals. I think they need someone to show that they aren't the 'evil type'. I think I can accomplish this by being a gym leader. I can show trainers and people the beauty of dark types. Eventually, I want to join the Elite Four and show how strong they are or even higher."

Blake knew better than to talk negative while talking about her dream. Maura would just smack her again. Despite being younger, she hit really hard. Plus talking about the possible one day future made her happy. As gym leader she wouldn't have to worry about all this crap she was dealing with now.

"Blake, when you become a gym leader, can I be one of your gym trainers?" Maura asked hopefully. She hadn't asked her that before. She asked could she be a trainer and got a 'yes'. She wanted to stay with Blake. Blake was her rock as she was hers.

"You'll be the strongest." Blake promised before she yawned. Maura took this as a sign and snuggled into her side. Blake smiled and settled down before going to sleep with Maura in her arms. The night was better than the day.

 **AN: Chapter 1 is presented. Chapter 2 is right there so please keeping going, but please stop for a moment and tell me your thoughts! I know I need to finish my others ones first, but this one nags at me everything I write so I had to get it out there. Hope to see you next chapter! See you in a few!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! Originally part of this was together with chapter 1, but I put it here to make two longer chapters to give the story length. Here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blake and Maura.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Blake woke up to the sun shining down on her face. She felt refreshed and in a better mood. Today was going to be better. She could feel it. Everything that happened after getting home pointed to it. She dreamed with her sister at family time. She didn't have any nightmares. She slept peacefully. She then looked over at the clock.

8:45am

Today was going to be worse.

Blake shot out of bed seeing she had fifteen minutes to get to work on time. In the midst of her hurrying she forgot and busted her head on the top bunk. She cursed and slowly climbed out of bed rubbing the appending bruise. Great, she might be late and have a headache. Maura looked at her sleepily and saw why she was in such a rush. Now she felt bad. Last night while they were asleep Maura turned off the clock. Part of her wanted Blake to get fired so she could go on a journey and take her with her. She knew about money and knew they'd be fine. Blake was resourceful. Blake was out the door in five minutes and yelled something back to her sister before leaving. Maura thought it was a good-bye and waved it off before laying back down.

* * *

Blake ran through the streets of the city to her work. She had ten minutes and normally it was a ten minute walk. She couldn't afford to walk today. She'd be late for sure. As she ran she almost ran into a tall man in white. Luckily she saw him and avoided a collision.

"Sorry!" Blake called as she kept running.

"That's…quite alright…" he mumbled as the girl kept going.

Blake made it work with a minute to spare. Her boss wasn't happy that she was almost late, but couldn't do anything because she wasn't actually late. He claimed he hired the girl out of pity, but really he just want to boss her around. She didn't look like she was easy going, but she was too focused in needing a job that she had to take all the crap he dished out. Blake knew this and thought he got off by doing it.

"Get to work!" he barked before going to the back. Blake sighed in relief and frustration. At least she avoid this problem and thanked her internal clock for waking her.

"Did I say I was finished?" a woman asked as Blake went picked up her tea cup. Blake found it odd she at the counter today serving at the bar. She didn't always do pick up, but it was rare she wasn't. Apparently their normal girl called off and her boss didn't have anyone else so reluctantly put her there.

"No ma'am. I just thought you'd want a refill," Blake answered. Normally she was very polite to customers, but some were just rude.

"Well you should ask before you take. Were you born on the streets?" she proclaimed.

Blake bit her tongue. She couldn't say anything rude to her as much as she wanted to.

"No I wasn't. I just thought I'd take care it for you without having to ask. Don't want to waste your time, do we?" Blake said snippily. The woman glared at Blake.

"Well I think you need to ask your parents on how to talk to people."

"I would if I had any, but I won't ask for any tips from you because apparently it would just be what I already know."

"Let me speak to you manager!" she shouted in a rage.

Blake had two separate feelings. One feeling was that she was proud of herself as she pissed the woman off. While the other was fear because she asked for the boss. She was in for it.

"Problem?" he asked hearing the woman from the back.

"Yes! This rude child insulted me and attempted to take my cup without asking if I was finished." She complained.

Blake would have said that wasn't true, but it was. She couldn't deny that.

"I was going to refill it out of being nice so she didn't have to bother asking for it. I know you're a regular here and tend to get three cups of Green Leaf Tea while you browse over the newspaper. You had only two so we're about to ask for your third." Blake explained.

The woman looked shocked. This woman barely saw this girl at the counter and she knew her routine better than the normal girl that was here. She was sort of impressed, but still held a bitterness that she had been rude. Someone should never talk like that to people. You'd never get anywhere like that.

"Blake, I've heard too many complaints about you being rude and this is third time this week. I let it go yesterday for the mishaps, but I can't. You're fired." He said with a face that didn't even appear to be sorry. He had been waiting for the day to say that.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. The woman at first smiled, before it fell. She didn't want her to get fired. The young lady was apparently a hard-working girl that obviously worked for a reason. Most people who live in the city don't work as teens. It was rare and usually a reason was behind it.

"Blake leave."

"Fine." Blake simply said grabbing her bag off the rack and leaving with the door chiming behind her. She wasn't going to start something. She hated the job anyway and this gave her an excuse to find another one.

"Sorry about her. I've been meaning to fire her. She's nothing, but trouble. A little dark type if you ask me. Can I get you something?" he said.

"No, I'm fine." the woman answered looking back at the door where Blake fumed out seconds ago.

* * *

Blake angrily walked down the streets. Now, she needed to find another job. She couldn't enjoy unemployment because the bills and such were going to come in. Those had to be taken care of. Until she found a job she guessed she could sell to the local pawn shop. They gave good money to pricey items to complete junk. She had a little of both stored away in a box under the bed. However, she knew it wouldn't be enough. She looked and saw where she was at. She was near the Pokémon Laboratory that was run by Professor Sycamore. She never met the man, but he had some items. She looked at the lab and then at the window that showed her reflection. The face looked back at her with unsure eyes. As she continued to stare the face changed into determination and the head nodded. She turned and walked across the street.

She just walked up and tried the door. The door was open and she peered in. No one was around. She tipped toed in and looked around. The place sure looked like a lab. Books were aligned on the walls. A table sat near the steps. Blake cautiously walked up and saw the three Poké Balls and another strange device. She thought she knew what it was…a Pokédex. That was worth something. She picked up and examined it. It was fancy. Then her thoughts traveled. Was this what trainer's felt holding out their own Pokédex? It was nice. Nice...it was incredible! She then heard a door. She cautiously walked back to run out the door. As she turned something hit her feet. A white bubble like substance. She was stuck!

"Hey!" she cried in shock and little anger.

"Froakie!" a voice and then a figured jumped down onto the table. Blake jumped when the Pokédex activated telling her about the Pokémon in front of her.

 _Pokédex: Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings._

A Froakie? It was pretty cute, but still the matter at hand! Blake couldn't move and attempt to escape as this frog stared at her. It was like he was looking into her soul. It was searching for a reason why she could be there. He seemed to already know. He seemed to be wondering why.

"Froakie, is something the matter?" a voice said. Blake looked up at the stairs and saw…the man she almost ran into today. Odd. "Hello."

"Hi." Blake said awkwardly.

"Froakie Froa!"

Blake knew she was caught. She had the Pokédex in her hand and this Froakie was ratting her out to him. Whoever he was? Then it struck her. This was Professor Sycamore. Perhaps she could get her way out of this. She just had to play the part.

"Sorry for just barging in and looking without permission. Is this the Pokémon Lab?" Blake said.

"Yes it is. I'm Professor Sycamore."

"Oh. I was curious about this all?" Blake said motioning to all the books and the table.

"I research Pokémon especially in regards of Mega Evolution. I also give out Pokémon to new trainers. Over my years I've met some good people and not so much. It gives me pleasure when I meet a curious person like yourself so interested in what all is done. What brings you here?" the professor replied before asking.

Blake thought about it. He was so nice and all this seemed to matter to him greatly. Her plan was to act as someone interested getting in becoming a trainer or an aid and hopefully walk out with no damage. She'd say she chickened out or something. She had been stupid in the first place. What made her think she could rob this place? Someone would find out eventually and trace it back to her. Humanity nipped at her conscious. She couldn't play him like her boss. He didn't deserve. Well, she guessed it time to man up.

"I'm sorry." Blake apologized. "I shouldn't have come. It was a stupid idea."

"To become a trainer?" he asked not quite understanding her.

"Arceus no. That would be a dream." Blake said before placing the Pokédex on the table. "I was trying to rob you. I just lost my job and needed some extra cash to help my sister and me. I thought I could sell this. I can't do that. I don't steal from people who don't ask for it. I'm sorry. You can call the police and arrest me if you want. I'm not going anywhere thanks to your little friend."

"Froa…" Froakie growled as she said that and she gave him a mock glare. She was a thief like he thought. He was waiting for the professor to get after her and call the police.

"Tell me more."

"Huh?" Blake questioned. He just found out she just tried to rob him and he wants to know more. Did he want the whole sob story or just her reasoning why she was going to do it? Plus how did he know all she was about to say wasn't a big fat lie just to get out of trouble. "Uh…well, I'm seventeen and I take care of my sister who is thirteen. I…had a job at the café, but just got fired for being observant."

"You don't live at the orphanage?"

"No! I'm not going back there. I'd rather slave over counters all day than go back there!"

"Why were you there?"

"Our parents died about six years ago." Blake answered. "We'd been hoping to save up and go off on our own so I can try and fulfill my dream."

"You're dream? What is it?" Sycamore asked. He was curious about this girl. She was an interesting character. He'd hadn't called the police because technically she didn't do anything and she owned up instead of taking the exit route that was open. He admired that. Sure he was still a little put off, but she seemed like a good kid trying to live.

"I want to be a dark type Pokémon trainer." Blake started.

"Froa?" the Froakie voiced. From meeting her, he didn't like her. She was a thief. He didn't like those who were like the human version of dark types. It gave his future a bad name. However, after hearing her story he felt some sympathy. He knew she was telling the truth. It was the look in her eyes. They seemed pure, but it was action that said otherwise.

"I want to show the world how good dark Pokémon are. They aren't bad. Misunderstood, like me. I think I can do this by being a gym leader. They teach and I want to do that. Eventually one day I want to join the Elite Four or even higher."

As Blake talked, both human and Pokémon there could hear the hope in her voice. It was a strong ideal and she held it very close to her heart. Apparently she had been secluded from Pokémon and only wanted to be with them.

"Kie…" Froakie voiced.

"You must think I'm lying, don't you?" Blake asked. No one ever believed her. She was a liar and a thief after all.

"No. I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes and that's why I won't file a charge. However, I want to file something else." Professor Sycamore said turning and grabbing some papers along with a spray bottle. He then leaned over and sprayed Blake's feet freeing her. Blake moved her leg and was tempted to make a break for it, but something called her to stay. "These are trainer register papers. I'm going to help you. I want to help you."

"What's the catch?" Blake asked. There was always a catch.

"No catch, except I want to know how you're doing." Sycamore said taking out a pen. "I never got your name."

"Blake Rhetta."

"Rhetta?" the Professor questioned. It couldn't be. "Are your parents Olwen and Noelle?"

"You know my parents?" Blake said surprised that he knew their names.

"Yes. They helped my research from time to time. Being ecologists they helped with studying bonds and environment to Mega Evolution. It was tragic when they died. I'm sorry."

l"It's okay. It was a house fire. Couldn't be helped. I think something got left on or something." Blake explained.

"I've heard differently. I heard it was set."

"Wha…what?" Blake stuttered as she answered. Set? Someone deliberately set her house on fire that killed her parents and practically ruined their lives.

Blake thought she was going to throw up and break out into tears. Murder. That was what he meant. Someone murdered her parents. But why? They were nice people and never did anything. The loved their work, kids, and Pokémon. A couple tears leaked out as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see the Professor.

"I'm sorry you had to learn that way. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I needed to know. Please help me. Knowing this I want to find out what happened and make my dream reality." Blake pleaded.

Professor Sycamore smiled looking down at this girl. Blake was like her parents. She had their determination. They got their work done and still made time for personal lives. They were successful and Sycamore didn't want to tell her that was probably why they were killed. He wasn't going to tell her about who was suspected or at least the others that were their friends. Nothing could be proved. He didn't want to ruin this for her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Sycamore said. He then picked up the Pokédex from the table. "Here. Take it. It's yours now. You're an official trainer."

"Thank you." Blake said as the tears built up.

"Now, how about a starter Pokémon?" he asked.

"A starter…" she stuttered. She was going to get…her own Pokémon. The start of her dream was coming true? This had to be a dream. She pinched her leg and the pain let her know it wasn't a dream.

"We have Ches…" Professor Sycamore said picking up a ball to release the starter before something cut him off.

"Froakie!" the water type starter cried jumping to Blake's shoulder. He saw her pinch herself. He liked that she wanted to be sure she wasn't dreaming like she probably done before only to wake up to the raggedy apartment.

"Huh?" the both questioned.

"Hahaha!" the professor laughed. "It appears Froakie has made the decision for you. So, do you choose Froakie?"

Blake turned and looked at the Bubble Frog Pokémon. She wasn't sure. He had attempted to have her arrested and apparently had a change of heart and liked her. That made little sense. However, she could that he respected her dream and a little of her. He respected what she does for her sister and wanted to help her. He liked a strong individualistic person. She was that person. He only hoped she felt the same.

 **AN: And 2 is done. I got both done so you all could see it in some more detail. I feel just the first chapter isn't enough to get a good view on a story. Hope you all liked it and will leave me a review telling me what you think! I know I need to work on my other ones, but this one won't leave my head! Thanks and see you hopefully for three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support! I'm glad people seem to like the story and thanks for the advice! It helps so much in planning out how I want to go about this story. So thanks again! Sorry I haven't got a chance as I have so many stories going on and so little time. Enough now MKLG! Here it is!**

 **I used the actual clothing lines from the store so you all have a visual of what they're wearing. You'll see. Oh and I know most, if not all, isn't found in the boutique in Lumiose.**

 **Oh, if you have a question you want answered please let me know I'll answer it! I've gotten some, but not sure how to go about answering them like here or PM. Some people don't like one or the other that and I don't want to weird you out or be uncomfortable. I promise, I'm done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, characters, and the mono-type run of X this is somewhat based off.**

Chapter 3

Froakie had some respect for Blake. Change of heart? Well, that was what he wanted them to think. Yes, there was a little turn of his water type heart, but it didn't exactly turn the flow. However, that wasn't what he truly wanted. Honestly, he just wanted out of the lab. He had been stuck there for a while. He wanted out and to get stronger. He couldn't really run away as he was owned by the Professor and they would just bring him straight back. He'd be back at square one and everyone would tell him to wait for a trainer to pick him. Froakie's only thought about that was to look at his competition. The cute Fennekin and lovable Chespin. Froakie claimed himself doomed to stay with the professor and the new ditzy intern who left the door open. Turned by the Professor's charm, that was a first. But Professor Sycamore said leave it open for any trainers. No wonder these places get robbed or broken into in attempt of robbery.

Froakie thought about the girl in question that might become his trainer. Blake did seem like interesting person and her ideal went an awkward parallel with his. Hers was to teach as a gym leader while his was to get stronger. Seemed like a ticket out of there to him. He wasn't going to pass that up. Also who else was the dark type lover going to pick. The others were final evolution of advantage or disadvantage. He was the obvious choice. He was going to be the dark type she needed to start with. Froakie figured he would grow to like her…eventually.

"It appears Froakie has made the decision for you. So, do you choose Froakie?"

Blake stared at the Bubble Frog Pokémon. He was cute and did evolve into a dark type. That really didn't mean much. She could pick another Pokémon. Froakie was just a suggestion. Maura's favorite was Fennekin. She thought the fox was adorable despite being a psychic type later. Maura didn't influence her choice. It was her choice. What Pokémon would she want as her partner? Blake knew she wanted a partner that would be with through every part of her dream and not eventually could be placed on the back burner whenever she became a gym leader. Well, she could use the Pokémon, but being an exception. Plus this Froakie came out to her and showed a respect for wanting to at least go against evil or wrong doing. Blake smiled making her choice.

"Yeah. I choose Froakie. I was going to pick him anyway," Blake decided.

"Kie!" Froakie cried happy he was getting out of the lab.

"Excellent. Well you seem to be all set up. I wish you luck Blake and I hope you find what you're looking for." Professor Sycamore said to her.

"Thank you," Blake answered with a voice that sounded hopeful.

* * *

Blake and Froakie left the lab not too long after that. Froakie jumped alongside Blake as she walked the street. She was going back to the apartment to gather her supplies and of course Maura. Wouldn't her little sister being in for a shock? She was supposed to be at work…not of attempting to rob a laboratory and end up getting a Pokémon. Blake was tempted to leave out the getting fired and robbing, but Maura would find out eventually and they promised never to lie to one another.

Froakie looked up at his trainer wondering what could have her so in thought. She appeared to be deep in thought not think about what was going on. Wait…trainer. He smiled. He had a trainer. He was free in some sense of the word. He wondered what they were going to do next. This step was never there for him in the lab. He always thought about others things. Like who the trainer would be? Would the kid walking in be his? Now, it was all so new. Were they going to challenge gyms? Catch some Pokémon? He could only guess it was about their journey ahead of them. Blake had passion for what she wanted and he could only feel it flow from her.

Blake wasn't worried about appealing to Maura about what she had done. It turned about okay and no one was hurt in the physical or mental sense. Blake was worried about what she always worried about. A journey around anywhere wasn't cheap nor free. Sure, she had what she got from her ex-boss and she'd get the deposit back, but that wasn't much to begin with. She guessed she should just sell some of her stuff. Well, she was giving most of it away anyway so why not? Blake continued to walk and passed her old work. She was tempted to make a rude gesture, but figured against the idea out of she was in enough trouble there.

"Excuse me?" a voice said to her.

Blake turned wondering who would want to talk to her. Upon seeing the speaker, Blake had to keep control over her mouth to keep it from dropping. She was staring at the woman who kind of, if not did get her fired that morning.

"Hi." Blake said not knowing what to say without being rude.

"I know I must be the last person you would want to talk to talk to…"

"Got that right…sorry." Blake snapped than apologized. She figured the woman wanted something than start something. "Did you need something? I'm sure I won't be able to get your tea."

The woman actually gave a small laugh. "No. I feel I overreacted today when you were doing your job. You lost your job because of that."

"Well, I was planning to wanting to leave their anyway so you helped in that favor." Blake replied.

Froakie looked confused about what was going. He thought about what Blake said about losing her job. This was probably what she was talking about earlier. He hoped up on her shoulder and looked at the woman. Blake jumped feeling this and looked to her new partner.

"Oh, is this who you take care of?" the woman asked. She knew there had to be reason for a young girl to work.

"Oh! Well now I do. I just got him, but I take care of my little sister." Blake explained. "Now that I have this little guy I'm going to go on my journey to become a gym leader."

The woman smiled as she looked at the smile upon Blake's face as she talked and as the new trainer petted her Pokémon's face. Froakie even looked a little shocked by the action, but allowed her to continue to pet him. He had this content look.

"Like that?" she asked.

"Huh?" Blake questioned.

"You're going to go on a journey and be successful in those clothes?" she asked. "My name Jean Polvio. I run the boutique here in the city. Why don't you come by tomorrow and I'll set you up."

Blake was shocked. Why would she help her? After everything that happened, why?

"Why?" Blake asked.

Jean took a breath before she told Blake. "I've been told I'm a shrew by…everyone. No one really took notice and cared about what I did, until you, despite you're way to show it. I want to repay you for that. I want to start off new right. I want to start by helping you like a benefactor. The least I could do is provide some clean and new clothes. Plus something to give you that trainer look."

Blake looked at her wondering about what to do. She was a little put off by Jean's tone. She did sound condescending. Plus the way she said 'her way of showing' really helped Blake see the shrew in her. She never had anyone offer anything to her. She always had to get things for herself. Being the provider not the provided for. She didn't know how to react. She was kind of confused and taken back.

"Froakie!" Froakie yelled in her ear.

"Ow!" She turned to him. "What?"

"Froakie. Froa kie." He said to her pointing to her clothes.

Blake looked down and saw she was still in her work clothes that weren't really white anymore. Her pants had little stains on them. She honestly looked like a mess. She looked to her partner and he seemed like he was trying to push her along. Before she thought picking out their nicer clothes to travel in. New clothes wasn't really on her to-get list.

Froakie was beginning to understand his trainer more by the minute. She was the person who didn't like others doing anything for her. She liked doing for others. Froakie guessed he was going to have to teach her that was okay. That others depended off her and eventually they took what she gave them and went with it. Froakie guessed their relationship went hand in hand. They'd be there for each…to provide. Froakie was beginning to see Blake as someone he could be with as Pokémon and trainer. She was nice girl with an interesting personality and her dream was perfect.

"Yeah. Thank you. We'll be there at ten." Blake said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting." Jean said with a smile and walking away.

"Thank you." Blake said to Froakie. Froakie smiled at her. It had begun.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Blake walked into their apartment. The scratching of the door informed Maura that her sister was home. Maura was in their room laying bed. They didn't have much to do there and it was passed ten o'clock so the thirteen year old thought why not go to bed. Maura flew from the bedroom to the living room. She saw her sister with a smile on her face.

"Where were you?!" Maura yelled. She was an hour late and Blake never stayed past ten.

"I was fired." Blake said like it was nothing.

"What?!" Maura yelled more in surprise. Was her sister crazy? Sure she wanted Blake to get fired, but she didn't think it would so soon.

"Yep. Well, we finally get what we wanted." Blake said.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Froakie!" Froakie said coming from behind Blake and to her shoulder.

"A Pokémon!" Maura cried.

"Yep. Froakie this Maura. Maura, this Froakie, my partner." Blake introduced.

Partner? "He's yours?" Maura asked as she grabbed him and hugged. Froakie wasn't sure how to react to the girl handling him, but he didn't dislike it. "Wait, how?"

Blake made a face like she didn't want to explain, but she knew she had to anyway. As she started her story Maura opened her mouth a few time, but then closed figuring she should at least hear her sister out. Maura was happy that Blake didn't have to work anymore, but was kind of disappointed that Blake resort to almost stealing. However, Blake didn't do it so that made it better she guessed. Maura thought it was awesome the woman sought out Blake because of her outburst. Blake also knew some what Maura was going to say, but didn't.

"Maura. I hope you know what this means. We can finally go on a journey." Blake said to her. Blake had never seen Maura's eyes looked so bright. Last time she saw a look close to that was when Blake told her they were getting out of the orphanage. This one was as bright as the Lumiose Tower at night.

* * *

The next morning Blake took Maura to the boutique at ten. Jean was waiting there with a business woman smile. She was trying to be welcoming, but wasn't fairing too well. That didn't matter then to Blake. She was trying and Maura looked so happy. Blake was glad all this happened. Jean told them they could have anything they wanted. There was so many nice things that were pretty pricey. Blake looked at the price tag out of habit and about fainted. She'd pay that off in the next life. Blake was surprised that Jean would allow them free stuff for the rich and popular. She was a business woman and needed to make money. Not be a charity giver to poor children.

"Ow!" Blake said as she felt something hit her. She turned around and saw Froakie glaring at her. He had hit her with frubbles that kind of hurt. Well, the force and the surprise was really that hurt.

"Froa kie kie" He said giving her a questioning look.

Blake didn't know what he said, but assumed it was something with stop being an ungrateful child and take what you're given. Blake didn't know what to think that her Pokémon was helping keep her level headed, but that's what partners were for. To tell you when you're being unreasonable to being a jerk.

"Brae come look at all this!" Maura called fascinated by all the clothes and rushing through the racks to see what all she could find that she liked.

"I'm coming." Blake said following her sister. She knew there was a real girl in Maura that loved to shop.

* * *

Blake sat on one of the cushioned benches while she waited for Maura to try on something she found. Blake never got to see what it was as Maura just yelled she was trying something on and ran in. Blake asked and Maura told her to wait. Apparently it was perfect for their future gym. Blake prayed it wasn't too revealing or fancy. They were traveling for pet's sake. The idea of owning a gym was still a while in the future.

"Okay! What do you think?" Maura asked coming out of the dressing room.

Blake almost fell off the bench and laughed. She knew that Maura wanted to be a gym trainer for dark types, but that was a little much or too much…black fabric.

"Mar…no offence, I don't want to be asked whose funeral we're going to," Blake said looking at the little black dress her sister was wearing. It was cute sure, but looking at her it was the only thought Blake had.

"Really?" Maura deadpanned being offended.

"Sorry Mar. Try something a little brighter and travel worthy." Blake said as she started to laugh and waved her to go.

"Whatever." Maura said turning around and stomping into the room.

"Sisters…"

"I heard that!" Blake's eyes widen and then scampered off to find clothes of her own.

* * *

Blake browsed all the available clothes. She wasn't interested in anything super fancy. She wasn't even sure what her style was. She looked through the tops as it was a good a place to start. She found a black sleeveless turtleneck. It was cute and it wasn't like she couldn't get a jacket right? Anything when with black, but it had to go right. Blake looked over to the pants and saw white. Those white skinny jeans would go nice. Now shoes. Blake was aware of the terrain and thought it best to probably go with boots and get an extra pair of shoes if she could. The black zipped boots seemed nice enough and she had the black Mary Jane's. As she walked passed she also grabbed black sunglasses. She went to dressing room and put it all on. She was happy with her choice. She stepped out and saw Froakie sitting there patiently waiting.

"What do you think?" Blake asked Froakie.

"Froakie!" he said giving her what was to him a thumb's up. He liked it. The look was her and gave her that look that would match them.

"Here dear. When it gets cold." Jean said giving her a trench coat in black.

"Thank you. Thank you again for everything." Blake said.

"I won't hear another word about it!" Jean said kind like a stern mother and Blake backed down.

"Wow Blake! You look great!" Maura said coming from the dressing room.

"Not so bad yourself." Blake said seeing what her sister finally picked out. Maura had on white jean shorts, an aqua ruffled camisole, aqua Mary Jane's to match, and to top it off with a white cycling hat.

"But what about pants and a coat?" Blake asked worrying about cold weather.

"I took care of that." Jean interrupted to appease the worried sister. She had given Maura pants that matched and a coat.

"But you're not done." Maura said examining what her sister picked out. She was missing something.

"Yes I am." Blake answered. What else could she need? She didn't forget anything. She had a shirt, pants, and shoes plus any necessary under garments.

"Nope. You need a hat!" Maura said going to look at hats.

"No I don't." Blake replied. She didn't want a hat.

"This one!" Maura said placing a white fedora on his sister. "Perfect! Oh and this black purse bag! Now you're looking like a real trainer! Oh I wish I had a bag that cute!"

Blake blushed. A real trainer. She hoped others would see her like this too. A trainer worth their time.

"Here Maura. We just got this. It's like Blake's but in white." Jean said giving her the same purse in a different color.

"Wow! Thank you! You're the best Ms. Polvio! No matter what people say!"

"Maura!"

"It's quite fine. You're the chip off the old block."

"If you're saying I'm like Blake than yes." Maura said taking her comment as a compliment. Blake knew the underlying insult there.

* * *

"I feel I must repay you." Blake said to her as they were about to leave. It was already noon and they needed to get on the road soon or they might never leave.

"Well when you're a gym leader just direct trainers my way for their apparel needs. I have to run a business you know!" Jean said back to business mode. "And tell everyone you shop here."

"Sure." Blake said accepting she was getting out of this free. "Good-bye and thank you."

* * *

As they walked through the streets of Lumiose City for the last time they took in the sights. It surely was a beautiful city. Too bad it wasn't for them. They needed out and city life wasn't for them. They had been there almost their whole lives and now it was time to venture out. Blake felt kind of sad. Last time for a while she'd walk these streets. Smell the air. Hear the busy streets. All in all, she was okay with that. There was new sensations and experiences out there waiting.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked her sister.

"Geosenge Town."

"Why there?"

Okay…Blake didn't tell Maura everything that happened yesterday. She left out about finding out that their parents were murdered. Blake knew she wasn't lying when not telling her, just leaving out information. Geosenge Town was where their parents had done some of their research about the area. She never knew what they looked into in actuality, but now was the time to find out. It might even reveal why they were targeted. She figured she better start there trying to find answers.

"Need to scope out places I might want to settle my gym you know? Can't go places that already have one right?" Blake answered her sister. Now she was a liar! For possibly the first time Blake Rhetta lied to her little sister and meant it where said sister didn't know she done it to avoid conversation. A different kind of lie than about money problems and not eating because she 'wasn't hungry'.

"Okay! Good idea!" Maura said skipping along the sidewalk. This was exciting. She was getting to travel Kalos with her big sister who she looked up to. She had done so much for her and she wondered what else would be in store for them. It was a dream come true. She looked forward to all that was going to happen. That she knew was going to happen. Nothing could stand in their way.

Froakie looked at Blake with a calm, but understanding glance. Blake looked ahead probably in thought about what she done. He knew what she had done. He knew that Maura didn't know about her parents. Froakie wasn't going to hit his trainer for being a liar. He knew that it seemed like the right thing to do. She was young and didn't need to know that was what half their journey was about looking into the murder of her parents. It would ruin the entire idea that was inside Maura's head. Blake was doing her job as the big sister and protecting her little sister. If that meant lying to her then so be it. Froakie respected that decision and knew he probably would have done the same. He'd help Blake with this. Who would help him?

 **AN: Well that's Chapter 3 and what a long one! Next chapter we get into a heat of things were you learn more about what's going on in this different Kalos and that's all I'm going to tell you. I hope I'm handling this alright and you'll come back for the next chapter! I hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! Have a great day and see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back! Here is the next chapter of Peace in Darkness! I've had some kind of a writer's block along with health problems that left me exhausted so it was hard to write. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the characters, plot, and bad guys.**

Chapter 4

Blake and Maura were going to Geosenge Town. Known to only Blake some of their parent's research had taken place there. Blake hoped someone would be around to tell her about them or at least look into what they researched. Blake figured the only way to find out about her parents was to follow in their footsteps or at least follow their trail. She didn't want to exactly follow their lead.

"Blake, how long until we get there?" Maura asked.

"Probably not until tomorrow or the day after. We haven't even got to Ambrette Town yet." Blake told her sister. Blake wondered if Maura knew about all the traveling meant walking which they'd be doing a lot of. She hoped she did or it would be a rude awakening once they got into long stretches with no centers in between.

"Are you going to check out Ambrette Town too?" Maura asked.

"Perhaps. Ambrette Town seems so small, but it never hurts to check." Blake replied. Blake told Maura for right now they were going to scope out places that could in the future have a gym and try to build a team. She'd worry about the other steps later like the how.

"Awesome!" Maura replied before getting an unsure look on her face. Blake saw it and knew instantly that was Maura's question face. The type of question Maura wasn't sure she wanted to ask because she cared about Blake's feelings.

"What do you want to ask me?" Blake asked.

"Huh? Nothing at all!" Maura replied with a cheesy smile.

"Really?" Blake inquired.

Maura sighed knowing Blake had caught her look and asked, "Why don't you keep Froakie out of his Poké Ball?"

Blake had an answer for her; she just didn't want to give it to her. Blake wondered if she should lie to her sister again, but that would complicate their relationship even more. Blake already lied to her once and if Maura ever found she'd be furious. Blake didn't need to add to the fire.

"I don't think he likes me." Blake answered honestly.

"What?" Maura questioned. "Of course he must like you, you're his trainer and didn't you tell me that he picked you."

"Not exactly. Remember he sort of picked me after he was sure I was going to get in trouble." Blake reminded her.

Blake really thought her Froakie didn't like her. She didn't know how to connect with him. She never had been around Pokémon. Despite living in a Pokémon world, she barely interacted with them. At least at an age she could remember. Blake knew Froakie was her partner and friend. She wondered if he felt the same. She would treat him the way Pokémon deserved to be treated, with love and respect.

Maura looked at Blake as she went into thought. She understood what Blake was going through. It was what any new Pokémon trainer went through. The start of understanding how to become a trainer, the kind of trainer they wanted to be. Learning how to handle Pokémon, battle, and be independent to look after others. Maura smiled. Blake already knew how to do a third of that. Her older sister was like a beacon of selflessness and caring for others. She would care for Froakie like he was her brother. Maura gave Blake at little more than a third. Blake knew how to fight. Blake would always stand up for her when she was picked on as a child in the orphanage and got into trouble while she was at it.

* * *

 _Maura crept up the stairs during the night. She had to see Blake. She needed to see if her sister was alright. Maura couldn't help but play back today's events in her head. An older boy who was older than Blake by three years had been picking on her while Blake left to get something for them to play together with._

 _The boy came up, called her names, pulled her hair, and told her she was never going to get adopted especially with her sister around. Maura began to cry and next she knew the boy went down as Blake ran up and shoved him while he wasn't looking. Seconds after, a fight started and that eventually was broken up, but both kids were pretty beat up. Last Maura saw her sister that day was her being dragged away with what she knew was blood on her face._

 _Blake would be in the older kids' room for about a week because the old hag that ran the place thought she was too dangerous to the others. That was wrong. Blake wouldn't harm anyone unless provoked. Blake would barely physically defend herself, only others. Example by today. If the boy had been messing with Blake then she would have left it and took Maura and herself somewhere else. However, he messed with Maura. Maura thought she had the best sister._

" _Brae?" Maura asked as she cracked the door open._

" _Mar?" Blake voice answered in the darkness._

" _Brae!" Maura ran in to see her sister laying on one of the beds._

" _What are you doing here?" Blake asked._

" _I wanted to see you!" Maura answered. Maura couldn't see Blake smile in the darkness. The moon then moved out from the clouds and Maura could see Blake, especially her face. She had a black eye, bruises, and cuts. "Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, are you okay?" Blake asked._

" _Because of you. Why did you do that?" Maura asked_

" _He messed with you and no one messes with my little sister."_

" _Just me?"_

" _Not just you, anyone I care about."_

" _You're awesome even though you fight dirty." Maura said hugging her sister._

" _I do not!"_

 _The girls laughed, but the despite their laughter died from getting caught, their moment would live forever._

* * *

"Look Ambrette Town! Race you!" Maura said shoving Blake some and making a run for it.

"And you say I play dirty!" Blake said starting her chase after her sister. "Cheater!"

The girls arrived at the Pokémon Center moments later. Maura had won the race and claimed she was faster than Blake. It wasn't true. Maura was a slow runner and Blake could have caught up and beat her, if she wanted to. They walked into the center laughing.

"Shh…" they heard. They looked to see Nurse Joy behind the counter. "Come here quick."

Both girls didn't question it and ran toward the nurse and went around the counter with her. The normally kind center nurse looked scared out of her mind like she expected someone else to walk into the door. She was hiding.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"You're a Pokémon trainer right?" she asked.

"Yes she is." Maura asked before Blake could say 'sort of'.

"Oh please, you have to help the research lab here in town. They're being overrun by Team Aggro." Nurse Joy explained.

"Team Aggro?" the girls questioned.

"Yes. They're a villainous team that wants war on the world in order to stop what they claim is the chaos happening. They believe they want justice and peace, but in reality it is destruction. They claim if they can't fix the world then they'll reset it. Please they're not afraid to hurt people and Pokémon to get what they want. Save them." Nurse Joy pleaded.

"Brae?" Maura asked. Blake wouldn't just say no. That wasn't like her.

"Don't worry, I'll help them." Blake said.

"Let me see your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said and took Blake's Poké Ball containing Froakie and put it in a scanner type like machine. It beeped and she took it out handing it back to the trainer. "There I've done a quick heal. He'll be fine."

"Thank you." Blake thanked her. "Go Froakie."

"Kie!" the Bubble Frog cried coming out from his ball.

"I need your help." Blake said straight.

"Froa?" he asked.

"Some people and possible Pokémon are being held captive by some bad people. I can't leave them there, but I can't do it alone. Please, you'll help me right?" Blake asked her starter.

Froakie looked up at Blake. Question answered, of course he was going to help her. Those people needed his help and this way he might get to fight. However, he wasn't sure about Blake's capabilities yet. He wondered should he give her chance. Did she even deserve a chance? On the other hand would she even be able to help him? From the way she said these were bad people, would a novice like her be useful? Only time would tell.

"Kie." He nodded. He would help those people.

"Maura, I want you to stay here." Blake told her sister.

"No, I'm going with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care. You're not going alone."

"I'm not."

"Other than Froakie."

Blake sighed in distress. Maura was sometimes impossible to deal with because she was determined and made sure she got what she wanted. She wasn't the little cry baby or puppy of a sister Blake remembered from their childhood. Maura was a basically a teenager and well, Blake knew she wasn't a child.

"Fine."

* * *

Ambrette Town was quiet. Everyone had gone inside because of Team Aggro. Blake, Maura, and Froakie carefully made their way toward the research lab in town. They mainly looked into fossils and stones, but they apparently had to have something of importance to Team Aggro. What it was, Blake didn't know, but apparently it was worth the trouble.

"How are we going to go about this?" Maura asked in a soft voice.

"I hadn't thought of that…" Blake whispered.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried.

"Froakie!" Blake cried out and ran after starter who had gone rushing inside the building.

As Blake ran in she saw her starter using Water Pulse on a Pancham. Pancham fell over and the grunt up roared about how a Pokémon had broken in. Froakie then used Bubble to faint some Zubat. However, his streak didn't last long as he was knocked back by a Chespin using Vine Whip. Blake caught her starter and held him. He forced his way out of her arms and prepared to fight. By then another two grunts had joined the admin that owned the Chespin.

"Froakie!" Blake cried trying to get her starter to listen to her. Froakie didn't even turn to look at her and attacked with a Quick Attack.

"Humph! Wow, a trainer that can't control her Pokémon. That's just wrong. I guess we'll have to make sure that this doesn't happen anymore. Chespin Pin Missile!"

"Ches!" the Pokémon cried and fired green missiles from his spikes that were launched at Froakie. They were a direct hit on the water type that had been coming at them.

Blake watched as her starter was on the floor hurt. This was horrible. Was she a horrible trainer? Was the member of Team Aggro right? Was it wrong for her to even be a trainer? It had to be. Froakie didn't listen to her. Sure, he stayed with her, but didn't stand by her.

"Houndour Bite!"

It didn't matter that Froakie didn't listen to her. She was his friend and trainer and it was her job to protect him. Blake's expression of fear turned to determination as she ran out to reach her starter before the attacking dark type. She would stand by him. He was worth it. Froakie was someone worth fighting for.

"Douuur!" Houndour cried as he went to bite Froakie. Froakie, who had just recovered from the last attack looked up to see the incoming Pokémon. He had no time to dodge. He prepared himself to take the Bite attack.

"Blake!" Froakie heard from Maura that was calculating what her sister was doing.

Blake passed in front of his eyes and placed her hand in the way. Houndour still attacked without hesitation taking her as the target clamped down on her hand sinking his teeth in. Blake face instantly turned painful and she held back tears and crying out loud. Houndour wasn't biting lightly and wasn't letting go from what appeared anytime soon. She cried out a moment and then gritted her teeth. Maura gasped loudly upon what her sister had done and what resulted.

Froakie looked in awe. Blake just protected him. It was all sinking in. The trainer protected her Pokémon. The hurt in her eyes didn't hide what she was thinking or intending to do. She was going to protect him. He was worth protecting and she would protect him. Sure, Blake was just starting out with this new trainer gig, but she wanted to learn with Froakie at her side. No one else but him. Froakie could see the starting of a great trainer in…his. When they fought, they would fight together.

"Kie. Froakie!" Froakie cried as he launched a Water Pulse at Houndour. The pulse of water hit him in the face and he released Blake. Blake fell to her knees and cradled her left hand in her right. Meanwhile Houndour was sent into a bookcase from the power Froakie had put behind the super-effective attack. His 'trainer' didn't look concerned, but instead tossed him and the ball.

"Thanks…" she grunted.

"Kie."

"Are we…going to go at this…together?" Blake asked while trying to swallow her pain.

"Froakie." Froakie nodded.

"Then let's go." Blake said standing up beside Froakie. "Start with Bubble!"

"Froaaa!" Froakie cried and attacked with Bubble. He was able to attack all his opponents at the same time.

"Chespin Vine Whip!" the admin cried ticked off that the trainer had arrived and wasn't as inept as he thought.

"Block them with Pound!" Blake cried.

"Tackle!" That was the command for Chespin.

"Low Kick!" That was the command for Scraggy from the third grunt.

Froakie was surprised with how smart she thought. Blake knew she couldn't do the actually fighting so she commanded Froakie to do what she would have done. This training and battling needed to go as if they were hand in hand. That was what all they were for the other Pokemon there, just commands. Blake gave them too, but hers weren't just commands. They were advised tactics to use in order to fight and win. Essentially extensions to what she would do if she could fight instead in their place.

"Bubble!"

Froakie attacked and their opponents went down. Froakie looked proud as he had defeated his opponents with the help of his trainer. He admitted to himself he couldn't have done it without her. The grunt and admin cried out in frustration and glared at the victor.

"Get out." Blake growled.

"Doesn't matter. We got what we came for. Watch yourself girl or you'll be first to go." The admin said before returning his Pokémon and smashing the window out and escaping through there. The other two grunts followed him out leaving the lab trashed and quiet.

"Ow." Blake cried as she took a knee and back to cradling her hand.

"Kie?" Froakie questioned. Blake put out her right hand and touched his hand and petted it. She smiled as she finally connected with him.

"Blake, are you okay?" Maura ran to her sister from the back rooms. Behind her came out the researchers that were trapped in the back. After Blake had gained control of the battle Maura left to find the others. She noticed that no one was around so they had to be hidden. She found them in the fossil recovery lab. Luckily they had been just locked in and no one was guarding the door. She let them out and quickly returned to front to see how Blake was fairing.

"I'm…oh my." Blake said as her eyes looked in front of her.

"Blake?"

Blake didn't answer her sister, but instead got up and ran over to the broken bookshelf. Using her good hand she moved the books away and found what caught her eyes. Houndour. The dark and fire type looked badly hurt from both the attack and the crash. He needed help and fast. She couldn't leave him there. She scooped him up in her arms and turned toward the others.

"We need to get back to the center." Blake told them in a serious voice before she took off running toward the center. Maura nodded and followed her sister agreeing with that they needed help. They all did, well, except her. Froakie couldn't believe that Blake's positive outlook toward Pokémon extended to those not her own as he followed them out.

 **AN: There is Chapter 4! Next time you find out more and some left out parts will be answered like Blake's hand. I hope you've enjoyed it and will come back for 5 when I have it up. Again, sorry for the unexpected delay and hope you'll all continue to read! Thanks and please review! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the delay and the intruding of my busy schedule and other updating obligations. Anyway, I hope you're all excited for the next chapter! I know I am so here it is! The fifth chapter of Peace in Darkness.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing directly related to the rights of Pokémon.**

Chapter 5

He smiled. They got what they wanted. He turned what lied in his hand and admired them. Sometimes in order to go forward they needed to take a few steps back. These had some of the power to control the one he wanted. To eliminate the ones he didn't need. That was all he needed to do to bring peace. Gain enough power to encourage the change. There would be those that didn't and wouldn't understand. He would make sure to stop them. Eliminate them if necessary. The peaceful world would become reality. He already had his list. It was already growing longer. This was a problem.

* * *

She ignored the burning and painful sensations as she ran. That didn't matter. Only the Pokémon in her arms did. She held the injured Pokémon tighter as she then looked down at him. Her heart broke seeing the pain written on his face. She wondered if under the physical pain, perhaps he felt another type of pain. Betrayal maybe? His trainer left him like that. She wasn't going to leave him like that too.

"Help!" Blake said hoarsely as she ran into the center.

Nurse Joy came out behind the counter and saw the trainer that last left come rushing in. They have been gone for hours and it was almost dark. She was beginning to worry, but she was revealed to see they were alright. Her eyes darted quickly toward Blake's arms as she saw that the trainer was carrying an injured Pokémon. She ran to Blake and opened her arms to accept her newest patient. She placed the dark type on the bed and carried him back to the medical room with the two girls following behind her.

"Is Houndour going to be okay?" Blake asked.

"I'll do what I can. He appears to be just exhausted, bruised, and some other minor injuries." Nurse Joy said as she looked him over. "But…"

"What is it?" Maura asked seeing the nurse looked troubled.

"There's blood around his mid-section, but…I can't figure out where it is coming from…" the nurse revealed as she showed her fingers that showed a small amount of the red substance. If the Pokémon was bleeding then she needed to figure it out right away. He could be in real danger.

"Ah…" they heard a wince in pain.

"Froakie!" an alarmed voice was heard.

Both Nurse Joy and Maura turned around and saw Blake holding her left hand against her body trying to cover it with her right. They didn't miss the red blood that trailed on her fingers coming from her palm. Blake had voiced her pain in attempt to hide it, but ended up drawing the attention she was trying to avoid.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy gasped seeing that blood was hers.

"Blake!" Maura gasped alongside the nurse having forgot about her sister's heroics or rash selflessness.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked as she grabbed medical supplies and went over to the injured trainer.

"No…I'll be fine. Take care of him…" Blake said motioning to the dog Pokémon who looked like to be in more pain than her.

Nurse Joy looked into her eyes to see that Blake wasn't going to let the nurse treat her before Houndour. There would be no use in trying to reason with her. Nurse Joy nodded and went back to attending to her Pokémon patient. She would make sure that Blake saw her before anything. She didn't expect them to just leave after what happened, but at least the nurse could put her foot down. She was a medical professional, not a fighter. However, she would fight within her field.

Maura glared at her sister. How dare she refuse treatment? Nurse Joy could have helped them both or waited. Maura knew the nurse treated Pokémon before anything else, but this was her sister. Houndour bit her sister. That wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong to deserve it except something being a moron. Well, if Blake or Nurse Joy wasn't going to do something than she would. She wasn't letting Blake go untreated again. She went over and grabbed the medical supplies Nurse Joy was about to use before she pushed her sister out of the room into the lobby. Blake attempted to protest, but was silenced when Maura sat her down on a bench with a shove.

* * *

Froakie stared at the black dog that laid on the bed. He didn't know what to think about the situation. However, he was mad at the part fire type. He had attacked Blake. However, he knew part of that was his fault so he couldn't completely blame Houndour. However, what made it so that his trainer could decided that his health was more important than her own? He understood if it were Maura or himself, but him? It didn't make sense. Blake wanted the direct cause of her injury helped. He just had to find out why. Blake forgave him for being part of the reason...could she, with him? He'd have to find out as he hopped out of the room.

* * *

"Give me your hand." Maura demanded in a stern tone.

"This bossiness you're giving me…I don't like it." Blake told her in her own serious tone. She didn't like being told what to do by younger people especially not her little sister.

"Shut up and give me your hand." Maura said taking Blake's hand roughly before Blake could react. Maura gave her sister credit that when she tried to hide that she careful not to get any blood on her clothes. Blood was difficult to get out and they didn't think someone would give them again.

"Ow!" Blake cried out as her sister didn't miss grabbing the bite wound. It was almost like she aimed for it as she Maura pushed her thumb into the bite mark.

"Sorry…" Maura said calming after seeing she hurt her sister. Maura was just angry at her. She was hurt and didn't she not care about that?

"Its fine…Shouldn't you disinfect that first?" Blake wondered. She knew why she mad. Blake didn't like to be the center of attention. Maura knew Blake did like it though when it was appropriate. Blake could be just a horrible liar sometimes.

"Oh…I forgot it…" Maura said as she looked around for it and but only saw the gauzes.

"Well don't bother Nurse Joy until she's done. Houndour still needs help too." Blake said sitting back against the wall as she pulled her hand away from Maura.

"Froa!" Froakie interrupted them and jumped onto the bench near Blake. He took out some frubbles and carefully placed them on his trainer's wound. Blake winced as he rubbed and Froakie looked up at her with apologetic eyes. "Kie…"

"Thanks Froakie." Blake said petting her starter with good hand.

"Kie!" Froakie said with smile knowing he helped his trainer. She helped him and now he got to help her. Not in the same way he would have liked, but helped none the less. Froakie then grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" Blake questioned.

"Froa." Froakie said as he hugged his trainer's hand.

Blake gasped. Froakie was hugging her? She smiled and pulled him closer despite he was hanging on to her hand. She couldn't believe how far they had come. It didn't feel like not long ago that she thought her starter hated her. But she couldn't say that now. She only hoped they'd grow as a team. Blake then grabbed her sister and pulled her into the hug as she ignored the pain in her hand.

"Blake?" Maura interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you let Nurse Joy treat your hand? Why tell her to treat Houndour before you? He was the one who hurt you!" Maura asked as she held back some tears.

Blake sighed. She understood where Maura was coming from. The Pokémon looked to be bad in her eyes and she got that. She wasn't going to tell her sister she was wrong to think that. This was where they differed. Thought process. Blake raised her right hand wiped some of the tears that had fallen off her face. Blake felt sorry that this journey to find a place just seemed more like an emotional roller coaster.

"Houndour needed the help more than I did."

"But Nurse Joy said…"

"I know, but Houndour wasn't given a choice. I have a feeling that the so called trainer Houndour had him trained that if he disobeyed he would be punished. He lived to serve them because it was what master said and if he didn't then he couldn't like the outcome." Blake explained.

"I get it. Froakie, do you think it is like that?" Maura asked for the Bubble Frog's opinion.

"Kie." He nodded.

The conversation was then interrupted by the door opening. Out came out the nurse in pink. She saw them on the bench and calmly walked over with a smile. The three of them looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"He'll be fine with some rest." She told them.

"What's going to happen to him?" Blake asked. She was concerned about what would happen to him now. His trainer left him and apparently he would have nowhere to go. The first thought would be to take him out in the wilderness and release him.

"I don't know…" the nurse answered her honestly.

"Can we see him?" Blake asked.

"Let me take care of that hand first." Nurse Joy said smiling. Blake nodded and allowed her to help her hand.

* * *

After Nurse Joy had Blake's hand wrapped Blake went to see Houndour, alone. Nurse Joy said only one at a time to allow him to rest and honestly Maura didn't want to see the dark type without her sister. Froakie decided to stay out there for his own reasons. He didn't want to see him. Blake understood and said she'd just go. Houndour was laying there on the bed. Blake was happy to see that he looked a lot better. He seemed like he was healthy and ready to be back on his feet any minute. She slowly walked up to the dark type in order not to scare him. Blake thought he was asleep.

"Houndour…you'll be okay." Blake said breaking the silence. "I think you're a great Pokémon and I'm sorry that your trainer didn't want you anymore."

"Der?" Houndour questioned as he rose his head looking at her.

"Oh! You're awake! Glad to see you're alright!" Blake said.

"Dour?!" he barked at her.

"Huh? You're trainer tossed your Poké Ball…" Blake answered.

"Dour!" Houndour snapped at her with a Fire Fang.

"Ah!" Blake cried out in surprise and ended up falling to the floor.

Houndour saw his chance and jumped off the bed and out the door. He ran out the center and down the street. Blake looked up and saw everyone rushed in after seeing the Pokémon run out of the room and that she didn't follow.

"Brae! Are you okay?" Maura asked her sister getting her knees to her level.

"Fine Mar." Blake said getting up off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"After Houndour." Blake answered as she ran out of the room to follow the dog.

"How do you…" Maura tried to ask, but trailed, "…where he went?"

Maura sighed and looked to Froakie who was just as confused as she was. They both nodded and went to try and follow their sister and trainer. They didn't know what had gotten into Blake. She was acting so different. What made this Pokémon different…special than any other one?

* * *

Houndour ended up running back to the fossil lab. It was closed down for repairs, but the broken window still led a way inside. Ambrette Town was quiet with barely anything wrong so there wasn't much to worry about. Plus they didn't have much of value that wasn't already stolen. The dark and fire type hopped inside thorough the window and looked around. It was dark except for the light that the moon provided.

"Hour!" Houndour howled.

Crack. Crunch.

Houndour swiftly turned around and saw the girl from before. Before here during the raid and at the center. He also guessed she was the one who brought him to the center. Despite the belief he was awake during most of when on afterward. He remembered the questions and the nurse talking to him. She was...nice. She also talked about how this trainer was. That she cared for him. Said trainer had came through the window and ended up stepping on broken glass. He had to come back to make sure she wasn't lying to him. Why did she come here? This wasn't her problem.

"Houndour…where will you go?" Blake asked.

"Hour?"

"Yeah. I mean as you can see that your Poké Ball is there on the floor. I'm sorry that it ended that way for you. I think you're tough and loyal. You didn't deserve this life. You deserve better."

Houndour tilted his head at her. He was confused. What did she mean? He deserved better? He didn't know what better was. He didn't remember what life was before he was caught by Team Aggro. They didn't bother to show compassion or anything. He was fed and sheltered. What else was there? The golden rule was to follow master's commands or you were the one attacked. Disobedience caused chaos and that was not tolerated.

"Dour?"

"I think you're an awesome dark type. My favorite type actually. I think you're a Pokémon, a dark type that deserves a better life. I want to teach and be a gym leader. I'm going to need Pokémon…like you. Proof that I, we can make a difference. Please, I want to become your true trainer, if you'll let me." Blake told him. She was done building him up and stopped beating around the bush.

He remembered back to earlier today. How she put herself in harm's way…of him, to protect her water type. His trainer would never had done that. She showed compassion. And now, she was offering this to him. He couldn't believe it. Part of him thought that she was nuts. He bit her and she wanted him. Wanted him to have better alongside her. He looked over and picked up his Poké Ball in his mouth. He rose his head as to give it to Blake. Blake took it from him and looked at it.

Clank.

Blake dropped his Poké Ball. Houndour looked at it like she was a klutz. Did she expect him to pick it up again? What would that prove? He looked up to her and she smiled at him. Why was she smiling? Wasn't being deceived was he? She raised her foot and brought it down fast, right over his ball.

Houndour watched as Blake crushed his Poké Ball under her foot. His eyes shot wide in surprise as he watched the shattered pieces fly into the air and hit the ground with a 'tink' sound. Or the crunching that was under her foot. Why would she do that? He thought he was going to need that. He was worried and started to go into a panic. Out of his wide eyes he saw Blake had kneeled down and pulled something from behind her back. A Poké Ball.

"That is just a reminder of your old life. This one is your new one. You don't need to be reminded about that other person every time I return you. So, what do you say?" Blake asked again holding out the new Poké Ball.

This was what better looked like. The smile that he could see outlining her face. Her smile. Her eyes. Her kindness said everything. The new life symbolized in the red ball in front in her right hand said everything. But her left hand that was resting on her knee…Houndour frowned. Instead of nudging the ball, he nudged her left hand and licked at the gauze. From his mouth came a whine of what seemed like concern and apologetic.

"It's okay. That was the old you. This is new you." Blake said smiling as she petted his head and scratched behind his ear.

"Hour!" Houndour barked and smiled before he touched the ball with his muzzle and it activated. For the first time he was happy that he was being pulled inside the ball. Happy that he let it shake three times before clicking that he was caught Pokémon again.

"Blake!" Blake turned and saw that Maura was looking in with Froakie sitting on the windowsill. Apparently they had seen everything.

"I caught him…" Blake started to say. She wanted their opinion, but part of her didn't care. This was her choice and she wanted him.

"I know and I heard…I'm glad. Houndour deserves it." Maura told her. She still wasn't sure about him, but if Blake was going to give him a chance then she would try.

"Are you okay with this Froakie?" Blake asked.

Froakie looked at her and then to the Poké Ball in her hand. Did he really have a choice? She already caught him. But, enough of that. That wasn't Blake's question. Froakie could see that Blake acted off what he did. Well, they both did. It was a two way interaction with them. He gave a chance to a dark type that didn't have a great start. It seemed like his was almost normal. He hoped that the others that would join their team would be like them. It would make their dream even more worthy. Gym Leaders were leaders of communities, teachers and well if…his misfits…could pull out and turn around then he was okay with that.

"Froakie!" he cheered.

 **AN: Well…you all saw that coming. But hey! Makes a good backstory which I believe all of them will have! Anyway, I hope you'll all come back for Chapter 6 and leave me a review in the meantime! Bye reader friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Glad to see everyone and the new viewers to the newest chapter! Glad you all took well to Blake's Houndour because you'll get more of him here and the relationships he has to build. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights.**

Chapter 6

Houndour watched as his new trainer, Blake, and her sister, Maura got everything out for lunch. It was around eleven o'clock and Blake said stopping by the river side would be great. They could relax while taking a scenic route to Cyllage City. He was adjusting…not really. He could tell that Blake was the only one who seemed to like him. She petted him and talked to him while Maura avoided him. Froakie did the same as Maura, but only when he wanted Blake's attention on him. Houndour didn't feel this was better.

"Here ya go," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Houndour looked up and saw Blake putting down a bowl of food. Houndour just stared at. He looked around and saw Maura and Froakie glaring at him. He didn't want them to watch him. He didn't even know if he could eat. "Why don't you come and sit by me?"

Houndour looked up at her smiling face and nodded. He preferred that. He walked over and sat next to the spot where Blake was going to be. He watched as she put the bowl down and then petted his head. He didn't say anything and simply began eating.

He was still hungry. Back with his other trainer he never really got much to eat and was always still hungry. He looked up at Blake as she was finishing her own food. How was he supposed to tell her? Could he even tell her?

"Are we saving this for later?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. When we get to Cyllage City I can ask around for some odd jobs that pay on the spot. Until then we need to conserve." Blake answered. Even on the road, money was still tight.

"Can we have some of the bread?" Maura asked.

"I don't see why not." Blake said as she pulled a loaf out that received from the nurse in Ambrette Town.

"Awesome!"

As Blake began cutting the bread up Houndour could feel his mouth start to water. It looked and smelled so good. He wanted some, but didn't know how to ask and he was certainly wasn't going to beg for it. That was below him. Blake then sat a piece on her leg and cut another one. Houndour's body acted for him as he creeped up to Blake's side out of her sight. He reached up carefully and snatched the piece of bread.

"Hey!" Maura's voice called out which alerted Blake. Blake looked and saw the Houndour had taken the piece of bread that she had cut…for him. She gave a soft smile. She figured as much. "Blake!"

"What?" Blake answered.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Maura asked. She didn't know why her sister didn't flip out. Stealing was wrong and despite that Blake's done it many times before didn't mean she wasn't against it. Desperate times calls for desperate measures and if she had to steal in order to feed her baby sister at night then in Blake' eyes, that was acceptable. Or in this case, I don't know what to do so I'm going to do what I know. It wasn't Houndour's fault.

"That's alright. It was for him anyway." Blake said where everyone could hear her. Houndour looked at Blake. This was for him? "I figured you still hungry."

"Gr." Houndour said and nodded.

"Here Mar. Take yours and here ya go Froakie."

"Why are you like this toward him?!" Maura said as she stomped up and got near both her sister and the Pokémon in question.

"Why are you acting like this?" Blake asked calmly back. She had been through this with Maura before. The attitude. Maura often got lippy with her sister when Blake did something Maura either a) didn't understand, b) didn't agree with, or c) all the above. Blake went with C. "I don't see the point in punishing him when he didn't know any better. I trust you know that too."

Maura glared at her sister, but that was her front. She didn't want Blake to know that she knew her sister was right. She did know. There were many times with in the orphanage or alone that Maura didn't get trouble, but was explained why that wasn't right. Maura liked that was how Blake handled it, not spanked and/or sent to bed without dinner at the orphanage. Punishment wasn't that bad as Blake would risk getting punished herself when she sneak up to comfort her and typically have stolen food for her. She was just so mad.

"He's gonna be hard to train." Maura commented.

"That was uncalled for." Blake snapped slowly losing her temper.

"It's true. When have you seen a successful rehabilitated Pokémon?" Maura asked. Blake glared at her like she lost it. Of course she hadn't ever seen one. She'd only been with Pokémon for about a month or so. It had been just her and her sister. That was all that been enough for them.

"You're jealous." Blake said with a small smirk.

Maura gasped. How dare Blake say that? She wasn't jealous of a Pokémon. Especially not one that steals and was raised badly. Plus she liked Froakie. She had no problems with the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Well he seemed to want Blake more than her right now, but she was her trainer. Blake just seemed to put more of her time toward something other than her. Maura's mouth slowly shut her open mouth. Blake…was right.

"I'm going for a walk with Houndour. Froakie stay here and protect Maura." Blake said as she turned and went toward her dark and fire type after she grabbed her bag.

"Blake…" Maura said trying to stop her sister before she left.

Houndour wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go on that walk with Blake. At the same time it sounded like fun, but not so much. Plus she had her bag with her. He didn't want to know what that meant. However, she was his trainer and he promised to listen to her. Even if she didn't want him anymore.

* * *

Houndour walked behind Blake at a distance of about two feet. He couldn't see her face, but he guessed she was probably mad at him. He was use to stealing and it just became natural. His other trainer didn't seem to mind what he did and he remember this much back when he was a wild Pokémon. Was it all really this different? A loud item dropping on sound brought the dark type from his thoughts. He looked to see Blake kneel down and open her bag. She grabbed a red ball. His Poké Ball? He knew it.

"Wanna play?" Blake asked.

"Hou?" Houndour questioned as he looked up at her as she was showing him a red ball, not his Poké Ball.

Was she serious? Play? Like running around and having fun? He still looked at her confused and Blake smiled before ruffing his head. She then threw the ball and ran after it. She picked it up and showed it to him. He understood what to do, but he didn't understand why. Next he felt himself being shoved playfully.

"Come on Houndour. Humor me." Blake said.

He might as well and he crouched into a playing position. Blake smiled grew larger and she pushed his head before taking off running. Houndour gave a dirty look and chased after his trainer. Blake then threw the ball back and Houndour turned to go for it. He had to beat Blake as she was threatened to get before he would. His heart pounded in a way different than any other time. This time it wanted to keep him going. To keep chasing and not pounding in the heat of battle to attack someone who didn't deserve it. Houndour slid and grabbed it. He smugly showed it to her.

"Hou."

"See, isn't that better?" Blake said. The ball dropped from the surprised dark type. She was sneaky. She planned this. Blake showed him the better side of life. The better side of his heart pounding in the moments of fun and happiness. "Now, I don't want you to steal from others. If you want something ask. I know it's going to be a while before you're comfortable, but this is a start. I never quit and you shouldn't think about it. Don't worry about the other two. They'll come around."

Houndour looked at her like all this was unbelievable. Back at the fossil center he howled thinking that the rest of his life would be over. He had nowhere to go and he certainly couldn't take of himself with how he was raised. He forgot what it was to be wild. He would have to be a captured Pokémon and he thought then that no one would want him. Blake did. Blake was making her promise come true. She was showing him a better life, to be with a trainer that loved him, and she was becoming a trainer worth loving.

"Hou!" Houndour said giving Blake's hand a lick.

A scream erupted through the trees. Bird Pokémon flew from the trees frighten from the high pitch sound laced with fear. Both heads snapped up and toward the direction they came from and would eventually go back.

"Maura!" Blake stood and screamed. She recognized the scream of her little sister. Before Blake could make a move she saw a black figure rush away. Houndour was running away from their spot in the grass. Blake quickly followed, but fell behind the speeding dark type.

* * *

Maura held the paralyzed Froakie in her arms. The Electrike came out of nowhere and attacked them. Froakie attempted to defend them, but was paralyzed and electrocuted. She pushed herself closed in a tree stump hoping that she'd blend in. The Electrike glared at her and only approached slowly. They seemed to be enjoying watching her squirm unable to do anything. She screamed hoping someone, Blake, would hear her. She prayed Blake would come and save her. She knew she was jealous. Blake was a trainer now and had other members of their family to care for and she hoped in the future, challengers.

"Trike…" one of the larger Electrike growled as he charged. The electricity wrapped his body making him seem more menacing. Maura was seconds away from closing her eyes to eliminate her line of sight and attempt to stop the tears.

"Hou!" a howl interrupted.

Maura looked up and saw a black dog jump over the stump and in front of her. Houndour! The tears stopped forms and was replaced with hope. Houndour growled at the opposing Pokémon. Maura could see part of the look in his eyes and had seen it before. The time before he attacked Blake. Except he was defending her.

"Trike!" Electrike cried and jumped at Houndour using Thunder Fang.

Houndour didn't move and instead opened his own jaws and retaliated with a Fire Fang. Both fang attacked clamped on to each other and an entire dog fight was on. Maura didn't see very much before she was wrapped in comforting and familiar arms. Blake. She did come. She knew she would. She always did.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Maura said. "But…"

"Don't worry." Blake said getting supplies out of her bag to help her starter.

Blake felt a sense of guilt. She had to help Froakie, but at the same time she needed to help Houndour. She glanced over at her other Pokémon and saw that he was actually faring well by himself. Some of the Electrike had backed down and allowed the stronger members take part in the fight.

"Houndour Ember!" Blake cried at let him know he had a chance to attack while he was at a distance.

"Hou!" Houndour cried taking the command from his trainer and attacked. Some of the Electrike were pelted by the small flames while others jumped out of the way.

"Trike!" The leader of the pack cried as he had enough of watching his member fail to take down the dark and fire type. He jumped into the air and attacked them with an Electro Ball.

Houndour didn't see the move coming at him. He was too focused on the Electrike in front of him. They had done their job in distracting the trained Pokémon.

"Houndour watch out!" Came Maura's voice from the fray.

Houndour looked up and saw the move about to hit him. A part of him felt relieved that she had called out to him. It made happy. She was beginning to like him, just like Blake said. As he stared at the move another ball based move entered his line of sight colliding with the electrical one and destroying it. It was a Water Pulse.

"Froa!" Froakie cried as he was feeling refreshed by the help of Blake and ready to help out his friend. He knew acting this was immature, but he guessed he was still mad that Houndour attacked Blake and some guilt still laid inside him. He blamed it on the poor dark type that just wanted another chance.

"Hou!" Houndour thanked the water type.

"Why don't we do this together?" Blake asked as she now stood behind her Pokémon.

"Yay!" Maura cried.

"Froakie use Bubble and Houndour Ember!" Blake called.

Bother Pokémon stood side by side and attacked the opposing Electrike. The moves pelted them they all growled in response. They turned back toward them and prepared their own counter attack. They went to cry before another barked signaling a halt.

"Trike!"

"Trike?"

"Electrike. Elec. Trike." The leader had told the pack before he turned around and began to walk back toward they were camped out. It was pointless to go against Pokémon that were trained and apparently would have an advantage based on moves and command. It was better to leave with his pride still intact than to run away with their tails between their legs. The other Electrike growled not wanting to leave the fight seeing this as a loss and turned following their leader out of respect. He knew when the battle wasn't worth fighting anymore.

"That was close…" Blake sighed. "Everyone alright?"

"Froakie!"

"Hou."

"Yeah." Came Maura's soft voice. Blake turned sensing something wrong. She saw that tears gathered in her eyes. Not of pain, but fear and guilt. "I'm sorry!" Maura than ran up and hugged her older sister holding her for her worth. Sure, Blake had changed since leaving Lumiose City, but this was good. Blake was becoming estranged from her sister where Maura understood why. In a way Blake was finally focusing on herself. Now Maura could find herself instead of living under her sister's wings.

"It's alright…" Blake cooed as she caressed her sister's hair.

"I love you Brae…" Maura sniffled.

"Love you too Mar."

Maura released her sister and smiled up at her as she whipped her tears. Blake was right. She was jealous because she had gotten use to her attention being on her. Now it for toward others now and she knew Blake would need her help. Blake would still protect her no matter what happened. She then turned and looked down at the one who was the target of her jealousy. She kneeled down and Houndour took a couple steps back away. He wanted to be her friend, but from earlier today the feeling wasn't felt to be mutual. Houndour looked up at Blake and Blake nodded. Taking the signal he inched closer to the girl and looked up to her.

"I'm sorry Houndour. I think you're a great Pokémon and I'm glad that you are here and not with those bad people anymore. I'm glad Blake caught you and thank you for saving me." Maura said as she then enveloped him in a hug. Houndour jumped in surprise and ended up hugging the girl back. He then licked her accepting her apology and Maura began to laugh. Houndour took a page from his trainer's book and playfully crouched down. He gave a bark and Maura's face that was once stained with tears brighten up. She chased the dark type happy to have found a new friend.

Froakie stood watching the moment between Houndour and Maura. It was cute and nice that everything worked out. He would talk to the dark type later. He needed this moment more than hearing his apology. He then jumped feeling arms wrap around him and pick him up interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see Blake picked him up and held him, hugging.

"Thank you for protecting her." Blake said to him. "You're the best."

"Froa…" Froakie voiced and rubbed the back of his head. He was just doing what Blake would have done or wanted him too. He took her care upon himself when Blake left. Blake would have been devastated if anything happened to her. Froakie couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't know how to handle Blake if she was distraught. He knew in the future he'd learn, just not now.

"I mean it. Thank you for everything. What do you say we start working on training?" Blake asked.

"Kie?"

"Yeah. I can't become a great dark type trainer unless you're all trained up." Blake explained. "I can't do it alone."

"Froakie!" Froakie said hugging her and climbing to her shoulder. This would be his spot with his trainer. From here he would watch them grow, well, until he couldn't sit there anymore.

 **AN: Well it's finished! Sorry about the delay…college life…uh. Anyway, I hope you'll leave me a Review and in meantime follow and favorite and patiently wait for the next update unless you read any of my other stories then I guess you won't that long for a story. *shrugs shoulders* Have a great day and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm super excited so I shall put it into my story until Tuesday! Also for the readers of this fanfiction I have good news I have about this. I have about 34 chapters planned for this so it keeps going! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

Crash! Shatter!

Blake and Maura turned around to the noise of a window breaking. Out of a clothing store jumped a jacket with legs and ran toward them. The owner of the shop came rushing out and looked to where her merchandise could have ran off too. Pokémon were allowed in the shop and she assumed it belonged to a customer. She was showing off the jacket when this Pokémon cutely walked up to her and snatched it.

"Blake!" Maura yelled as the jacket got closer. The article of clothing jumped and collided with Blake. Blake fell on her back onto the street. The jacket then jumped off running toward the edge of town. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Blake said sitting up. She then brushed herself off. Blake's eyes widen as she felt by her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"My wallet's gone!" Blake said.

She turned back toward the next route and searched. She hoped to see the Pokémon under the jacket, but she knew it was long gone. Blake knew the Pokémon stole it. One, she had her wallet a minute ago because she remembered putting it back in her pocket after using it moments ago. Two, she knew the skills of pick pocketing. Blake couldn't help, but take a second and admire the Pokémon's work. She had to do a few times and had only gotten caught once. It must have known a move or been able to push up on her pocket when it collided with her. However, Blake couldn't help her anger as that was all their money for their journey until they could reach a town where Blake could do some odd jobs.

"Blake…" Maura said to get her sister's attention.

"Hey kids!" It was the shop owner. "Did you see a Pokémon take off with a jacket?

"Yeah, it went out of town and took my wallet." Blake explained to her.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry. I've heard rumors about a Pokémon thief in town, but didn't pay attention to it. I thought, 'why would it rob a clothing store?'" the woman told them as she attempted to laugh it off. She didn't want to show she was bitter in front of children and the jacket wasn't actually that much. Her family always did tell her that she was too nice, but it benefitted others. "If you want to come with me I'll take you to the police station to report it."

* * *

Blake and Maura walked out of the station about an hour and a half later with frowns on their faces. They told they couldn't do much about it because it wasn't a human that stole it, but they were looking into catching the Pokémon since the amount of thefts had increased. However, they were more considered in catching a human thief than the Pokémon. He was stealing anything he could get his hands on from jewels to Pokemon. They theorized that they might be connected. If they caught the human than they might catch the Pokémon. With their gym leader and other figures gone they need to focus on the public and not a girl's problem. Blake didn't want to argue and simply said okay and left.

"What are we going to do?" Maura asked her sister.

"I have an idea." Blake said.

"Excuse me?" The woman from the clothing store deadpanned. They learned her name was Kylie on the way to the police station. Now these kids were back asking or more like acting if they were the police with questions.

"Do you have something that the Pokémon touched? Or remember what it was?" Blake asked again.

"I don't remember what it was. I'm not good with Pokémon, but it was brown. However, it did rub its face in this," Kylie said showing the girls piece of fabric. "It's the same type of cloth as the jacket it stole. I think it liked it. I thought it was a trainer's so I wanted to see it wanted one of our PokéJackets."

"What are you thinking Brae?" Maura asked.

"You'll see. Go Houndour!" Blake said bringing out her dark and fire type.

"Hou!" he cried and then looked up to his trainer. Every time she needed him made him feel more at home. Home was a place he thought was where he lived, but it should be where he wanted to be. He didn't want to be a part of Team Aggro. He was always worried that one day Blake might be the same.

"Come here boy." Blake said holding the fabric.

"Hou?" She wasn't going to put that on him, was she? Despite it looked awfully warm, it was hideous.

"Can you smell anyone on this and track it?" Blake asked.

Houndour nodded hoping that he'd be able to do what she asked. He saw the other Pokémon doing this before when they were chasing Pokémon down. He wasn't sure why Blake needed him to do it now. He hoped not to track down a Pokémon she intended to capture against its will.

"Dour…" he voiced unsure.

"Don't worry," Blake said scratching him behind the ears. "A Pokémon stole my wallet and I'd like it back. I just need some help."

After hearing her tell him why Houndour stuck his nose into the fabric and sniffed. He smelled the scent of grass…outdoors and…a female aroma. The Pokémon in question was female and found outside the town. He then lifted his head and sniffed the air before floor.

"Hou!" Houndour cried to his trainer that he caught the scent.

"He's got something!" Maura said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Blake said. "May I take this with me?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry, we'll get everything back."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you and good luck." Kylie said before the girls rushed out of the store.

* * *

They followed Houndour out of town onto the next route. Houndour had to take another whiff of the fabric to make sure he didn't lose the scent. They went passed some flowers and past giant boulders that blocked areas around the cliff side. As they got closer to a giant cluster of rocks a flurry of stars shot at them. Blake pulled Maura out of the way with her and Houndour jumped to avoid them.

"Vee!" a high pitch voice cried. All three looked on top of the boulder to see the brown Pokémon Kylie saw. It was an Eevee. "Vee…"

"Hou…" Houndour growled back.

Eevee then got into a battle stance. She would fight this trainer if needed it wouldn't be the first time. She glared at them with such a serious expression hoping it would scare them off.

"Emol…" a quiet voice said. Out from behind the boulder appeared an Emolga who was trailed by a Snubbull. The Snubbull who was wearing the jacket that was apparently stolen by the Eevee. A breeze came through the area and instantly everyone began to shiver except Houndour and Eevee. Emolga cuddled up to Snubbull while Maura moved closer to her sister. Looking closer at the Snubbull Blake could see its nose looked dry. That explained it. Eevee stole the jacket to keep her warm.

"I get it." Blake said. "Don't worry about the jacket."

"Blake?" Maura tapped her sister. Weren't they supposed to get the jacket back?

"Vui?" Eevee questioned. What was this girl talking about?

"Keep it. We can say we didn't find it. I think your friend needs it more than a pampered Pokémon." Blake said.

Blake couldn't help feel a kinder spirit to the Pokémon. Eevee took the jacket so that she could keep her friends warm and didn't get sick as the weather changed. Blake realized these Pokémon were a lot like her and Maura when they lived in the city. Some of Maura's clothes were taken from cheap shops and well…she stole money too. Not in large quantities and not that she'd tell her sister. She kept a lot from her for well…the thought that Maura would be disappointed in her. She promised herself she'd change on this journey. Not for the sake of their goal, but for Maura too. Eevee took it upon herself to care for these wild Pokémon and she wanted them to be healthy and happy.

"Eevee?" Eevee said confused and looked to her friends who were cheering having understood what the trainer was saying. She seriously didn't believe that a person would just let this go or even protect them.

"Well what do we have here?" A rough voice asked. Everyone turned toward the voice to see a man in dark clothes with facial hair. He had a bag over his shoulder that looked heavy. "I followed you to see if I could find the thievin' Pokémon myself to make a catch for keeps or a sale, but you kids are playin' hero."

"You're the thief the police are looking for." Blake bluntly said as she moved Maura behind her. She ignored the kid notion.

"Guilty as charged," the man sneered. "It appears you know who I am and I can't let you blabbin' to me to the cops now can I? Go Pancham!"

"Pan!" the fighting type cried.

"Ready Houndour?" Blake asked.

"Hou." He nodded.

"Oh this will be good." The thief said seeing that this foolish girl was going to battle him at a disadvantage. "Why don't you go home kids and let me snag that Eevee and be on my way?"

"You're not getting anyone." Blake told him.

Eevee's ears perked up at hearing how serious she was. Perhaps she could be a human that wanted to protect them. Even if not, she wasn't going to go with that freak anyway. He looked like he'd be a horrible trainer and who knew what kind of trouble he'd get into. Plus Pancham didn't look the friendliest either.

"Pancham Arm Thrust!" he called. Pancham jumped and pulled back his arms to strike at Houndour.

"Houndour dodge it!" Blake commanded and Houndour jumped back causing Pancham to miss. "Now Ember!"

Houndour attacked with Ember and struck Pancham in the face. The leaf in his mouth burned and Pancham spit it out. The fighting type glared at Houndour before pulling out another one from his pouch and placing it in his mouth.

"Pancham Slash!"

Pancham moved in and took a swipe at Houndour. The dark and fire type yelped and was tossed to the ground. Houndour got up and was ready to fight back. He didn't want anything to happen to these Pokémon either. He was tired of being the one to cause pain. He wanted to prevent it.

"Fire Fang!"

Houndour caught Pancham off guard with a close range attack and bit him with Fire Fang on the arm. Pancham cried out and attempted to pry the mutt of him.

"Circle Throw!" the thief yelled.

Pancham smirked before grabbing a hold of Houndour and tossing him over his head with Circle Throw. Houndour slammed into the ground and had taken heavy damage from the attack. He attempted to get to his feet, but ended up falling back to the ground. Blake felt helpless as she on the other side.

"Pancham finish with Karate Chop!"

"Cham!"

Before Pancham got a chance to carry out his master's command he was struck with a Swift attack. Blake turned to see Eevee must have jumped from the boulder, attacked with Swift, and landed in front of Houndour to protect him.

"Vui!" she shouted.

"Oh, decided to join me?" he asked.

"Eevee!" she shouted as she slowly approached the thief and his Pokémon. Blake couldn't help, but noticed the cute look in her eye. It was endearing.

"Well aren't you comin' 'round?"

Eevee got closer to Pancham before she slapped Pancham across the face her paw. Eevee then jumped back before launching into a Quick Attack hitting Pancham in the stomach. Pancham then rolled backward before being laid out on his back. He quickly got back to his feet and wasn't happy that he was tricked just as his trainer was.

"Pan!"

"Why you little!" the thief shouted. The little trickster! Blake heard Maura snicker and tried not to herself. "You're mine!" Everyone's eyes widen seeing the man pull out an Ultra Ball. Eevee knew she'd wouldn't be able to fight that kind of ball so easily. She had seen many others before her get caught in those kind of Poké Balls.

"Emol!" a voice screamed and Emolga came swooping in onto the thief's shoulder. She smiled before she used Nuzzle succeeding in paralyzing him.

"Pancham!" the fighting type yelled for his trainer and turned to attempt to attack that flying electric rat.

"Hou!"

"Vui!"

Pancham turned in time to see an Ember and a Swift come straight at him. Pancham was struck with the attacks and fainted.

"Nice job!" Blake said to the Pokémon.

"Are you all okay?" a voice yelled. They turned to see Kylie and some of the police officers running ahead of her.

The officers instantly saw the man they had been after and cuffed him. They also found Pancham's Poké Ball and returned the fainted Pokémon in case he woke up and wouldn't come quietly.

"Yeah we're fine!" Maura said.

"That's a relief. I was worried about you kids after you left. I was afraid you'd been attacked so I went to get the police." Kylie explained.

"Thank you!" Maura said.

Blake didn't feel as grateful as she probably should. This woman got help for them because she was worried about these kids. Sure, she didn't mind, but it was the fact she had referred to her as a child. Blake was seventeen and almost an adult in the eyes of the law. She didn't think she should be considered a child? Did everyone see her as this? Like she needed to help by every adult that could take pity on her. It was her individualistic side coming out, but after a certain age being referred to as a child was an insult.

Not only that the police wouldn't do much for her before. Blake couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was a kid in their eyes or a simple trainers. This fueled her want to be a gym leader. There were kids, teens, just like her that were respected because they were trainers who had gone far in the world of Pokemon. Blake wondered if being gym leader would let her change all that.

"Oh the jacket!" Kylie announced seeing Snubbull wearing it.

"Yeah. Eevee stole it to make sure they all stayed warm when it got colder." Maura explained.

"That's so sweet." Kylie said.

"So this is the Pokémon thief."

"Eevay!" Eevee shouted rather harshly as the police picked her up by the scruff. She attempted to turn and bite him, but couldn't reach.

"What's going to happen to Eevee and all these Pokémon?" Maura asked innocently.

"I have an idea." Kylie said. "These Pokémon seem like they need a place to stay. Well, how about this? Snubbull looks like a model and could model Pokémon accessories for me while Emolga could be too and maybe stop thieves. Seeing Emolga did a pretty good job with that guy, it shouldn't be that hard. If they want to take the jobs they can live with me or at the shop where they'll be safe and warm."

"Snub!"

"Emol!"

"Glad you appear to agree." Kylie smiled.

"What about Eevee?" Maura asked. It was clear Eevee wouldn't get such an offer as the other two had gotten.

"Eevee will be taken into custody until we can find out what to do with her. Despite she's a Pokémon, she's still a thief. We'll figure out something." The officer said who had Eevee. By then Eevee had calmed down with a glare. She accepted the man wasn't going to put her down and she wasn't going to attack him. She was already in enough trouble. They were going to do the same with Pancham except his was more determined. He would be rehabilitated, given to the center to be released, or held until his trainer might be able to care for him.

"Eevee can go with me."

"Huh?"

Blake's voice had been clearly heard by everyone there. They looked to the young trainer and she looked dead serious.

"I can take Eevee off your hands. Think of this as putting her into custody of someone who will teach her." Blake said appealing to the officers. "That is, if she wants to come with me."

Eevee looked at Blake who is looking at her. Both of them lock eyes. Eevee had to admit that Blake was different. She protected everyone like she does. Eevee didn't know what about Blake screamed similarity. She also mulled over her options. Go with this trainer or be at the mercy of whatever this man with a strong grip who was apparently law enforcement had in store for her. Both options were pretty vague. From what Eevee had seen this trainer didn't seem so bad. She understood her and protected her. She was also a serious person that knew what she was doing. These cops…well they were scary and she didn't like the idea of possibly being put in a cage or on a chain. A Pokémon version of being cuffed and jailed.

"Vee." Eevee nodded to Blake's statement. Eevee would go with Blake. Sure, this was getting her out of trouble, but she really didn't have anything else. Her friends were going to be taken care of and she might as well be heading toward the slammer. A trainer and being confided to a Poké Ball didn't seem too horrible. At least she'd get stronger and be able to grow.

"Is that okay?" Blake asked the officers. "If we give back everything Eevee stole, can I take her with me?"

The officers looked at one another unsure how to answer the girl. It made a lot of sense and there wouldn't be much of a problem. At least this they didn't have to convict or rehabilitate a Pokémon. There was more of a peaceful ending this way. Everyone walked away unharmed, the thieves caught, and the stolen items were going to be returned.

"If you promise to take care of her." The officer said giving Eevee over to Blake. Blake took the Pokémon in her arms and hugged her. She needed to feel that she had made a good choice and that she was going to be loved. She was nothing like the man who attempted to capture her.

"Don't worry, I will!" Blake said smiling and pulling out a Poké Ball. "Ready?"

"Vee."

Blake then tapped Eevee on the head and the capsule opened pulling her inside. The ball shook in her hand. One. Two. Three. Click!

"Yay! Brae I'm so happy you got Eevee!" Maura said.

"Thanks Mar." Blake said letting her new Pokémon back out next to her previously newest capture.

"Hou!" Houndour said.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"Don't worry girl. I'll take care of you. You'll also see that Return is much better than Covet." Blake said winking at Eevee.

"Vee…" Eevee blushed knowing what Blake meant. Blake wanted a bond, a friendship with her. Then something else came to her new trainer's mind.

"Hey Eevee, can I have my wallet back?"

 **AN: Well, that's the end of the chapter. I would have posted it when I finished it, but it was like 4:20 am and I wanted to read it over before posting. Anyway, you might have seen it coming, but Blake has again taken in another Pokémon with some trouble. I thought it was fitting. I hope you enjoyed it and will come back for eight! Please in the meantime Review, Favorite, and Follow! You're reviews help a lot even if I don't say it. Some people are weirded out by those authors who respond to them and I'm skittish about that. Thanks again and see you next time! Bye Friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the lateness, but I've been super busy with life. This happens near the end of semesters because everything is just thrown at me. By the way, I'm making this how to be a gym leader stuff up as I go since nothing says it exactly. Instead of ranting about my life and my agendas I'll let you lovely readers do what you do, read. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 8

Blake watched as Maura ran ahead as she played around with the stones that aligned Geosenge Town with Houndour. She wasn't concerned about any wild Pokémon as she knew her dark and fire type would protect her sister. He always did and it wasn't like she wasn't a sprint away with two other Pokémon currently hanging on her shoulders ready for command if needed. Neither Froakie nor Eevee wanted to play, but rather preferred to be near their trainer. For Eevee she was still getting used to having one.

It was a beautiful day for traveling and they were finally on schedule. They could take some time to enjoy the day and scenery. They were so on time that Blake even got in some training that morning while Maura was still asleep.

"Look Brae! There's Geosenge Town!" Maura said pointing to the cabin like places that made up the little town.

"Not too much longer…" Blake said coming up next her to. Blake eyed her sister carefully to see if she was paying attention. She smirked before giving her a shove. "Race ya!"

"Blake!" Maura yelled at her sister for cheating.

When Blake took off both Froakie and Eevee jumped off and joined the other girl and Houndour in on the race to the town. The finish line was the stone opening at the start. So far Blake was ahead, but quite a large feet thanks to her head start and longer legs. She was predicted to be the victor.

"Kie!" Froakie cried as he tossed frubbles at her feet. They were on target and stopped his trainer in her tracks.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Fair is fair!" Maura said passing her sister.

Houndour then nipped at Maura's shoes making then come untied. Maura staggered a little before finding rhythm to run with them untied. She glared at the dark type feeling betrayed. However, she had to giggle seeing Froakie get Houndour with the same he got Blake with. He whined getting stuck.

Blake quickly thought and slipped her feet from her shoes. With her feet free and sprinted to catch up in her socks. It didn't take long for Blake to cover the distance. Blake had noticed Froakie wasn't all interesting in racing, but making it more difficult for them to win and get some laughs.

"I'm going to win!"

"No you're not!"

They were almost to the finish line, it would be close. Suddenly a flash passed by both of them and through the stone structure to the start of town. Both girls stopped in their tracks dumfounded to see the real winner. She sat there smugly and licked her paws. She looked to her trainer and smugness grew into a smile to match. Eevee. Eevee used Quick Attack to get ahead and claim victory.

"Now who's the cheater?" Blake said.

"Still you. They learn from their trainer." Maura said pushing her sister.

"I deserved that." Blake admitted. They were all terrible. "I'll be back. I have to get my shoes and Houndour."

* * *

"What now Blake?" Maura asked when they were coming out of the center about an hour later.

"I really don't know…I would guess find out about gym leaders here. Interest? If there is no interest then I guess I can't pitch for it." Blake guessed. "Wanna split up?"

"What?" Maura asked. Was Blake sick or did she just say split up?

"Yeah, take Houndour and be careful. We'll cover more of the population." Blake explained.

"Alright!" Maura exclaimed excited about doing field work on her own. "Can I take Eevee too?"

"I don't see why not if she wants too."

"Okay! Come on you too!" Maura said patting her leg. Houndour ran up ready to go.

Eevee looked to Blake. She really didn't want to and wanted to stay with her trainer. She looked up to look at her trainer in the eyes. Upon making contact she shook her head.

"Don't want to?"

"Ee…" Eevee said as she rubbed on her trainer's leg.

"That's okay Eevee. I understand you want to be with Blake." Maura said. She wasn't offended at all. Seriously. She understood that Eevee was just caught by her sister less than about three days ago and still was unsure by others not Blake. Eevee was okay with Maura, but the idea being away from someone who protected her when she still felt like she could be taken made the normal type skittish. Maura understood Eevee wanted to be near her sister.

While Blake was at the Pokémon Center she asked Nurse Joy if she knew anyone who had been the town a while about two decades ago, more or less. She gave her a few names and Blake decided to check them out first, especially the one who was a geologist. They would know the most. However, not about being a gym leader. About her parents.

The part of herself that Blake hated for lying to Maura that grew larger. Blake didn't want to split to cover more of the population. Yes, that was a great excuse that worked, but not the only one. She sent her away so she could ask questions to these people. That was also why she wanted Houndour to go with her. He didn't need to know that she had done that to someone he grown close too. She suspected Froakie knew and Eevee seemed like she'd be on her trainer's side. That part of herself told her that she wasn't lying, but exempting the truth so it wasn't the same thus making it acceptable.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello?" an older man asked answering the door. He looked to be in his fifties. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you've been here a while correct?" Blake asked.

"Over thirty years. I study the stones here." He explained.

"Did you happen to know Owen and Noelle Rhetta?" Blake asked straight away.

"What's it to you kid?" He asked.

"I'm their daughter."

"Well then, come on in. I'm Dr. Wheeler. I met your parents when they came to study the area surrounding the mysterious megalithic stones around town. We worked together for about a year and kept in some touch afterward. I looked at the stones themselves while they researched the energy they put out." Dr. Wheeler explained as he sat down in a chair and offered her one. Froakie and Eevee sat on her shoulder and lap respectively.

"Energy?" Blake asked.

"Yes, the stones put out an energy that seems to attract some Pokémon and other effects. We aren't sure why and we can't put too much into them since they're sacred and shouldn't be disturbed. Research says that they might be graves of Pokémon."

Blake's jaw dropped a short moment hearing that part and she hugged Eevee. She didn't want to think about that. Eevee looked up to her trainer to see her eyes showing concern and intensity. Eevee put her head to her arm in comfort.

"What about my parents?"

"Like I said we worked together about a year until they left needing to move on to another lead and well…from I heard, have you. That I'm assuming you're the oldest, Blake right?" Dr. Wheeler guessed.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name." Blake apologized.

"Not a problem. You're parents seemed to see something about the types of Pokémon that gather around here have something in common with Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?"

"Are you familiar with it?"

"Yeah."

"Well Pokémon such as Houndour, Electrike, Meditite, and even some Ralts were seen hanging around. I believe they left to see the sundial in Anistar City. I heard their research didn't go far, but that was from the community, but stopped to have a child."

"Me."

Dr. Wheeler nodded.

"When did you work with them?"

"About 18-19 years ago. Your parents were young and ready to show they could contribute. They were good people and I considered them my friends. I hope I answered your questions."

"You did, thank you. Sorry for coming to you."

"Not at all. Glad I got to meet you. I'm sorry about Owen and Noelle."

"Thank you." Blake said bowing before taking her leave.

"Eevee?" Eevee asked. She wasn't sure about what just happened in there.

"Froakie Kie Fro." Froakie told Blake.

"I knew it." Blake said about Froakie knowing. "I knew you knew along. And you're right, I better tell her too."

Blake sat down on a bench and sat Eevee in her lap and explained what she could. She didn't lie to her. She told her that her parents had supposedly been murdered and she wanted to find out why. The reasons she sent Maura away was because she didn't know and wanted to protect her. Houndour didn't know because Blake was afraid of hurting him if he knew plus he was close with her sister. Eevee understood this more than Blake thought. She didn't tell Emolga or Snubbull that she stole the jacket at first. She told them she found on the street along with wallet. Later, they figured out, but nothing came out of it. She wondered if they held anything against her for lying to them. She understood Blake reasons and yes, she sided with her trainer.

"Eevee." Eevee said nodding she understood and wouldn't tell.

"Thank you girl." Blake said hugging her.

A gust of wind occurred causing them all to look at. A helicopter was flying above them as was circling near the town. Ropes can from the opened door and people slid down to the ground. Blake saw some familiar people coming into the town. Team Aggro. What would they want in the small town? Nothing was there.

"Blake!" Maura said running up to her sister. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I wanna find out."

As they reached the end of town they were working on some of the stones with devices. From what they could see it appeared to examine energy levels. Blake thought back to what Dr. Wheeler told her. Apparently the stones had energy levels.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Got one!" a voice called. A man with dark hair turned with a smile. Maura gasped and tapped her sister.

"Blake…" Maura said pointing to the admin who she remembered had a Chespin.

Multiple grunts circled the stone and fired a netting at it. The nets opened like energy net that couldn't be broke unless released or disrupted. The helicopter moved over and that was when it clicked to Blake what they're doing. Those were sacred.

"They're stealing a stone!" Blake said as she rushed from her spot to make an attempt at stopping them. "Froakie Bubble! Houndour Ember! Eevee Swift!"

"What?!" the admin screamed as different kind of attacks came at them and struck the ground around them stopping them from completing the next step. He turned and saw the girl who interrupted them before. "You…you're getting to be a pest."

"Sorry, but even I know no one should be touching these and I won't be allowing you to."

"We'll see about that. Go Quilladin! Go Golbat!"

"Quil!"

"Bat!"

"A double battle…" Blake said to herself and turned to her Pokémon. She saw Eevee looking ready to fight along with Froakie. She turned to her fire type and saw he had a dazed look like a trance. She kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his back. "It's okay. Just protect Maura."

"Hou." He nodded.

"Let's go you two!"

"Ee!"

"Froa!"

"Froakie use Water Pulse and Eevee Swift!"

The two small Pokémon jumped into the air and unleashed their attacks. The Swift struck both Pokémon while the Water Pulse hit Golbat.

"Pin Missile! Air Cutter!"

"Jump to dodge!" Blake commanded.

Blake's Pokémon jumped into the air and the moves homed in on them. The Pin Missile struck them and they were sent hurtling back to the ground. Everything happened so fast. Her Pokémon were hit and then she noticed by dodging made the attacks pass her and head toward Maura.

"Aah!" Maura screamed as she moved her arms to shield herself.

"No!"

"Hou!"

Houndour moved in front of Maura and attacked the incoming Pin Missile with Ember. The Ember caused the grass type move to explode. Blake held her breath and released it when she saw they were okay. She thanked Houndour for being there. She was lucky to have a Pokémon that was like him and would protect them. She then heard a voice yell.

"Wing Attack!" the admin cried as his Golbat then swooped in and struck Eevee with the flying type attack. Froakie and Eevee hit the ground with a hard thud. Froakie got up right away while Eevee struggled.

"Are you guys okay?!" Blake asked.

"Fro. Froakie?" Froakie nodded before turning to his battle partner.

"Ee…" Eevee said still attempting to get to her paws.

"Quilladin use Needle Arm! And Golbat Swift!"

Quilladin charged forward and smacked Froakie with his grass type move while the Swift pelted them.

"No!" Blake cried as she ran out toward her Pokémon to check if they were alright. When the smoke cleared from the use of the moves it was clear neither were going to last much longer. She turned around and saw that Houndour was in the arms of Maura. She could tell in his eyes there was fear. She wouldn't make them fight. She stood up and moved in front of her Pokémon. As their trainer she'd protect them just like before.

"Blake no!"

"Oh you think you're gonna be a little hero again? All brave no brains in you." The admin laughed.

"No, I have more than you. I have the brains to know right from wrong and to stand up to people like you."

"Yah know kid. I don't have the same morals so I don't feel any sense of regret saying Quilladin use Power-Up Punch!"

"Blake!"

Something snapped. Two bodies moved at the same time, but one was faster. The Pokémon moved in front of his trainer and held back the fighting type move as a glow emerged and lit the area. Everyone's mouth dropped and looked on in shock. The energy exploded out and Quilladin was shoved back toward his trainer. Blake paid no attention to the other Pokémon as watched her own. As she watched her Froakie…evolve. The frubbles around his neck lengthen as did his limbs and face.

"Froga!" the new Pokémon cried.

 _Pokédex: Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, it can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time_

"Yay Froakie evolved!" Maura cheered.

"Frogadier…" Blake said as she stared at him.

"Frog." The Pokémon turned to her and nodded.

"That means nothing! Quilladin use Needle Arm!"

"Frog!" Frogadier shouted as he took off. The dex was right about him being swift.

As he ran his arms and legs glowed. Blake watched as her starter struck at Quilladin with his arm and then flipping to strike with his leg from above. Using the force from the second strike Frogadier jumped into the air. Becoming eye level with Golbat Frogadier fired a Water Pulse bringing him to the ground in top of Quilladin. As Frogadier fell toward the ground his hand glowed blue. Upon striking the ground pillars of water shot from the ground striking the two grounded Pokémon. Blake used her dex again to look at that.

 _Frogadier's Moves are Water Pulse/ Aerial Ace/ Water Pledge/ Smokescreen_

"Nice job Frogadier." Blake told her starter when he came back next to her.

Houndour looked on again in a position not knowing what he felt. He was going to save his trainer. He wasn't made at Frogadier, but he couldn't help feel guilty. He thought he had to evolve because he needed to. Houndour was ready to be brave and face his old life for his new trainer. He knew this was for Frogadier. He needed to protect Maura. That was his mission.

"Doesn't matter if we lost or not. We got what we came for." The admin said as he returned his fainted Pokémon and he grabbed a rope that fell from the helicopter that was located overhead.

Blake then looked to see the stone that they were going after was gone and connected with the net. She growled. The battle was a distraction. She should have thought about that. No one waits to see the winner of a battle. She hated she could only watch as they escaped with a stone.

"Blake, are you all okay?" Maura asked.

"Fine. Frogadier? Eevee?"

"Frog!" Frogadier nodded.

"Are you two okay?" Blake asked as she kneeled down and held Maura's shoulder and placed her other hand on Houndour's head.

"I'm fine thanks to Houndour!"

"Dour?!" Houndour said surprised that Blake scooped him up and hugged him. Houndour began to blush.

"Frog!" Frogadier voiced as Blake grabbed him.

"Thank you Frogadier. You're the greatest and I'm happy you evolved."

"Frog…" Frogadier also blushed. He could feel it coming on for a while, but didn't feel it right to just evolve. He knew Houndour wanted to save Blake too, but he had to be the one. He needed to prove himself. He was growing up into the dark type she wanted. That was beginning to see that she needed.

Blake then grabbed Maura and Eevee to join her in the group hug.

"I love you guys." Blake said. It would be okay that Team Aggro got away. She had her Pokémon and family. They were all family. As long they were all okay that mattered. Plus all what we could they do with a stone?

* * *

"These are the ones who keep getting in your way." It was statement. Yes, the pictures on the screen were of Blake, Maura, and the Pokémon. Some were of on the road, in battle, and in cities. After Ambrette Town they had been looking into the trainer. She had attempted to get in their way and now the second time. She couldn't be allowed again where she may succeed.

"Yes sir."

"We'll see about them."

"Sir, we've almost broken though."

"Excellent"

He looked over to see that the grunts hammering at the megalithic. His grin grew when the stone broke into two. They hammered more at the stone until he yelled for them to stop. There it was. What he had been searching for all along. They were theorized they might be located inside them, but not every single one. The energy emitted and why Pokémon are attracted. The energy expelled formed to help so it wouldn't happen again. To strengthen the bonds between people and Pokémon. Appreciate their lives and even after death. This paid off. He would be stronger, a key stone lied inside.

 **AN: So yeah, that's the end of the chapter and yes, I made most of that up. It made sense to me. It's fanfiction. Yay for Frogadier! Also Eevee is in on the secret of the lies and for clarity, Houndour is NOT. That's for later reasons revealed and some kind obviously implied. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will Review, Favorite, and Follow! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Winter Break equals more time for updates! Woo! Excited to get this one done and what it shows with the characters. Anyway, here is this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon. It should be clear what is mine and what's not.**

Chapter 9

She was bored. She wanted to have some fun with everyone, but training was more important. Blake thought they weren't getting anywhere and she wasn't being a trainer. Maura thought her sister was being unreasonable. She was training her Pokémon in a way that seemed natural. Not every trainer drills their Pokémon on skills and moves every day for every hour. Surprising some great trainers were extremely laid back. However, Blake was the trainer and not her. She claimed that her Froakie evolved in order to help her, not because of the training they had done. Frogadier disagreed, but Blake thought he was just agreeing to either not hurt her feelings or so they didn't have to train. But this was Frogadier so it was more likely the first option than the second.

Since evolving Maura realized Frogadier had changed too. He didn't seem to want to be around her as often and seemed to prefer Blake more. They were still friends and showed that he cared about her, but it just seemed different. She couldn't put her finger on it. Houndour still played with her, but he still listened to his trainer before her. Eevee still wasn't comfortable around her yet and Maura was beginning to think the normal type would never warm up to her. The Pokémon were getting stronger which in a way it was like growing up. Sometimes Maura wished no one had to grow up.

"Blake, can I go look around?" Maura asked her sister when she got a moment. Blake turned around and looked her like if she was deciding. Maura was at least happy she didn't just say no.

"As long as you're careful," Blake submitted. Might as well. She could tell Maura was bored just sitting around watching her. Sometimes it was fun, but not always. Plus her sister was growing up before her eyes and needed to have some freedom.

"Thank you and I will!" Maura said jumping off the rock she had been sitting on and picked a direction to explore.

* * *

The route they were currently on was beautiful. They were near Reflection Cave so stones that were also found in the cave were found around the area. She wanted to Blake these, but she'd see them eventually. Training was more important to her older sister now. Maura couldn't help wonder if Blake's priorities were changing. Pokémon, first. Sister, second. Maura was always first in her sister's eyes, but lately her Pokémon seemed to come before her. Her sister was a trainer now and had other living beings to care for than her. Maura couldn't help feel that she holding Blake back too. Blake wanted to be a gym leader for dark types and she claimed to be one of her trainers. But how could she when she couldn't do anything else.

"Flo?"

"Huh?"

A Pokémon on a flower distracted Maura from her thought. The flower was red while the Pokémon had white, green, and yellow.

"Floette, where are you?" a sweet voice called.

"Floette!" The Pokémon called out to the voice.

Maura turned where she heard rustling. From the bushes appeared a blonde girl wearing white and pink. She saw her Pokémon and rushed to her.

"There you are!" She said coming up to them. "I'm sorry if she bugged you."

"Oh no, she didn't. She's beautiful though. What kind of Pokémon is she?" Maura asked unsure what the Pokémon was. Despite living in Lumiose City or in a Pokémon world in general, Maura wasn't sure about them.

"This is Floette. Are you from around here?" she asked.

"No, I've lived secluded in Lumiose City all my life. My name's Maura. I'm on a journey with my sister." Maura sort of introduced herself.

"That sounds awesome. I'm Abigale! Do you know about fairies?" Abigale asked the girl who looked not much younger than herself.

"Not really…" Maura said. She knew about the type, just not anything else. You kind of couldn't live in Kalos without knowing of them.

"They're super cute and strong Pokémon! They're strong against dragons, fighting, and dark types." Abigale explained eager to talk to someone about her favorite type.

"Did you say dark type?" Maura asked.

"Yup! But they're more known to being immune to dragon type attacks!"

"That's awesome." Maura said. As far as she knew Dragons were super strong and tough to take down. They were also difficult to train and raise.

"Want to see the rest of my Pokémon?" Abigale asked.

"Sure!" Maura said eagerly. She loved Pokémon and new ones were always exciting to meet.

"Come on out Slurpuff! Dedenne!" Abigale said releasing two more Pokémon. One looked like a puppy chef while other a mouse. "Guys this is Maura!"

"They're all adorable!" Maura said kneeling down and petting them. Both were super friendly coming up to her and allowing her to pet them. She petted Dedenne's tail and she preened. Slurpuff then licked her face and Maura began to laugh.

"Slurpuff was saying hello!"

"Hello to you too Slurpuff!" Maura said.

"Slurpuff!" the fairy type cheered.

"So Maura, why were you asking about dark types?" Abigale asked remembering that she asked about them specifically. Slurpuff then settled down next to her trainer while Dedenne sat in Maura's lap while Floette floated around them.

"Oh, my sister trains dark types or at least she's trying too. She only has one right now, but in the future she'll have more. I know she will." Maura explained.

"Oh that's amazing! I admire Valerie the Laverre City Gym Leader a lot! She's so beautiful and can speak with her Pokémon. As far as I know there isn't any gym leader who specialize in dark types…"

"She'll be the first and the best one!" Maura said.

"You seem to believe in your sister a lot."

"I do. She's been taking care of me since we were little. She's done everything for me."

"I sense something's wrong…"

"Ever since my sister became a trainer I feel her and Pokémon are growing up and leaving me behind…" Maura admitted.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how you feel. With my fairies I feel like they're just growing into their happy ending forms. Or I guess a part of me doesn't want to grow up yet." Abigale said sadly that she couldn't understand what it was like.

"That's an interesting way to look at it."

"Thanks!" Abigale said with a smile, then it fell. "So, what are you going to do if your sister becomes a gym leader? Be the referee."

"When," Maura corrected, "and well, I told I want to be one of her gym trainers."

"Do you have any Pokémon?"

"Not yet…I turn fourteen soon, but I don't if I'll get a Pokémon. Blake didn't get her starter until she was seventeen."

"That means you have to decide for yourself!" Abigale said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Decide for myself?" Maura asked.

"Be the trainer you want to be, not based off what your sister could be. Sorry, I feel I overstepped my limit there." Abigale said sheepishly. She barely knew this girl and was giving her advice on how to live her life.

"No! Not at all! That helps, it really does." Maura informed her.

"I'm glad. Wow! It's gotten pretty late. I better get going before it gets too dark. It was really nice meeting you! I hope we can meet again!" Abigale said as she returned her Pokémon and gathered her supplies.

"You too!" Maura said as she waved good-bye to her new friend.

* * *

Maura thought about that as she walked back to where she was camped out with Blake. Did she only want to be gym trainer for dark types because of Blake? Did Blake's dream somehow prevent her from making one of her own? She never really thought about exactly what she wanted. At the time Maura only thought about wanting to stay with Blake. They could have been separated at any time and that always dwelled on her mind. The only family she had left.

The more thought she put on it Maura thought about what connection did she have to dark types. Blake was compared to one. What was she? She was a sweet girl to anyone that met her with her touches of what she picked up from her sister. Is that how people who specialize in Pokémon decide which type to specialize in? Pokémon that they compare to themselves. Made sense from the trainers she'd seen like with gym leaders and elite four members. But what type could she be? As she reached closer to the campsite she heard shouting.

"Eevee Swift!"

"Vui!"

"Frogadier Water Pulse!"

"Gadier!"

"Incinerate!"

"Hou!"

The attacks collided leaving a cloud of smoke. As the smoke clear the Pokémon went to their trainer and were given affection.

"That was awesome guys. You're getting stronger every day."

Maura watched from the bushes at Blake's training. Blake was supposed to be trainer. She'd be a waste if she wasn't. She was glad about all that happened leading up and even on their journey. She got to meet new people and amazing Pokémon. However, Maura knew this was about her sister getting her new start on life. But what about hers? She didn't know. As long as she had Blake everything was okay. All she did know was that she was rethinking her choice in becoming a dark type trainer.

 **AN: End of Chapter 9! Maura's dilemma! Sorry it's a short one. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and in the meantime Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks again for reading and see you guys later! Bye friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry that my stories are taking longer to update. I'm in my last semester so things are getting wild and my free time decreasing. Thank you for sticking with me! Here's the newest update on Peace in Darkness! Good news, we've reached double digits on the chapters with this extended chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 10

Blake noticed. Maura didn't think her sister would, but she knew Blake noticed. Blake knew her too well and was kind enough to provide her younger sister with her space. Whenever something was on her mind Blake allowed her sister to come to her instead of forcing her to tell her. Unless the problem started effecting her in unhealthy ways then Blake would step in and bluntly ask her sister what the problem was. The oldest did know that Maura became uninterested when Blake was training. Perhaps it was getting old for her and Blake hoped the new change of scenery would be helpful.

"Look Blake! Shalour City!" Maura said as they exited Reflection Cave and were walking down the road toward the city. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I want to stop by the Pokémon Center and get them healed then head over to the Tower of Mastery." Blake explained.

"Why there?" Maura asked.

"I heard that people go there with questions and the guru there used to be the gym leader here." Blake explained. She had heard this from studying gym leaders during her free time as a child. She knew every leader in Kalos and which type of Pokémon they specialized in including what their normal ace was. If she ever faced one of them then she knew she wouldn't be walking in blind.

After about an hour waiting on Blake's Pokémon they walked over to the Tower of Mastery. When they arrived many people walked around among the path around the tower as a giant statue of Mega Lucario stood in the center above a room.

"This place is amazing!" Maura cried as her voice echoed. Blake smiled and chuckled.

"Glad you think so." Both girls turned to see an older man standing near the door under the statue. Maura couldn't help see that he had impressive eyebrows. "Welcome to the Tower of Mastery. I'm Gurkinn. This is where most come to seek answers. Is there something on your mind?"

Blake decided she wasn't going to beat around the bush and just bluntly asked, "What do you know about becoming a gym leader?"

"That is an interesting question. Why do you ask?"

"I'm interested in becoming a gym leader."

"Oh, I see now. Please do come with me."

Both sisters looked to one another before following Gurkinn into the chamber. He offered them a place to sit down at the table and they both sat next to each across from the older man.

"Being a gym leader differs where you are. Here the gym is passed down in my family and that is a normal way one becomes a gym leader." Gurkinn explained.

"Are you saying Blake needs to be related to gym leader?" Maura asked worried. This dream meant everything to her. What would have been the point on going on this journey if Blake wasn't going to get anywhere?

"No, but that is one way the title of gym leader is passed down. What I would suggest is to a formal application to the League Association. They'll tell you all you need to know."

"That easy?" Maura asked.

"Maura." Blake said.

"What? You were thinking it." Maura said as she pouted in her chair.

"Is it that easy?" Blake asked. Maura lightly smacked her sister before glaring at her. "What?"

"Not exactly. You would be screened to see if your ideals and abilities qualify you for the position and title as a gym leader. They need to make sure that the person in question is right. They don't hand titles out to anyone. It isn't easy and most people fail. This is why there isn't many gym leaders and it is noble you're thinking about being one. The question you need to ask yourself is why do you want to be one? What makes you different than anyone? You don't have to answer now."

Blake was silent as she pondered what he said and the questioned he asked. She found answers alright, but that didn't make her feel any better. It scared her and made her ask more questions. These were questions she didn't know if she wanted to know the answers to or not.

Maura looked to her sister and frowned. She could tell what was going through Blake's mind. She was beginning to wonder if she was good enough to be a gym leader. She wanted to say something, anything to reassure her sister, but she knew that is would be pointless. Maura knew she was, but Blake needed to find out for herself.

"Abilities?" Blake finally found a voice to ask.

"As a trainer. Are you a trainer that challengers can learn from? Are you strong? Are kind to your Pokémon?" Gurkinn explained.

"Blake's plenty strong alright! She's going to be the best dark type trainer in all of Kalos and eventually the world!"

Gurkinn gave a hardly chuckle and said, "Well then, why don't we test that. Come to the gym tomorrow and battle Korrina, my granddaughter who is the Shalour City gym leader. Test your skills against her."

"Come on Brae you've got too! It would be awesome to see in a gym battle!" Maura said excitedly as she grabbed Blake's arm.

"I'll think about it." Blake said as she gave an awkward smile. Did she want to challenge an actual gym leader? She hadn't been a trainer long, but people did challenge gym on far less.

"Whenever you decide come to the gym. We'll be waiting." Gurkinn said.

* * *

Maura had been pestering Blake about challenging the gym ever since they felt the tower of mastery. Maura knew she was getting on Blake's nerves, but sometimes it was the only way to make Blake listen. Maura looked out the window now wondering where exactly her sister went. She dropped her off at the center and said she'd be back in a couple hours. Maura assumed she was going to be alone with her thoughts. Blake often went on walks to clear her mind saying that the fact her entire body was moving helped her mind too. Maura then looked at the clock. It was now eleven and Blake still hasn't come back. She was starting to get worried. The younger Rhetta thought about leaving to look for her older sister, but it wasn't like Blake couldn't take care of herself. Plus if she left and Blake came back to her missing Maura didn't want to see Blake's overprotective yet a little evil looking side. Instead she opted for setting her head down on the desk that rested against the window.

* * *

Blake came into the Pokémon Center about a little after eleven-thirty. Upon realizing the time she was shocked to see she had been more than a couple hours and more like almost four. She silently cursed to herself and made not to apologize to her sister for not letting her come with her. Blake had gone for walk and just didn't tell Maura where she was going. Outside the city was a small route and a beach. Blake had gone out there to clear her head and to train. She didn't want Maura to influence her Pokémon's decisions and lately she seemed to be getting bored when Blake trained. She talked to her Pokémon and all three of them seemed excited at the notion that were going to battle a gym leader.

Blake had decided she was going to challenge the gym in the morning. Ever since the prospect was mentioned Blake wanted to say yes, but this wasn't her decision only. Her Pokémon's opinions mattered too despite this would their hardest battle yet. The gym specialized in fighting types which two of her party members were weak too. Houndour and Eevee understood what they would going up against and were ready as long as Blake was there. That was why they spent the next two and a half hours training with breaks in between course. Now she had dropped her team with Nurse Joy and was going to bed after she talked with her sister. As Blake entered the room she smiled.

Sitting in the chair Maura had her upper half and arms sprawled out on top of the desk asleep. Blake snorted and laughed a little. It was cute. Maura attempted to wait up for her and apparently failed. That was alright though. She needed to sleep. Blake cautiously then picked up her sister as her head then rolled to Blake's shoulder. Didn't matter how old she got Blake would be there to pick her up both in the literal and figural sense. Blake then settled her into bed and covered her up.

"Good night Maura. I don't know how I'd do any of this without you." Blake said as she caressed her hair before turning to her own bed. She needed to fully awake and aware for tomorrow. They both needed to be well rested and right now they could be happy. Blake smiled as she was finally getting somewhere with her dream with her sister while Maura's eyes were barely open happy that her sister was finally getting what she deserved after all the hardship, her life.

* * *

Maura opened her eyes to the sound of a door. She looked with weary eyes to her sister who just came back in. She then noticed where she was at. She didn't remember getting into bed last night. Blake must have put her bed after she fell asleep. She looked at the clock to read eight-thirty and wondered why Blake was up. Normally she didn't get until at least nine and got up shortly after.

"You going to get up so we can get going?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Where?" Maura kind of moaned. It was too early to leave.

"My gym battle."

Maura laid her head back on her pillow. Wait. Did she say gym battle?

"You're actually going to challenge the gym?!" Maura said as she jumped out of bed.

"Yeah, if you hurry up." Blake snorted. Her sister never ceased to amaze her or make her smile.

"I'm coming! Don't leave me!"

* * *

As the two walked into the gym a familiar face greeted them. Gurkinn was there with a young blonde girl. Blake knew she was the gym leader now.

"I was so excited to hear from Grandfather that I might have a challenger! It's been a while!" The blonde girl said.

"Korrina is that anyway to great them." Gurkinn said.

"Sorry, you're right. Welcome to the Shalour Gym. I'm the gym leader Korrina."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blake and this is my sister Maura. I'm here because I want to challenge you to a battle."

"Yipee!" Korrina cried as she jumped up and roller skated over to the leader's box on the field. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Well, are you ready?" Gurkinn asked Blake.

"She'd beyond ready!" Maura said. Gurkinn looked to Blake and saw the older sister smile.

"Yeah, I am and more importantly so are my Pokémon."

"Well then, let's get started." Gurkinn said as he walked over to the referee station. "The gym battle between Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader and Blake the challenger will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. Furthermore only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Trainers begin!"

"Mienfoo you're up!" Korrina said calling out her fighting type.

"Eevee, I choose you!" Blake called out her normal type.

"You're using a normal type?" Korrina asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure."

"Vui!" Eevee agreed.

"Whatever. You can have the first move!"

"Fine by me. Eevee Swift!"

"Mienfoo counter with your Swift!" Both attacks of glowing stars collided with one another creating a smoke cloud that covered the field. "Force Palm!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Eevee quickly moved out of the way with a burst of speed, but Mienfoo turned toward her and without direction of his trainer launched a Swift attack. Eevee braced herself again the field as she was pelted with Swift.

"High Jump Kick!"

"Sand Attack!" Blake cried and Eevee turned and kicked her back feet up at Mienfoo throwing sand into his eyes. She then jumped out of the way and the fighting type slammed into the ground taking damage from his missed attack. Mienfoo winced and couldn't get up. "Quick Attack!"

"Vi!" Eevee cried as she sprinted and slammed her body into Mienfoo as hard as she could. Mienfoo was then pushed by the force back toward his trainer and stopped near her feet.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee!"

"Vui." Eevee said giving her head a shake in pride. Blake swore if the little brown Pokémon had any kind of hair she'd be tossing it up like the sassy Pokémon she truly was.

"Thanks Mienfoo. That was awesome! I never thought we'd be defeated by a normal type!" Korrina said. "But I can guarantee we won't be losing again. Machoke go!"

"Choke!"

"Want to stay in girl?" Blake asked.

"Vi." Eevee nodded. She was ready to go for another round of battling.

"Alright then. Start off with Swift!"

Machoke took the attack head on as he shielded himself with his arms. After the pelting stopped he moved his arms down and stared at the normal type.

"Brick Break!"

"Quick Attack!" Both attacks collided with one another and Machoke overpowered Eevee and sent her toward the ground. She bounced a little before she shakenly got up.

"Low Sweep!"

The muscle Pokémon was much faster than he looked and came at Eevee in less than a second and swept his leg knocking her back off her feet.

"Swift!" Blake called her attack to attempt to make the other Pokémon back away.

"Focus Blast!" Machoke then created an orb of focused fighting energy and slammed it down on Eevee. The Swift did nothing to try and stop the attack. The only upside was that it was causing some damage. Upon contact there was an explosion and when the smoke clear Machoke stood over a fainted Eevee.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Machoke!"

"Thanks Eevee, you were great." Blake said as she returned Eevee to her ball and picked out another one. "Houndour I choose you!"

"A dark type?"

"I want to train dark types."

"I get it now!" Korrina said. Gurkinn never told Korrina Blake trained dark types. All he told his granddaughter was that he met a trainer who wasn't sure about challenging the gym that had come seen him for advice. "Well, I am glad you stopped by, but you won't walk out the winner. Not after Machoke uses Power-Up Punch!"

"Smog!" Blake cried. With a lunge Houndour let out a dark green smoke from his mouth that engulfed Machoke and then the field surrounding. "Incinerate!" Swinging his head he fired multiple barrages of fire that entered the Smog and set off the poisonous gas in a ripple of explosions. As the smoke cleared Machoke was kneeling and his nose had a bridge of purple.

"Hou!" Houndour barked.

"Nice job."

"Focus Blast!" Machoke, in his weaken state, launched a Focus Blast before falling back onto his knees.

"Jump up and dodge it!" As his trainer commanded the incoming Focus Blast fell under Houndour's feet onto the ground as the dark type was currently in mid-air. "Fire Fang!" In a quick decent Houndour came down toward Machoke with his mouth engulfed in flames.

"Grab it!" Machoke then reached up and grabbed Houndour by the face and slammed him against the ground. Houndour looked up from his place and growled through his hand-made muzzle. "Power-Up Punch!"

"Incinerate!"

Blake wasn't sure how well the move would work with the hand covering Houndour's mouth, but it seemed to do the job as the barrages of fire pushed past and struck Machoke as his fist came down. The combinations of power of the punch and fire left a smoke covering the field. Neither trainer was sure about their Pokémon as they watched. As it cleared Machoke laid flat on his back and while Houndour was sprawled out on his stomach.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!"

"Thank you Machoke."

"You did great Houndour."

Blake was an interesting individual in Gurkinn's eyes. He had just met her and yet she seemed to have more than what most of trainers that came by lacked. Trust. Blake trusted each of her Pokémon and in return they trusted her. She could see it with Eevee and Houndour. Both at disadvantages and yet strong Pokémon that were able to overcome their challenge. The older man, as wise as his years, looked to his granddaughter. Korrina looked happy and was actually learning. She was still learning from him, herself, and her challengers.

"We're not giving up yet Blake! Hawlucha I choose you!"

"Haw!" the flying and fighting type cried.

"We're not either. Frogadier I choose you!"

"Frog!" the water type shouted.

"You can do it Blake! You too Frogadier!" Maura cried from her place behind her. If she was in a seat she'd be on the edge. She wanted the battle to end to stop the suspense, but she wanted to see how Blake was going to win. She knew nothing could beat her sister. Blake and Frogadier were a force to be reckon with. They trained for this moment. They just had to win.

Blake felt at ease with Frogadier being her last choice and with Maura backing her up. They believed in her abilities. Plus Frogadier wasn't at a type disadvantage yet and he was her strongest Pokémon. Plus she trusted him to be able to get the battle won when she needed him. The others felt the same and Blake still remembered her water type attempting to hide the blush when they spoke about order. Sure, the order could change, but she was already going into the battle at a disadvantage so she might as well plan accordingly.

"Aerial Ace!" Korrina cried.

"Counter with yours!" Blake answered. Both Pokémon blocked one another before quickly jumping away to avoid any close range attacks either trainer could call. "Smokescreen!"

"Hone Claws!" Korrina commanded her Pokémon in order to gain some advantage.

"Water Pledge!"

Towers of water appeared around Hawlucha before they motioned as they were going to come toward her.

"Flying Press!"

Using the dual-type damaging move Hawlucha was able to break through the Water Pledge before she was completely overcome by the water. With her raised attack she felt she didn't take as much damage as she should have normally. Unprepared Frogadier didn't have time to move and was slammed by Hawlucha. The fighting and flying type held the water type down.

"Smokescreen!" Blake called. Hawlucha backed away as she received a face full of smoke and quickly attempted to rid of the smoke in her eyes and mouth. Frogadier got and rubbed the sore area on his chest and grinned at the freaked out Pokémon. "Help it out with Water Pulse!"

"Frog!" Frogadier shouted as he launched the attack.

"Hawlucha!" Korrina cried and then saw her Pokémon was alright. "Awesome! Hawlucha use Power-Up Punch!"

"Haw!"

"Dodge!"

Frogadier flipped back and up into the air to avoid the attack only to see Hawlucha had followed him. Hawlucha struck Frogadier in the face and sent him hurtling toward the ground.

"Water Pledge!" Blake cried during his decent.

"Frog." Frogadier said as he turned his body and struck in fist against the field causing the pillars of water to appear. Hawlucha landed on each one and was blasted pillar until she landed harshly on the field. As Hawlucha fell Frogadier stayed in a hand stance waiting despite his aching body. Hawlucha slowly got up.

"Aerial Ace!" Frogadier flipped and as soon as his legs hit the ground he sprinted and struck Hawlucha in her mid-section sending her straight into the wall.

"Oh no!" Korrina cried while the dust settled.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Frogadier thus the winner of the match is Blake, the challenger!"

"We...won." Blake said herself. Honestly, she didn't think she was going to win. Everything was so fast paced and spur of the moment she didn't know whether or not she was going to be able to keep up.

"Froga!" Frogadier cried as he jumped and hugged his trainer. The unexpected weight caused them to collapse.

"You did it!" Maura said as she joined in on the dog pile on Blake.

"I did it. I won a gym battle! Thank you so much!" Blake said as she returned the hug to her Pokémon before turning to hug her sister. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Maura said. Blake was speechless. Maura was always going to be there.

"Blake. Congratulations. That was a good battle and now I know never to doubt someone with a type disadvantage. Thank you. Here, proof of winning here at the Shalour Gym, the Rumble Badge." Korrina said as she pulled a badge out.

"Wow. Thank you." Blake said accepting the badge.

"Blake, I thought of something cool! We can get a frame and so we can prove to your future challengers that you've overcome other type advantages!" Maura suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Blake said. That would be interesting to see those hanging. She dared any challenger to come into her future gym claiming they could win because they brought bug, fairy, and fighting types.

"You want to be a gym leader?!" Korrina asked excitedly.

"Yup! My sister is going to be best dark type gym leader ever!" Maura said. Blake rolled her eyes. Maura always said that and Blake wondered if she would be right.

"No I will!" Korrina said.

"No! Blake will!" Maura countered.

"Children." Blake sighed as shook her head lightly.

"Blake." Gurkinn said getting her attention while the two were debating about who the better gym leader was.

"Yes?"

"You have an unbelievable amount of trust in your Pokémon." Gurkinn said.

"Well of course. They all gave me a chance when they didn't have any reasons not too. As Froakie, Frogadier saw me as someone getting into a trouble, Houndour uses to belong to some bad people, and Eevee was a thief. I showed them my trust in them when no one else would. I would hope they would see I won't betray them and show the same." Blake explained.

Gurkinn was taken back a minute. That was very big of the young trainer. Not very many people would trust any Pokémon that seemed to be trouble. From what he had seen on the battle field Blake didn't have any trouble with her Pokémon trusting her.

"Have you considered looking into Mega Evolution?" he asked.

"Mega Evolution?" Blake questioned. She had heard rumors about fully evolved Pokémon evolving again, but never truly knew anything about it. By then Maura and Korrina had stopped their debate silently agreeing to decide this at later date. They had heard their two family members about something Maura recalled as Mega Evolution.

"When a trainer and the Pokémon hold the right stones they'll give the Pokémon the ability to evolve further. However, the Pokémon also needs a strong bond and that bond starts with trust."

"I don't know about that." Blake said unsure.

"Don't be modest. I think with time you would be a trainer that can accomplish Mega Evolution."

"Thank you," Blake said bowing. "But I don't think any of my Pokémon would be able to."

"Of course they would be. They are all fine Pokémon, but there are no record of Greninja or Eevee Evolution mega evolutions."

"I guess Blake needs to find a Pokémon that has a stone."

"I already have one, don't I?" Blake asked taking note of what Gurkinn had said.

"You tell me."

"Houndour. Houndoom has a mega evolution, doesn't he?" Blake said.

"Houndour? That sounds amazing! Blake evolve Houndour and get on it!" Maura said wanting to see her friend much stronger than he already was.

"It doesn't work like that and I won't make him do anything." Blake said.

"You're right. I need to consider the Pokémon before anything else." Maura said remembering the advice and lessons Blake had been teaching her about being a trainer. Her birthday was coming up soon and then she might be able to get a Pokémon of her own. Might. She wasn't sure about them being on the road and she hated to ask Blake to travel somewhere just to fulfil her selfish desire to obtain a Pokémon of her own.

"No matter, please whenever you wish to visit the matter please do come and see. I shall see of you are prepared."

"Thank you." Blake said bowing. "Thank you for everything you'd done for me. For once I can actually see my dream and not just the idea."

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter and longest one! Blake has completed a gym challenge and even got some answers she was looking along with another to ponder. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter that originally supposed to be two separate one! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! See you next chapter! Bye Friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: College. Done. Chapter 11. Done. I feel accomplished despite how long it took. Sorry about the long delay as I had started work in a new position and then my fourth concussion. I can't catch a break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 11

Blake smiled at the sight of Maura running back and forth on the monorail looking out each window in case it showed a different view. This was their first time on a monorail and Blake was happy Maura enjoyed it so much. Blake was too. She loved the feeling of being taken somewhere. It was an outside force moving her forward. Just like Maura.

"Come on." Blake said to Maura as the monorail stopped at their station at Coumarine City.

Maura pouted a minute before she rushed after her sister. She wondered how long they were staying in Coumarine. It was almost her birthday and she wanted to know if they could spend the day shopping and sightseeing instead of traveling. She was going to fourteen and it seemed important to her. She didn't know how to bring it up to Blake. This would the first time they had a chance to explore for one of their birthdays.

"Um...Blake?" Maura bucked up the courage to ask her sister.

"Yeah?" Blake asked.

"What are you...huh?"

Both sisters looked to the center of the city where a group of people gathered and shouted. Blake looked to Maura and she nodded. Something was wrong and they were curious to see if they could help. They ran up to the crowd and attempted to push their way through.

"Excuse me? What's happening?" Blake asked.

"Like a child like you would understand." The man said as he pushed passed people to get away from them.

"I'm seventeen..." Blake grumbled. She was not a child, at least in her eyes.

"Don't bother with this dear. It doesn't concern you nor anyone else here." An older woman said to them.

"But what happened?" Maura asked.

By then some people cleared out of the way revealing some police officers surrounding someone. Each had out a Pokémon and one from where Blake could see was a Growlithe. As she moved her head some she caught sight of what they were surrounding. It was a Pokémon. Blake took out her Pokédex to make sure she knew the Pokémon right. It was a Pawniard who looked frighten and almost confused.

"Give it up!" an officer shouted.

"Pawniard!" It cried. He didn't do it. Why couldn't these people understand that?

"Come with us and we won't use force."

"Pawniard!" He shook his head. He didn't do anything wrong. They assumed he did because he was found at the scene. He wasn't going with them just to be called guilty of a crime he didn't do.

"Growlithe Ember!"

"Growl!" Growlithe cried as he released an Ember attack. Pawniard cried as the flames burned his body. Pawniard got up and glared at them.

"Again."

"Stop!"

Growlithe already released his attack when the cry was made. The police watched a civilian come through the crowd and stop in front of the Pokémon taking the attack.

"Stand down!" the police officer shouted. "Girl what are you doing?!"

"I won't let you harm this Pokémon!" Blake shouted.

"Get out of the way! You're obstructing justice!"

"Justice? I think you need to look at yourselves." Blake countered. "You're harming a Pokémon that didn't even do anything."

"You don't know. That Pokémon committed a crime!"

"What crime would be so horrible that you'd hurt it without provoking it?" Blake asked.

"Murder."

Blake sat in one of the rooms alone. The police had taken her into custody when they rushed her and Pawniard. Not arrested as they claimed. Blake couldn't help think they were the same thing. However, they said they just wanted to talk to her. Blake didn't want to talk to them. She wanted to talk to Pawniard. She couldn't believe Pawniard would murder someone. It didn't make sense. Nothing added up. Plus did just talking mean they had to take her Pokémon? Blake looked up when she saw the door open.

"Water?" the man asked signifying the cups in his hands.

"No thanks." Blake denied.

Seeing Blake wasn't taking the bait he decided to go about this her way, straight to the point.

"I'm Detective Piscu. Want to tell me why you stepped in on a police confrontation?"

"I said what I did then. You should harm a Pokémon that wasn't doing anything against you. Plus how do you know that Pawniard even committed the crime?" Blake asked. This wasn't her first run in with the police and she was aware it wouldn't be her last. She didn't expect it to happen while traveling. Would they even let a person with a record be a gym leader? She hoped they wouldn't deny her immediately and would let her explain at least.

"The Pawniard was found at the scene of the crime. How do we know you're not working with it?"

"Really? Check this. It's my monorail ticket stamped for today. Depending on the time of death there is chance I wasn't even town yet." Blake said giving the man the ticket.

He looked at the ticket. The time of the crime was around nine this morning and her ticket said her departure was at nine-thirty with at least a half hour to hour ride up to the city. She was right. She wasn't in town and they could check the cameras on the train to prove it, but he seemed to believe that would almost be a waste of time.

"That means nothing about Pawniard."

"And? That's it? Wrong place wrong time. Did you check the Pokémon for blood? Sure, it has blades for hands, but that doesn't mean it would kill someone given the chance." Blake explained.

The officer gave her a look. Lately they were told by the Kalos Region Police to crack down on crimes and get more arrested. It seemed to put more people on edge. And there was nothing to suggest the Pokémon couldn't have done it. Pawniard was at the scene standing over the victim and not to mention the ME said that the victim had been stabbed with thin knives. However, this girl had a point. Blood would still appear on Pawniard's knives even if he washed them.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would risk yourself for a Pokémon you don't even know?"

"I love Pokémon and I don't like seeing them hurt for no reason. I understand battling, but that if a Pokémon wants to fight. What kind of example are you setting for the people who live here if the police go around arresting people, even Pokémon, if they don't know all the facts?" Blake said.

"Not very good ones. You're a trainer right?"

"You took my Pokémon, you tell me." Blake answered.

"You're cocky kid, I like that. How about you help me out?" Detective Piscu said.

"How? Why?" Blake asked.

"You say that Pawniard is innocent. Help me prove that. I could use a civilian help and you seem to know what you're talking about. My partner is out of commission for a while and I don't like using police trained." Piscu said. Blake raised an eyebrow. "Plus I'll drop any charges that may come across as police obstructing."

"Alright." Blake answered.

"Blake. I knew you were a moron, but that's ridiculous!" Maura said as she came inside after Blake fetched her. After Blake had been 'arrested' she followed them and hid outside the station hoping she would he released. Seeing her sister escorted with a detective and saying she was helping him was the last thing she expected.

"Would you rather I had gotten arrested?" Blake asked.

"I would like it if you kept your nose out of matters that don't concern you. You're going to get in trouble one day, the kind you can't get out of or it gets you hurt." Maura answered.

"As a gym leader I have to make any matter by business." Blake countered.

"You're impossible!" Maura cried.

Blake shrugged her shoulders. She knew it and Maura knew that Blake wasn't going to let them hurt the Pokémon even if it committed the crime or not.

Maura also knew Blake had a point about being a gym leader. As she wanted to be a future leader Blake would act as a protector and mediator within her town or city. Being gym leader was almost like being the mayor.

Piscu observed the girls. Blake said she was traveling Kalos in order to get stronger to build a team so she could be a gym leader in the future. Piscu had to admit that she'd make a good one. She was smart, made her opinion known, and seemed to have a care for others, people and Pokémon. Her sister obviously looked up to Blake in some way and admired her. In all his years Piscu could see the way Maura called Blake a moron was a sign that the younger girl respected the decisions made to put her nose in matters. He couldn't help wonder how this transferred as a Pokémon trainer.

"Detective Piscu!" an officer came running up to him.

"Yes?"

"It's Pawniard. We tried getting a swab, but won't let us."

Before he could even say anything Blake responded with, "Please, let me talk to it."

"Sure."

Pawniard glared at everyone who entered the Pokémon holding cell. He wasn't going to let these people attack him again. He growled at them and raised his arms to ward anyone who entered. The doors open and he was on the defensive. However, that girl. The same girl who stood up for him. Why was she here? He hoped she wasn't in trouble because of him.

"Hey." Blake said kneeling down to him.

"Pawn!" he shouted.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you and neither are they."

"Pawn?"

"I might be able to prove you didn't do it, but I need you to trust me."

She believed him. He didn't know her. She obviously didn't work for these people or she wouldn't have stood up for him. But she did that and he guessed he could trust her. If someone believed in him then they deserve at least something in return.

"Pawniard." He nodded.

"Thank you. Now, he's going to take couple swab of your blades to check for blood. Can he do that?" Blake asked.

Pawniard looked to detective and then back to Blake. He nodded. Blake gave Piscu room as he took three swabs to his hand blades and head. He put them in the tubes and gave them to the officer at the door.

"Get these analyzed right away."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Piscu said to Blake. "Now let's going."

Blake nodded and went to follow him out.

"Pawniard!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Blake said as she winked at him. Pawniard put his blades to his chest as he watched her leave.

"The victim was Keto Howard. Middle aged who normally kept to himself according to his neighbors. No one really knew what he did for a living. We got a call at about bit before nine this morning about a disturbance and went to check it out. The door was already open when we arrived and Pawniard was seen over Howard's body. We attempted to take it in for questioning, but it ran. When a subject runs it means that they usually have something to hide." Piscu explained.

"Or they're scared." Blake added.

"I guess so."

"Are we going to scene?" Blake asked.

"Yes."

"Maura, I want you to stay here."

"But why?" Maura whined.

"Here you'll be safe." Blake said. That was the only reason she'd tell her. Maura could get in the way, mess with something he shouldn't, and even be in danger.

"I agree. Civilian help only and Blake is the only approved. I'm sorry. You can wait in my office if you'd like. It's away from the holding cells and you won't be bothered." Piscu added to Blake's points.

"Fine." Maura said as she pouted.

"I won't be long." Blake said.

"Sure you won't."

It took them ten minutes to get to the scene from the station by car. The ride was quiet with neither detective nor trainer speaking to one another. Blake didn't feel they had anything to talk about. When they arrived Blake looked around. Nothing seemed unusual, but rather peaceful.

"Was there a struggle?" Blake asked upon seeing the mess the apartment was in as she put on the gloves he gave her.

"We believe so or we can consider they were looking for something."

"What?"

"That we don't know." Piscu said then saw Blake looking at places he wouldn't check to look because they were obvious. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if they missed it. When I hide stuff I make it hard to fine, but make it obvious so no one thinks to look there." Blake explained.

"Speaking from experience?" Piscu asked.

"Maybe."

Blake entered the bed around and looked under the bed. There she noticed it. A small opening in the box spring. It was so small it looked like a tear that occurred over time, but she could see where it had been sewed shut. She maneuvered herself under the bed to look. She opened it further and saw something hidden against the boards.

"Find something?" Piscu asked.

"I think so." Blake said as she pulled out a small box and folder. She gave Piscu her finding and he opened the box. Two stones laid inside. "Are those key stones?"

"Looks like it." Piscu said giving her the box as he looked at the folder. "Key stones. Some found naturally while the other is from the Geosenge Stones."

"Geosenge Town?" Blake questioned as she thought back.

"You know something?"

"I was there about a few weeks ago and Team Aggro attacked stealing some of the megalith stones."

"I heard about that. The main region defense force is working on arresting and stopping them as we speak. They're good at hiding their tracks." Piscu explained.

"You don't think they had something to do with Mr. Howard's death?" Blake asked.

"Now that you say that, I don't doubt it." Piscu answered. "Come let's get this back to the station."

Maura was bored. Blake had been gone for about an hour and that was too long. She could only swirl around in the detective's chair so long or snack on the chips an officer brought her. She looked at his desk to see if there was anything interesting. There was a picture on Piscu in his police officer's uniform with a Pokémon by his side. Maura believed it was called Electrike. It was a cute Pokémon and looked proud. This must be his partner. She looked around for a sign for the Pokémon and didn't see anything that said the Pokémon lived in the office too. She opened the draws and peered inside.

A watch sat at the bottom of the draw along with another photo. This one had Piscu in it with a different Pokémon. This one was yellow and blue. Manectric.

Maura jumped hearing the door. She quickly put the items back in the desk and closed it to look at Blake who entered the office.

"You're back!"

"Yah." Blake said as she eyed her sister. Blake gave her the questioning look. The obvious statement said Maura was snooping.

"Did you find anything?" Maura asked.

"I was told I can't discuss anything with you." Blake said.

"Like that stopped you."

"Well, not going to jail is on my agenda. I hope you weren't too bored."

"Nope!"

"What now?" Blake asked as Piscu came in.

"I'm going to have this sent to team to analyze for fingerprints or any foreign substances." Piscu explained.

"Do you think if we tried something else?" Blake asked.

"Depends on what you're thinking."

Blake then took out a ball and released the Pokémon inside.

"Hou." Houndour said as he immediately went to Blake's side. She petted him before motioning to the evidence bag in his hands.

"Houndour has a very good nose. I'm sure if we give him a scent he could follow it." Blake explained as she took the evidence bag and slightly opened it to allow Houndour to try and catch the scent. Blake opened the door and allowed Houndour out so he could check outside.

Piscu looked at Houndour as he left. The dark type was kind of glad to leave because the man looked at him so intensely. It was kind of uncomfortable.

This Pokémon reminded him so much of Sparky, his partner. They had been partners for years until recently. Houndour always looked so happy to appear at his trainer's call. Happy to do anything for her. Sparky did the same thing for him. Happy to help him or anyone in need.

"Hey, you're phone is ringing." Maura said.

"Oh." Piscu said as he picked up his phone. "This is Piscu. Yes? None. That is excellent news. Thank you."

"What was that?" Maura asked.

"Good news. Pawniard's blades came back clean. With that and finding the one who actually committed the crime then we should be able to free him."

"That's great!" Maura cried happily. "That's great, right Blake?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Maura asked. For some reason Blake didn't seem as enthused as Maura thought she would be.

"What's going to happen to Pawniard?" Blake asked.

"If fully proven innocent he'll go free."

"And forever looked upon as a Pokémon that was arrested for murder." Blake said. Just because someone is proven innocent doesn't mean that people look at you the same. She wondered if Maura looked at her differently, but never wanted to know the answer.

"I see what you mean."

"Whatever..."

"Hou!" Houndour called to his trainer from the door.

Blake thanked Houndour for his perfect timing before the conversation got any more difficult or awkward. She looked to her part fire type partner and he motioned that he had picked up on the scent that he found earlier.

"I think he found something." Blake said as they ran after Houndour.

Blake and Piscu followed Houndour toward the monorail. There was a small warehouse next to it supposedly where the electrical generators were stored. Houndour stopped at the doors and nodded to Blake. This is where the smell led him. A familiar smell that he wasn't going to tell Blake about.

"Stand back." Piscu said he prepared to kick the door down. After checking the door, which was locked, Piscu then kicked the door open. The place seemed empty except for what was said to be there. Piscu put a finger over his lips and motioned inside. Blake understood and nodded. Go in quietly.

As the two entered the facility they heard a crackling noise. From their position they could see what the man was hovering over. Cages with wires attached connected to the generators. Inside those cages were various electric Pokémon which some included Mareep, Helioptile, Dedenne, and Pachirisu.

'That's horrible.' Blake thought. Blake knew she needed to do something. She slowly got up and felt someone grab her arm. Blake turned back to Piscu and he shook his head. Blake couldn't understand, now was the time before those Pokémon were beyond help. She was the only one who could help them.

Piscu made a phone sign. He wanted to call for back-up. Back-up? Those Pokémon didn't have time for back-up. Blake already had her back-up in two poké balls sitting on her belt and the other at her side. Piscu turned and Blake took her chance.

"Houndour Incinerate!" Blake attacked and Houndour reacted and fired blast if fire at the cages. The locks on the cages melted off and doors opened. Realizing what had been done the Pokémon in the cages rushed out and behind the trainer that saved them.

"You brat! Go Makuhita and Heracross!"

"Frogadier let's go too" Blake called out her second Pokémon. "Run!" She told the escaped Pokémon before she called out her attacks, "Aerial Ace and Incinerate!"

Surrounded by flamed Frogadier attacked Makuhita while Heracross was hit by the Incinerate. Frogadier took the chance to hide up in the beams of the foundation.

"Belly Drum! Fury Attack!"

While Heracross had Houndour distracted and Frogadier appearing to MIA Makuhita hit his belly and cried. Blake's eyes widen and noticed that she needed to take him out and fast. He maxed out his attack and now was the threat.

"Smokescreen!" Blake called to her starter. From the roof of the building came a thick cloud of smoke that covered the area.

"Fire Fang! Aerial Ace!"

Houndour charged the two and attacked with Fire Fang hitting Heracross while Frogadier jumped from his perch and used the speed of his fall to slam harder into Makuhita. Makuhita didn't have a chance and fainted.

"Brick Break!" Reacting to his trainer's call and the super-effective elemental fag Heracross slammed Houndour with Brick Break leaving on the floor in front of the bug and fighting type.

Blake let out a small gasped seeing Houndour struck down, but believe he was alright. He had taken many more hits than that.

"Say good-bye mutt."

Maura reverted back to twirling in the chair. She spun it faster and almost fell out trying to stop it when she heard the door.

"Hi." The officer said. "I'm just leaving this for Piscu. That guy is always asking about Pokémon cases."

"Why?" Maura said.

"About a couple months he lost his partner, Sparky, a Manectric. They had been together since their academy days. Anyway, they were working on a case to stop a Pokémon smuggling group. They easily infiltrated their base with Sparky's power and got the Pokémon out."

"But?" Maura asked. She didn't want to ask, but the suspense. Obviously something happened and she wanted to know.

"The boss of the group wasn't going down easy. He escaped and attempted to shoot Piscu. Sparky acted and he was shot." Maura gasped. "Sparky didn't make it. Piscu swore to protect Sparky's name and what he wanted. A safer place for Pokémon. Piscu says he'll never have another partner besides Sparky. Sorry, I said too much, I'll be leaving."

Maura sat quietly in the chair. A few tears slipped past. Everything made sense now.

"Feint Attack!" Blake called.

Houndour then crouched and growled. Heracross expected an attack and looked confused. Houndour then slammed Heracross sending the Pokémon flying up.

"Water Pulse and Incinerate!"

The fire and water attacks came from two different direction and hit Heracross. He felt the fires scorch his body then was blast with a compacted water bullet. He flew up and landed near his fainted partner in front of their trainer.

"I'm out of here!" the man cried and attempted to escape.

"Frogadier!"

"Dier!" Frogadier acknowledged and used his frubbles to trap the man where he stood. He struggle to move and eventually couldn't at all.

Blake breathed out a sigh of relief. That was over with.

"Blake!" Blake turned to see Piscu running toward her with three other officers behind him. He saw the battle. He couldn't not watch. He admitted she was smart and calculating. They cuffed the man and escorted him out. "Are you crazy? I thought I instructed you to wait."

"You and I both know I couldn't follow that order." Blake said.

Piscu sighed. She was right. From what he had seen and heard about Blake today he knew she was a very hands on and ask questions later type of person. She did things then and how she saw fit.

"If something would have happened to you I would have been responsible." Piscu explained.

"But nothing happened and I'm fine. We all are, right?" Blake asked her partners as she also looked them over. They seemed fine. Both Blake's Pokémon nodded and cheered affirming that they were alright. No immediately medical attention needed. "What happens now?"

"We take him back to the station for questioning." Piscu explained. "I have an officer outside with the Pokémon you saved. He'll be taking them to the center and find places for them to stay or released back safely. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're taken care of."

"Good."

Blake waited patiently to hear what Piscu learned from the man she caught. Frogadier was resting in his ball while Houndour wanted to be out on Blake's lap sleeping. Maura kept bugging her about what happened and only pouted when Blake informed her again that she couldn't tell her. Blake didn't want to tell Maura anything. She was well aware that her sister was old enough to know about the evil in the world, but she didn't need to hear from her. Maura needed to learn these on her own or at least not from her. Blake didn't have the heart to tell her. About an hour later Piscu came back in with news.

"Mar, why don't you take Eevee out to the training area outside and run around. She's been cooped up all day and she needs to exercise." Blake said giving her sister Eevee's ball.

"You could just tell me to leave." Maura said.

"Then leave." Blake said smirking while Maura snorted and stuck her tongue out at her. She took the ball and left though. As soon as the door shut Blake turned back to the detective.

"He cracked. He is a part of Team Aggro. He was on mission here to derail the monorail. Apparently he claims the plan was to find the Pokémon and take the blame as making the people revert back to less modern ways of transport."

"Primitive. Leave people in a panic."

"Exactly. He also confessed to accomplice to murder. The real murderer is still at large, but we at least know who he's affiliated with. We also know he wasn't a Pokémon and that Pawniard is also in need of thanks." Piscu explained making Blake smile knowing she helped him out and was right.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Apparently Pawniard found the group of Pokémon and attempted to save them. He couldn't free them so we assume he attempted to find help. He heard the struggle and you know the rest. Mr. Howard was a contact between the Team Aggro. All our perp said was Howard didn't know how to keep quiet." Piscu explained.

"What happens now?" Blake asked.

"There is nothing more you can help with. You're free to go, free of any charges. You were a great help today Blake."

Blake collected Maura about thirty minutes later after she finished up business with Piscu. Eevee laid in Maura's arms worn out and ready to sleep. That was alright. They were going to stay in Coumarine for the night anyway. It was too late to think about traveling.

"What's this?" Blake asked as she took a gift box from Piscu.

"Call it a thank you gift." Piscu said as he smiled.

"I thought my reward was not being arrested." Blake commented.

"Well that." Piscu said. "Just open it."

Blake opened the box to see watch inside.

"A watch?" The item in the box looked like an ordinary watch or at least band did.

"Look at it."

Blake carefully turned the watch over.

"Is that a keystone?!" Maura said in shock.

A keystone? Why would they give her a keystone? This was known as a powerful and special item. Only trainers that seemed worthy were given these. Or at least any she knew of were.

"Why? This isn't one that was found earlier?" Blake asked.

"No, it's not. We picked this up months ago off a trainer who used Mega Evolution for crimes. It was about to given out when we cleared out evidence in a week. You're a very good trainer and I think you'll make use of this better than anyone else can. I'd like to know an item like this is in good and capable hands."

Blake stared at the object in her hands. This couldn't be happening. She wanted someone to pinch her, but she didn't want this feeling to end. Someone saw something in her that was on the same levels of those granted Mega Evolution. Good? Capable? Was she capable of using Mega Evolution? Mechanics not yet. Capabilities as a trainer? She didn't know. Blake's mind and heart began to race at the thoughts that ran through her mind. Would be ready? Would she be good enough? What if?

"You're lying." Maura said to Piscu where her sister couldn't hear her.

"About?" He asked.

"That keystone wasn't in evidence. It's yours." Maura stated.

"And how do you figure that?" Piscu asked.

"I was bored and went through your desk. I saw that in a drawer along with picture of you and one of the officers told me about your partner, Sparky. I'm sorry." Maura said as she didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Thank you. Keep good care of your sister. Like a partner, she's the only one you've got."

"Don't worry I will." Maura said as she looked at Blake who still was in shock about her gift.

"Pawniard!" a voice interrupted everyone thoughts.

"As we said Pawniard is a free Pokémon." Piscu said. "He is pleased to do whatever he wishes."

"That's great. Good for you Pawniard!" Maura said.

Pawniard looked at this girl unsure. He looked around her and saw Blake. Pawniard gave a small smile seeing the only human he knew he could trust. She never gave a reason not to.

"Not really." Blake said bluntly.

"Huh?" Maura questioned.

"Remember when I supposedly stole our foster mom's neckless. Even though it was proven to be her actual daughter she never did look at me the same because she knew what I have done before. Pawniard, despite you didn't do anything I can't help think you don't want to stay in a place that made you feel uncomfortable and like you didn't belong." Blake said to him as she kneeled down to his level.

"Pawniard." He nodded. She was right. He was going to try and level town despite he knew if he went toward Lumiose City it would be rough with all the ground types.

"Pawniard, I want to be a dark type trainer, a gym leader in fact. I can see that you're pretty strong and I would love it if you accepted my offer. The offer to take an open place on my team." Blake offered.

"Pawniard?" Pawniard asked in shock. Blake nodded. Yes, she was serious. He would be an awesome addition to her team and be able to counter her fairy type weakness.

Pawniard looked to Blake. He would be able to stay with her. He thought about it at first. Asking her and now she was asking him. Blake showed him humans weren't all bad. They didn't kill each other and cared about each other and Pokémon alike. He smiled and nodded. Yes, he wanted to go with her.

"Great!" Blake said matching his smile with her own as she took out an empty Poké Ball from her belt and tapped him. Pawniard went inside the ball and it was caught in three shakes. "Welcome."

"That's great Blake!" Maura said hugging her sister.

 **AN: WOW! I didn't expect this chapter to be this long! I'm proud of me and I hope it makes up for not updating. Again, sorry life bit me in the butt. Anyway, Blake has a passed down key stone and Pawniard. Yay! I didn't actually plan for her to get the stone here, but it made sense despite it seemed early in their journey. I hope you'll review, favorite, and follow in the meantime! Bye friends**!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry I've been so MIA lately. I hope you liked the last chapter and this one I've been waiting on for a while and I'm excited to present it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon!**

Chapter 12

Maura woke up early. She eagerly looked around their campsite and saw Blake was...gone? Where was her sister? Blake should still be sleeping. Maura was sure it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. Blake's alarm on her watch didn't go off until eight. Normally she told her if she was going to be doing some early morning training, but she didn't mention it. Maura looked to her sister's bag and saw her balls were still there or at least all but one. Was she doing special training with someone? Two of them were empty, but why wouldn't she have everyone help and she couldn't think of any of her sister's Pokémon that needed special intention. True that she just received Pawniard not that long ago, but he did amazing whenever they trained yesterday. She sighed. Blake was gone and she had only ever wanted to be with her sister.

* * *

While waiting for Blake to return Maura went ahead and started to prepare breakfast for everyone. Pancakes sounded good and they were Blake's and hers favorite breakfast meal. They were easy to make too and she had been practicing. Blake always did the cooking so this would be a nice change of pace since they got back on the road. Next they would be going toward Lumiose City. Blake said she planned to skip right by it. They had to no business there. During her thoughts she heard a bush shaking.

"Blake! You're back!" Maura said as she saw her sister come out with a couple bags in her hand. She had gone shopping? Why didn't she invite her? "Where were you?"

"I went shopping." Blake answered as she set the bags down.

"Why didn't you tell me or invite me?" Maura asked.

"You were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Blake explained.

"Still." Maura grumbled. "What did you get?"

"Travel items and food. I made sure we'll be well stocked. Oh and I also picked up breakfast." Blake said.

"But I made..."

"Well why not have both?" Blake suggested as she smiled at her.

"Okay! I'll go get your Pokémon so they can join us!" Maura said she got up and went to get her sister's belt they held her other Pokémon.

"No!" Blake shouted as she reached out to stop her sister before she got to her. Feeling her sister's finger brush on her arm Maura stopped.

"Huh?"

"I got 'em." Blake said standing up. "I mean you're working on this and you don't want it to burn or anything. You're accomplishing something Mar."

"If you say so." Maura said as she turned back to the pancakes.

While Blake left to put her stuff away and retrieve her Pokémon Maura looked at what she got for breakfast. Specialty donuts from the Coumarine City bakery they saw while there. It was called Sweets by the Seaside. Maura smelled them when they were exploring the city and wanted to try one. Blake said she wished too, but they didn't have the funds then. Did Blake go all the way back to the city, which was about a two hour walk just to shop?

She pulled out the box and the receipt fell out. Maura picked up intending to give to her sister who was a stickler for saving them until not needed when she noticed how many she got. Apparently Blake had gotten a dozen. Made sense. There were six of them so they each got two, but there was another order of two more. Did Blake need fourteen? And where were they? Did Blake get something to snack on while she walked back? Blake never did that.

Maura also couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Blake had been acting weird for a couple days now. They stayed in Coumarine City another day after their run with the police and the next day Blake disappeared for a couple hours. She came back before dinner but she was covered in scratches. Maura questioned where she went and she said training. Maura accepted the answer as it made since especially with her new partner Pawniard. She asked later how training was and Pawniard hesitated a moment before noting that it went well. Even Blake's Pokémon were odd lately. Houndour wasn't as close to her as before. Eevee was the same as she now seemed to only want to be around Blake. Frogadier didn't seem to change much as before and simply didn't make eye contact. Whatever was wrong, it needed to stop, today.

"What's wrong with you?!" Maura said she turned and looked to her sister who was still at her bag. How long did it take to get her Pokémon? Breakfast was getting cold and by the time they got around to anything it would lunch. Didn't they need to get going or do something? Blake didn't turn and face her and simply looked like she was hurrying her actions. "Blake listen to me! What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

Blake still didn't move. Maura looked cross as she stomped over and grabbed her older sister by the shoulder. She jerked her back and made her look at her.

"Happy Birthday!" Blake yelled happily.

"Huh?"

Blake stood in front of her sister holding out a box and a bag.

"Did you think I forgot? Well I didn't. Happy Birthday Maura."

"Blake..." Maura said as she took the box and started to sniffle. She peered in the bag and saw the items Blake had in her...for being a trainer. Balls. Potions. The works. She then turned to the box. The box was small and she pulled off the bow and took off the lid. She gasped at what shined at her inside. There was a Poké Ball. It looked like the few Blake had on her. Maura quickly looked up to her sister and saw her reassuring smile.

"Brae, I don't..." Maura stuttered trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"The reason I was gone the other day was so I could looking for your first Pokémon. I bought an extra so I could feed it and the reason I didn't want you touching my Pokémon was in case you found out before I could give it to you. You're fourteen and that's the age when you can become a trainer. We'll be in Lumiose City soon and I'm sure the professor would give you a pokédex is you asked." Blake explained. "I don't know what kind of trainer you want to be, but I remember your promise to me. That you wanted to be one of my trainers and I hope a training partner. Mar?"

Blake hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. Blake wanted to make sure this birthday was special for her. It wasn't going to be her having the day off to spend all day with her with a either stolen or broken gift. Or having to work and bringing home a cake she worked after shift despite baking isn't her strong point.

"Oh Blake thank you!" Maura said as she jumped onto her sister. Blake steadied herself so she wouldn't fall and held her sister in a tight embrace.

"Anything for you."

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Maura said.

"Open it up and find out. I hope you like it." Blake said.

"I know I will! Go!" Maura said with the brightest smile as she called out her first Pokémon ever.

The light appeared from the ball and purple and cream colored Pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Pur?" the Pokémon questioned as it looked up at Maura and blinked its green eyes.

"Ah!" Maura squealed. "It's a Purrloin! Hi Purrloin! My name is Maura."

"Purrloin?" Purrloin questioned again before turning to Blake. She remember the older girl and being caught. Blake nodded to her. Yes, she was serious. She was going to be a gift to someone important, her trainer, hopefully someone she'll help take care of. "Purrloin!"

Maura gasped happily and grabbed her feline Pokémon and hugged. Her own Pokémon. She was trainer and could now start her dream. Her dream. That was why she couldn't have any other type of Pokémon other than dark. Because dark Pokémon was where her dream began and she would have to come with a new one. A new one wouldn't be the same and hers would only grow until perhaps one where she would surpass her sister.

* * *

This was the best birthday ever. They all had breakfast and decided that they would play in the forest a while before napping and then finally actually getting some traveling done.

Blake had even attempted to cook her favorite meal for dinner which was spaghetti. It turned out great. After dinner they were washing and it was getting late. They had time before bed and Maura looked over at her sister who was putting up the cleaned dishware. She had been wanting to ask.

"Will you battle me?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it customary for trainers to battle and if I'm going to be a trainer I need to learn how right? I've been watching you for a while and I think I've got an idea. Please Brae! Battle me! I challenge you!"

Maura knew that Purrloin would be such a great Pokémon and she was getting used to being a trainer. They could see what Purrloin could do, her strengths, and weaknesses. So far Purrloin knew the moves Scratch, Pursuit, and Fury Swipes. Maura thought the moves were pretty simple. Blake's Pokémon were still rather simple too, maybe she would.

"Alright. I accept.

"Yay!" Maura said as she ran some out to make room. "Who will you use?"

"I'll use..." Blake said as she thought over her Pokémon. Yup, that one. "Eevee, let's go!"

"Vuie!" Eevee cried. Blake then turned around and released the rest of her Pokémon. They looked and saw the situation and cheered. "That's right. Wish us luck."

"Maura, you can go first."

"Right. Don't you dare go easy on me!

"I won't, don't you worry about that."

"Purrloin use Scratch!" Maura command and almost squealed about calling an attack.

"Loin!"

"Quick Attack!"

Maura's eyes widen seeing Eevee immediately take off and strike Purrloin. Eevee never seemed this fast in normal battles or training. This was so different.

"Fury Swipes!"

Purrloin took a second before she started swiping at Eevee. Eevee simply jumped back away from the attacking dark type.

"Bite!"

Taking her chance Eevee lunged forward and bit Purrloin who cried out.

"Scratch!"

Purrloin smirked before she swiped Eevee across the face. Eevee let go and backed away before rubbing her face with her paw.

"You're alright girl." Blake said to her normal type and said Pokémon nodded in agreement. "That was good. You got out of the move before it do any real damage."

Maura simply nodded before her attention was put back on the battle. Purrloin looked to her trainer and smiled. Seeing her face it dropped. She looked to Blake and then to Maura.

"Purrloin!" Purrloin shouted as she ran over to Blake and rubbed against her leg.

"Purrloin we're in a battle! What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"Vee..." Eevee let out a light growl. That was her trainer.

"Purrloin!" the cat Pokémon meowed.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

Blake smiled. "Maura, a Pokémon battle isn't just about calling attacks and defeating your Pokémon. You need to be one with them and they're more into the battle and you have to show them that you are too."

"Blake, how do you do it?" Maura asked.

"Do what?" Blake asked.

"You and your Pokémon, they just..."

"Trust?" Blake filled in.

"Yeah..." Maura sighed.

"Start with becoming friends with your Pokémon. Friends should trust each other and they're also your partners. You know what it was like with Frogadier at first. He didn't have much trust in me until I showed him something he could put trust in, a friend."

"I get it now. Purrloin, please, I want to be a trainer you can call your friend and trust. Like how Eevee is with Blake. Please, let's show them how we can be, together."

Purrloin looked crossed the field and saw her trainer. She wanted to be like the trainer who caught her. She wanted that trainer.

"Eevee vee. Eevee ee vuiee?" Eevee said to Purrloin.

Purrloin smiled at what the normal type told her. 'You're still new. Why don't you grow together?' Eevee was smart and strong Pokémon. Purrloin looked at her in admiration. Just like Maura looked up to the trainer she could look up to her Pokémon, Eevee.

"Nice job teach." Blake said as she petted Eevee on the back.

"Vui!" Eevee cried happily.

"Blake, can we continue? I want to try again. Purrloin, can we try again?" Maura asked.

"Purrloin." Purrloin nodded.

"Great!"

"What do you say Eevee? Wanna go for it? You and me. Let's show 'em."

"Vuiee!" Eevee agreed and nodded as she stared into the eyes of her trainer. "Eevee."

Blake's eyes widen as she looked upon her Pokémon. Eevee's eyes shined and then so did she.

"Blake, what's going on?!" Maura said as her and her own Pokémon looked on the scene.

"It's evolving." Blake said in awe.

Eevee's bod changed as her tail straightened out and her body grew taller. Her collar disappeared and her ears grew out. A bright flash appeared and blinded everyone. The light died off and new Pokémon stood where Eevee stood.

"Umbreon." Umbreon said sharply.

Blake kneeled down and petted her newest dark type and took out her dex.

 _Pok_ _é_ _dex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power. It lurks in darkness for prey. Umbreon's Moves are Quick Attack /Snarl/ Return/ Shadow Ball._

"Umbreon!" Umbreon said as she rubbed against Blake.

"You're right. This is our example." Blake said and Umbreon nodded.

"Purrloin use Fury Swipes!" Maura called. Maura noted this time Purrloin seemed to move much faster than before.

"Snarl!" Blake cried.

"Umbree!" Umbreon cried as raised her head and ball of energy appeared before she moved her head down slamming the energy that ran against the ground striking Purrloin. Purrloin was tossed back and glared at Umbreon who only smirked as she panted.

"You okay Purrloin?" Maura asked.

"Purr." She nodded.

"Alright use Scratch."

Purrloin ran toward Umbreon and slapped Umbreon. The older dark type shook her head taking some damage.

"Huh?"

"Maura, Purrloin just learned Return. Now you can see your progress." Blake said as she smiled at her sister.

"Yay! Purrloin you're amazing!" Maura said as she hugged her starter and spun around.

Blake smiled. They'll be alright. Purrloin and Maura was a nice fit. Purrloin was like a Blake for Maura even if sometimes she couldn't be there.

"Thanks Umbreon." Blake said.

"Bre!"

"Thank you Blake! This was the best birthday ever! I don't know what more I can say."

"Promise me you'll never change and follow YOUR dream."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Maura said she hugged her. Blake did everything for her and taught her everything she knew. This was her first step.

"Ah!" they both shouted as they were collided with the rest of Pokémon. They were a family that was growing older and larger.

 **AN: That's Chapter 12! Blake has Umbreon and Maura has her first Pokémon, Purrloin! Yay! I'm happy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you'll also leave a Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Bye friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here is chapter! Sorry about being MIA, but I've got some serious downtime being sick unable to work so I guess it is a sign to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter...or don't hate me for not updating or for what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters and plot.**

Chapter 13

Maura and Purrloin ran as fast they could out the gate and into Lumiose City. Finally they had arrived back in their home city and it felt nice. Even though they hadn't left all the long ago, it seemed so much had changed. Actually, Lumiose City hadn't change all that much, it was them that changed. Maura turned around to see her sister coming up behind slowly.

"You're so slow Brae! Hurry up!" Maura said.

"Why are you in a rush?" Blake asked.

"I want to see Professor Sycamore." Maura announced. She going to ask the professor for a pokédex so she could an official trainer. She felt she was trainer with Purrloin, but the dex made it recognized. Plus the professor wanted updates on their journey to begin with so it fainted two Fletching with one Rock Throw.

"He lives at the lab. He isn't going anywhere." Blake said.

"But we are!" Maura said turning to run. "Now that I'm a trainer we have so much to do!"

"Yeah, we do." Blake said as she hurried to catch up with her sister.

* * *

"Blake! Maura! So good to see you!" Professor Sycamore said coming down the steps in his lab. He heard he had visitors but he never thought it would be the child he set off on a journey not that long ago with her sister.

"You too professor!" Maura said.

"Purrloin!" the cat meowed at the professor.

"And who is this?"

"My partner. I just turned fourteen and Blake got her for me as a gift!" Maura said as she hugged her new Pokémon who rubbed against her face.

"Well you're a trainer now. Marie, will you go get an extra dex?" the professor asked one of his assistant.

"Certainly."

"And I didn't have to ask!" Maura said excitedly.

Blake smiled at her sister. It was like a kid in a candy store. Maura was truly becoming her own person by becoming a trainer. She liked to think she had to, but Blake knew it was wishful thinking. She was still overprotective over the ones she cared about and that number on the list only got longer. First it was only Maura, but now it had Frogadier, Houndour, Umbreon, Pawniard, and Purrloin. Purrloin wasn't her Pokémon, but she still cared for it and it was her sister's Pokémon this a part of their little family.

"Brae! This is awesome!" Maura said showing her sister her knew dex. "It's like yours!"

"Let's not get them mixed up!" Blake joked and they all began to laugh.

"Also, I'd like to give you these. A friend of mine gave me these to give to new trainers as promotions, but I think they'll work best for you. They're Holo Casters. They'll help on your journey to stay in touch with Kalos."

"I don't know..." Blake said unsure. Normally such items were costly.

"Go head. Take them. I have plenty."

"Okay!" Maura said taking the red one.

Blake smiled and took the green one from the professor and thanked him.

"Hey Brae?" Maura asked nervously.

"Yeah Mar?" Blake asked.

"Do you think I could explore Lumiose on my own a little while?" Maura asked.

"Why? We lived here." Blake questioned.

"I want to know what it's like to by on my own with Purrloin." Maura answered.

"I guess so." Blake agreed. "I want to get on the road by four though. Let's meet up at the Route 14 gate."

"Okay!" Maura said excitedly as she raced out of the building with Purrloin running after her.

Blake then turned to Professor Sycamore who looked at her suspiciously.

"So what have you found out?" he asked. Blake then sighed. This was going to be a rough conversation. She was at least revealed Maura wasn't here for it.

* * *

Maura ran through the streets looking into the windows of all the shops. Nothing she could afford with the little money she had that Blake gave her, but it was still nice to dream and pretend. She could pretend she was a real trainer all on her own that could afford all this. Being on her own meant she wouldn't be with Blake. She couldn't do that to her sister. They needed each other. They were going to build a gym together and help others like them. Maura bounced up and down at the idea. Purrloin was aware of the dream and purred along with her trainer's delight.

"Do you think you're getting anywhere?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Maura questioned as she stopped. Was whoever that was talking to her? She looked around ahead and didn't see anyone. The street was unusually empty for three in the afternoon.

"Don't you wonder why your sister never truly looked into what makes a gym?"

Maura turned around and looked to a man in dark colors and black hat. He also had sunglasses covering his eyes. How did he know? Who was he in the first place? She slowly walked away from the man and she could feel Purrloin's claws going into her shoulder. However, what he was saying interested her. She would fight him if she had too in order to protect her sister.

"Just think about it. You're a part of your dream to build a dream and yet she can't seem to include you in the research and questioning about gyms."

"What do you know about us?" Maura asked suspiciously. She better get more facts so she could tell Blake that someone was...stalking them. On the hand she better make a break for it because Blake would worry. Too late now.

"I know more than you think child. Your journey isn't just about a gym. It's about discovery."

"Of course it is."

"No dear child. She knows more about your parents then she's telling you. Your parents were researching that were once located in Geosenge Town. Think about child. You split up there right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Think about it. Geosenge doesn't really need a gym, but if someone knew something about your parents, don't you think she wouldn't want you to hear it?"

"You're lying." Maura stated immediately.

The man in dark colors then pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket. He smirked as he hit play. Familiar voices filled the streets.

" _Eevee?"_ Eevee? Blake's Eevee that just evolved.

" _Froakie Kie Fro."_ That was Froakie!

" _I knew it." Blake said_. That was Blake. This was a conversation from when they must have been near Geosenge Town. That was when Blake had both Froakie and Eevee in their unevolved forms. _"I knew you knew along. And you're right, I better tell her too."_

" _Kie."_ That sounded like he agreed.

" _Eevee, Maura and I are orphans meaning we have no parents. Before leaving on my journey I found out that they might have been murdered. The fire that killed them was arson, purposely set. I want to find out if it's true. Maura doesn't know and I don't want her too. I'm going to put it off as long as I can. Houndour will know soon enough. I'm just scared."_

" _Eevee."_

" _Thank you."_

Maura couldn't believe her ears. That had to be a real conversation between Blake and her Pokémon. This had to be when they were split up in Geosenge. Houndour was with her at the time and Eevee had stayed with Blake.

Blake knew about their parents. She might not remember them much, but she did care about them. Why didn't Blake want to tell her? She was sure they had the same parents. Maura just knew that Blake had been lying to her this entire time to her. What was this journey? They both were on the same path for two different goals.

"Glad you see it our way." The man turned around smirking as he left Maura staring blankly into the distance.

* * *

Blake waited outside the gate that head toward Laverre City. She looked at the time on a clock in the street. It was four-fifteen. Maura was late. She told her sister to meet here at four. They could get in at least three hours of traveling and be a good way Laverre if they got on the road. It wasn't like Maura to be late and she'd let Blake know if something came up. It wouldn't be problem now with the Holo Caster.

Blake then turned and saw a familiar girl in aqua. She smiled, but the smile quickly faded seeing her sister's face. She looked upset. Who hurt her sister? Whoever did she would find them and make sure they would pay.

"Maura! What's wrong? What happened?" Blake asked as she ran up to her sister and looked her over. She appeared physically fine so someone had hurt her mentally.

"How could you Blake?" Maura asked in a low voice as she stared down at the ground. Blake stepped back at the venom laced in her voice and how she said it toward her.

"What do you mean Mar?" Blake asked cautiously taking a step toward to touch her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me! Stop lying to me!" Maura screamed as she finally looked up to her sister with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. She stepped back away from sister and glared at her.

"Stop yelling at me and tell me what's wrong!" Blake raised her voice.

Maura didn't back down and instead shouted louder at her sister.

"This journey has been a lie! You haven't been looking at potential gym locations and training!" Maura yelled.

"Of course we have!" Blake countered.

"No! I know about Geosenge Town! You were investigating about mom and dad. You didn't trust to tell me. Do you know something I don't?" Maura questioned.

Blake bit her lip. Maura had her, but how did she find out? She just left the professor so he couldn't have and he agreed not to tell her until it was right. However, Blake did know something, but she didn't want Maura to know. How could you tell your baby sister that someone told your parents might have been murdered? She didn't want to imagine it. Blake was hurt hearing it the first time and she would hate to see Maura with that knowledge. Blake just knew she had to have answers. Blake couldn't help want justice to be served if she could find a way to do it.

"Mar..." Blake started to say to try and calm her down before asking how she knew. Blake wasn't dumb. Lying again to her would be worse.

"Don't try to change the fact you lied to me! Was any of this about building a gym together?" Maura snapped.

"Of course it was! It's always been about that!" Blake snapped back but quickly closed her mouth realizing they were yelling. "It always has. I never once didn't think about the gym that we would create together. However, I came across some information about our parents I couldn't ignore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maura growled out.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Blake answered.

"Hurt?! I'm hurt now! You lied to me Blake! I trust you! Or...at least I thought I did." Maura said before she turned around and ran.

"Maura!" Blake said as she went to chase after her sister, but a purple figure streak under her feet and tripped her. She landed roughly on the pavement and looked ahead to see the figure of her sister being lost in the distance with Purrloin chasing after her. Blake knew the difference between her tears. Both sensations were there, but there was one that actually would make her cry. It wasn't the sting of hitting the pavement, but the sting of her sister's fleeting figure not knowing the future. Blake laid there a couple moments before she heard a beeping. She slowly sat up and pulled the Holo Caster.

*One New Message*

Blake hit open and a holo projection Maura's sad expression appeared in front of her. Blake bit her lip as she tried fighting a second wave of tears that would turn into sobbing. She didn't want to listen, but she needed to hear her voice.

" _Blake. I need to be by myself. I understand you were trying to protect me. I'm not upset as much that you lied, but that you felt I couldn't handle it. You're my sister and sometimes even my mother. I love our parents, but they aren't my priority. They aren't here now, we are. That's what important. I need to find myself and being in your shadow won't let me. We both have to grow and I still want our dream. When you do please find me. Go to Laverre City and challenge the gym or whatever. I hope what you find what you're looking for. I still love you, Brae, but this is for the best. Good-bye."_

Blake's eyes stung even more as she cried hearing her sister say good-bye in such a hurting tone. She tried to protect her little sister and in the end she was the one who had hurt her the most. She was supposed to protect her until she was ready to go off on her own when it as right! She knew one day Maura and her would go different ways, but not like this. Never like this. Blake gripped her now torn, dirty, and bloody white jeans and as tears drop fell darkening spots.

"Hou."

Blake's head snapped up and she met the eyes of dark eyes of Houndour. Her other three Pokémon stood behind him as Frogadier and Umbreon had sadden expressions while Pawniard had one of confusion. When had they gotten out of their balls? With the dangerous look in her part fire type's eyes it was clear he heard everything.

"Houndour, I'm..." Blake began to say before Houndour rushed her and knocked into his trainer and ran off toward into the streets leaving the others behind. Blake stared back at her Pokémon that slowly disappeared out of sight and that was a sight that only made her cry harder. Her other Pokémon looked at each other sadly as their trainer wept in the streets in the supposed city of light.

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter. Don't hate me, but I feel you kind of saw this coming. Don't worry you will still see Maura. By the way, the first italics part is the unseen part of the conversation that supposedly happened in chapter 8. The first like three lines are from the chapter are there, but the rest added in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review! Also favorite and follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I was so excited after I got the last chapter up that I got started on this one right after even though I should be in bed! Got it done that morning, but didn't update until now. Sorry. Wanted a little suspense. But it's over!**

 **For those who read the last chapter I did change the direction Houndour ran off too because I forgot until I posted it. By then 2 people read it and I was like crap. This is why this is here. So he's in Lumiose, not toward the gate. If you didn't see that then sorry to have wasted your time reading this. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 14**

There was only one word that ran through Blake's mind. A word that described what happened, what she was, this entire situation. Failure. She was a failure. She failed at protecting her younger sister, being there for her. Arceus, what hadn't she failed at? She failed at being a trainer too considering one of her own Pokémon just ran her over and took off to who knows where. Knowing her probably won't even come back. She failed him as his new trainer. She wasn't even better than his last one if not worse.

"Froga." Frogadier said to his trainer as he stood in front of her. Blake didn't look up at her water type. "Gadier!"

Blake's head snapped up to look at the pure type. She stared into his eyes that through the blurriness of her own couldn't tell what emotions were going through him.

"I'm sorry..." she said in a weak voice.

"Gadier!" Frogadier said as he glared at her. He just stared at the form of his trainer in front of him. This wasn't her. He snorted and raised his hand slapping his trainer across the face!

"Bre!"

"Pawn!"

Blake's tearful eyes now were filled with shock. Her brain was attempting to process what happened with Maura and Houndour when this literal slap to the face happened. Blake raised a hand to her cheek where he struck and touched it. It was tender to the touch and she winced. Tears again formed in her eyes. Frogadier thought so too. The water type never had a problem speaking his mind and this was his way of telling her she was a failure. She crossed the line and this was one she might not come back too. Blake then slowly backed away from her Pokémon and looked around. There. She then quickly got to her feet and ran toward the gate into Route 14 leaving a bewildered Frogadier behind. That hadn't gone as planned.

* * *

Her Pokémon hated her. They hated her for what she had done to all of them. She thought she was a good trainer, but apparently that was misleading. Maybe Maura was right, she wasn't focused on the trainer aspects of their journey and her skills as trainer paid the price. No, her Pokémon paid the heaviest price having such a failure for a trainer.

Blake cried even more as she ran at the thought of being alone. She couldn't keep anyone close or near her. Her parents dead. Her sister gone. Her Pokémon seemingly wanted nothing to do with her because she couldn't uphold what she promised. The promise to protect them and they viewed the promise onto Maura as well. If she couldn't protect a loved one, how could she protect them? Blake feet eventually stopped as she felt her clothes becoming wet. She looked up to find herself on Route 14 in the middle of a rainstorm coming that direction toward the city.

She recognized this area. The playground where she'd take Maura to play. Just the two of them whenever she wanted even if it meant sneaking out after hours or when Blake was in trouble. She slowly walked over to the swing set and sat down on the wet seat. She didn't care as she put her feet in front of her like she was going to swing.

" _Brae?" Now recently eight year old Maura asked her sister as they swung on the playground._

" _Yeah?" Blake answered._

" _Do you think we'll leave the city?" Maura asked. The orphanage was stuffy and too many kids lived there. At least out here they had freedom._

" _We already did." Blake said giggling._

" _I mean, for real." Maura said as she rolled her eyes._

" _Of course. Think about it. We're swinging and one day once we've built up enough we'll jump!" Blake said as she jumped from the swing and landed on the stone on her feet. She turned and faced her sister in her swing with a huge grin. "Then we'll be out of the city and start living!"_

" _I'm scared." Maura said as her swing started to slow down. She wasn't like Blake. She wasn't brave or strong._

" _Don't be Mar. I'll be here to catch you." Blake said with her arms open._

 _Maura smiled and swung higher until she found the courage to jump. As Blake said she caught her and stumbled causing them to go over the railing and land in the grass. Despite the prospect of getting hurt, they were laughing._

" _Thanks Brae."_

" _What for?" Blake asked._

" _You caught me like you said and gave me room to grow up." Maura said as she hugged her sister._

Blake smiled. Growth. Maura needed room to grow like she said. Blake allowed her grow under her watchful eye, but it was time for her to fly and strive. Make her own mistakes and memories that didn't include her. She picked up her holo caster thinking to message her. She shook her head to erase the thought. Maura didn't need to hear her or that right now. She needed to be alone and not have a chance to come running back. They knew they fixed things between each other. She smiled at the thought of the next time they would see each other face to face.

"What do we have here?"

"A trespasser I say."

"Do you know what happens to trespassers? You don't, because they never made it out."

Blake's eyes widen at the voices of the group coming toward her. She reached for her Pokémon to remember they were all empty. Her Pokémon were gone and she was alone.

* * *

Houndour walked the quiet streets of Lumiose City. It was getting dark and soon enough the shops would close up for the night and everyone would head home. Home. He really didn't have a physically place to call home, but...could he even call his place with Blake a home?

Team Aggro was a nightmare he couldn't wait to wake up from. The way they treated them was not what he wanted for his trainer. Blake, was his ideal. She was kind, protective, understanding, she almost seemed to perfect. Perfection still has flaws.

The fire type heard everything. Houndour stopped his steps. When he really thought about it what really lit his fire was that she didn't tell him. Obviously she was going to, but didn't. He agreed not telling Maura. She didn't need the hurt and the nightmares. He had those too. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had one. Blake would always be there to soothe him by petting him and saying it would be alright. Blake was his trainer and how he just treated her after all she did for him.

He felt like a disgrace to his species. He was supposed to be loyal to his trainer and this was a trainer he could be loyal too. He shook his head. She probably thought she abandoned him for a new trainer, Maura even. She was a sweet girl and he would protect her too, but she was the one who saved him from the nightmares, real or dreamt. He needed to make sure his home was safe. He turned around and ran as fast his legs would take him as a fire grew hotter inside.

There! He saw them! Frogadier, Umbreon, and Pawniard were still in the streets, but where was Blake? He ran up to them and looked around.

"Hou Houndour?" he asked Frogadier. Frogadier was silent. He turned to Umbreon asking the same question.

"Um Umbreon." Umbreon answered.

Houndour's eyes widen. They let her run off without them following her! Houndour growled at them. What had happened in the moment he was gone? Frogadier almost looked guilty and Pawniard wouldn't look at them. Blake could be in trouble.

"Houndour?" he asked.

"Breon." Umbreon said motioning the way their trainer and to follow her. Houndour and Pawniard ran off toward Route 14. Umbreon stopped in her tracks and turned to her friend. "Umbreon. Bre. Umbreon."

Frogadier watched as Umbreon ran off following the others as he stood. She was right. He needed to attempt to fix this, but he was right and wrong. Blake needed a wakeup call, but not at the time Frogadier's kind wasn't the best choice. If he wanted to help his trainer he needed to try a different approach.

* * *

"Trevenant Shadow Claw!"

"Barbaracle Razor Shell!"

"Aegislash use Sacred Sword!"

Blake attempted to dodge each of the incoming attacks. She was successful in the first and second attack, but the third had caught her shirt cutting in the back. Her hat had also fallen off and fell into the mud.

"Hey! These were nice clothes!" Blake shouted.

"They weren't ever." The female punk sneered as she stood behind her ghost and grass type.

"Don't you think about leaving girl!" the larger of the two males said who made himself known as the leader. "This park is ours!"

"No one can save you! Guess you shouldn't have left home today?" the last teased.

Blake gritted her teeth. If the others were here she'd show them a thing or two about battling. And it wouldn't be dirty fighting like they were doing. She was defenseless and they attacked her with no reason.

"No escape now."

Blake looked around. They were right. She trapped in front the swings and the benches. Unless she did some fancy moves with the swing that she couldn't do unless she put in the thought then she had no chance of escape. She gritted her teeth. This wasn't going to end well. She could pull an assortment of risky moves and each ended with her getting injured in some way with no way of knowing that she'd make it out. Well, she had to try.

"Trevenant use Wood Hammer!"

"Aegislash use Aerial Ace!"

"Barbaracle use Cross Chop!"

Blake was about to turn around and attempt to use the swing to her advantage when she saw multiple figures jumping at her. These were not big and broody Pokémon. Four different moves came at her that intercepted the ones that would have seriously harmed her. She smiled at the four.

Pawniard's Metal Slaw intercepting Aerial Ace.

Frogadier's Aerial Ace intercepting Cross Chop.

Houndour's Fire Fang intercepting Wood Hammer.

Finally, Umbreon landing in front of her releasing a Snarl.

All her Pokémon were here, to protect her. She looked again to see them all in front of her.

"Look here, trespasser has Pokémon. Baby Pokémon, but this is a fight!" the leader said. Good, beating this girl was more fun if she put up a fight, with or without Pokémon.

"We'll see about that." Blake smirked. "Pawniard Metal Sound! Umbreon Snarl!"

The pair jumped ahead and Pawniard let out this ear piecing sound as Umbreon came right after attacking with Snarl. This was their final warning to leave their trainer alone.

Blake analyzed her options. Sure, she had them outnumbered, but they had her in pure power. All their Pokémon were fully evolved that knew strong moves. That definitely made up for the lack of another Pokémon.

The leader grunted and said, "Aegislash use Sacred Sword!"

"Aerial Ace Frogadier!"

Frogadier jumped and his move collided with the fighting type. However, type had nothing to do with it as the water was overpowered and tossed back toward the sand pit. The grains spread out and he was left in a crater. He growled and slowly got back up.

"Frogadier!" Blake called.

"Gadier..."

"Pawniard!" a voice cried. Blake turned to see Pawniard being tossed like a rag doll back toward the benches on the right side. Blake ran and caught the Pokémon knocking them both to the ground. Pawniard had his claw to his head in dizziness. Pawniard wasn't that use to tough battling yet. They trained, but she had yet to use him against trainers yet.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Pawn." He nodded and then noticed her shirt. "Niard?"

Blake looked down to see that his steel ribs further ripped her shirt in tiny shreds. She wasn't hurt, but she couldn't say the same for her shirt.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Blake told him. She then noticed the incoming Razor Shell. She rolled out of the way and saw Umbreon jump grabbing the move in her mouth in attempt to stop it. Barbaracle not even feeling her teeth tossed the dark type. Umbreon flipped and landed on her paws ready to go again.

"Shadow Ball!" She instructed her Pokémon taking the chance.

"Shadow Claw!" Blake turned to Trevenant behind her and about to swipe down on her and Pawniard.

"Hou!"

Like Umbreon had done moments ago, Houndour intercepted with Fire Fang and bit down on Trevenant's hand. The move exploded and Trevenant cried out at the pain of super-effective damage.

"Wood Hammer!" his trainer cried and Trevenant slammed Houndour. "You're really a pain kid! I don't care if it's raining or not I hope that Will-O-Wisp fries you!"

Blake didn't have enough strength to move and at the moment Pawniard's weight seemed a lot even though it wasn't. She turned her body to take the brunt of the attack.

Houndour's eyes widen at the sight and he jumped in the direct line of fire. Blake caught glimpse of a black figure move in front of her and saw he second Pokémon grab the fire in his mouth. Houndour bit down on the flames and his body glowed red. He then opened his mouth and an intense blast fire launched from his mouth engulfing Trevenant in flames. Trevenant cried out and fell back fainted.

"Good job Houndour!" Blake said excitedly. Houndour turned around and howled happily. "You also learned Flamethrower!"

Houndour grinned in pride. He did learn a new move. That fire he felt earlier was this new move burning inside him. He looked toward his friends and follow Pokémon if they needed help. Houndour ran off in an instant to help Frogadier who seemed to need it more than Umbreon.

Using the playhouse and slide Frogadier dodged around Aegislash as the Pokémon attempted to swipe at him. However, losing his baring for a second he was slashed by Night Slash and toppled over and slid down the slide into the sand. He shook his head a moment and found himself on the end of Aegislash's sword.

"You're trainer doesn't seem to care much about you if she's gonna let you go." The leader sneered.

"Froga..." Frogadier growled as he put his hand on the ground attempting to rise. His trainer cared about him more than this fool would care about his own. Blake trusted him to be able to handle a battle on his own. He needed to show her all she done for him to make him into a developed and independent fighter.

"Say ribbit." The leader laughed as Aegislash prepared Sacred Sword.

"Froga!" Frogadier said shocked as Aegislash never got the chance to attack as his body was overcome with flames. He turned and saw Houndour. Giving the dark and fire type a thumbs up he then quickly escape the trap.

"You mutt!" the leader shouted.

"Hound." Houndour barked and tackled the leader to the ground. That felt good. That was who he should be tackling unless he was to lick Blake's face, but this wasn't the time to think about...Houndour thoughts stopped when he was slammed by an attack.

Frogadier saw the incoming Sacred Sword, but he was too far away to do anything and Aegislash was too fast to shout a warning. He could only stand and watch his friend get attacked with a super-effective move and send hurtling toward the other side of the playground. He watched the man gain a devious smile as he watched his trainer run toward her fallen Pokémon.

"Houndour get up. Are you okay?" Blake asked after she slid in the mud and began shaking him. He was out cold. She had returned an exhausted Pawniard to his ball and she could still hear Umbreon's shouts in her battle with Barbaracle. She looked briefly around for Frogadier, but couldn't find him. She hoped he was alright.

"Now this is familiar. Never stood a chance and now you won't ever." The leader smirked coming closer to them. "Aegislash Night Slash!"

Houndour's eyes open slightly to see he was in the arms of his trainer and Aegislash coming at him. He didn't have the strength to launch an attack or move.

He wouldn't let them down. He owed Blake that much. He got him out of the lab. She gave him a chance when he could have stolen hers. They were partners and...best friends. He wouldn't let her get hurt because he couldn't be stronger. A figure came from behind them and matched the Night Slash. Blake looked up to see her starter defending them off with Aerial Ace.

Frogadier could feel his strength weakening. He could let up for second or it would over for everyone. Frogadier would have no one to say sorry or someone to grow with. He couldn't let her know he wanted her to stop being an idiot. She was stronger than that mess on the street. Maura might have meant a great deal to her, but they weren't the only ones now. She had them and she sure meant a lot to him. He wanted her to wake up and see herself. A trainer now with Pokémon that would be by her side when she grew and fell.

"Gadier!" Frogadier cried out and glowed.

Blake's eyes grew in shock as watched the events unfold. Her 'failures' gave this result. A result she dreamed of since it happened before.

Frogadier pushed back Aegislash and landed in front of his partners. His body grew taller and a long tongue grew from his mouth. His head grew out as did a spot on his back and stomach. The light broke and stood a navy blue Pokémon with his eyes closed. The eyes snapped open to reveal the now red pupil eyes and glared at his opponent.

"Ninja." Greninja said.

"Doesn't matter if you evolved or not! Weak is still weak! Aegislash Sacred Sword!"

"Gre." Greninja said jumping and countering Sacred Sword with own type of sword in the form a Night Slash.

"Aerial Ace!"

Greninja hoped backward and touched his thighs pulled out shurikens. He threw them at Aegislash as each collided with the sword and shield knocking him off guard into the ground.

The leader panicked and turned to yell at his subordinates to see one was missing while the other was defeated and getting growled at by the girl's Umbreon. He quickly considered his options. He took out a ball, returned the Pokémon, and made haste back into the city with his lackey following quickly behind.

"Wow." Blake said as she looked at Greninja as she hugged Houndour from their place on the ground.

 _Pok_ _édex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon._ _It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace toying with its enemies then throwing stars out of the sharpest compressed water that when throw at high speeds can split metal in two._

 _Greninja's Moves: Water Shuriken/ Night Slash/ Aerial Ace/ Water Pulse_

Blake smiled at the sight. Greninja was a dark type and he now fell into the set she wanted for her dream. Her dream that was very much alive. Yeah, she focused on her parents a little too much, but Maura was right. They weren't there and the future is. Greninja was a future that happened because she was a good trainer. Houndour learning Flamethrower was the same result and so would his future evolution. Pawniard's too.

"Ninja." Greninja said smacking her across the face.

"Ow!" Blake yelled grabbing her cheek. It wasn't as hard as the first time he did it. She glared at her fully evolved starter. She glared at his untold comment of her being an idiot.

"Ninja." Greninja said as he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to take it back or apologize. She should know this.

"Alright, I deserved that one too." Blake said and they began to laugh as the rain began to clear. "Thanks. All of you."

* * *

The next morning Blake stepped out with a smile. She felt great. She slept great and had all her Pokémon by her side the entire night. Houndour and Umbreon cuddled her sidem Pawniard was at her hip while Greninja settled for being on the bed laying against the wall. Even in the day as they were safely secured in their balls. She looked down at herself too. Everything was going to be different now too. New adventure. New Pokémon. Just her. Change was good too.

She smiled at the memory of scaring poor Nurse Joy when she came into the center last night. Her clothes were ruined. Nothing was salvageable except her boots. Her white jeans were ripped and stained with mud and some blood. Even bleach couldn't save those jeans. Her shirt looked like it went through the shredder. Luckily the nurse had a closet of old clothes left by trainers who didn't need them. Blake could have anything if it fit her. Well she found everything but a top. For the moment, Blake put one that fit but she didn't like. She had another idea.

Being a trainer now didn't mean she was completely broke. She still had money from before and she came across items on her journey that if she didn't have a use for it she found a way to sell it. Plus in the towns they visited Blake looked around for one day temp jobs that paid immediately. She wasn't rich, but she certainly wasn't where she started. As she told herself, change was good and for once in her life Blake decided to buy something for herself. She walked into the boutique and bought the shirt she wanted.

Blake smiled at her outfit. Her boots didn't change, but she had damaged skinny blue jeans she got from the center. They were in good condition Blake didn't see why anyone would throw them out. Nurse Joy also gave her a black logo cap. She tugged on her shirt happy with the choice. She now wore a red shirt with a gray vest and black tie. She was happy with her clothes. It really made her seem like a trainer that was strong and open, like a gym leader. Exactly who she wanted to be.

* * *

"Go pokéball!" Maura shouted as she tossed one of the capsules she got in her birthday trainer starter kit. She practiced for this day for weeks when she would be catching her first Pokémon. She could have caught any Pokémon but none she came across seemed right, until now. The ball tapped Stunky and sucked him inside. The ball touched down on the ground and began to shake. One. Two. Three. Click! "I did it!"

"Purrloin!" Purrloin cheered.

Maura ran up picked up the ball and bounced up and down. She had been having the greatest day of her life! She arrived in Santalune City this morning and went straight to the boutique. She needed something new to start her new journey and be a distraction. An outfit would do nicely as her once aqua charm drastically changed. The money she got from her Lumiose jobs paid off.

Maura now wore bow black shoes, black punk OTK socks, black pleated kilt skirt, a gray tie-neck blouse, and a new black felt hat. She still had her bag she got from Jean because it match perfectly for what she was going for.

She saw being on her own as a trainer meant to be seen as someone who should be treated as such. She was confident and strong. That included as a young adult, but she couldn't help add in her own rebel flare.

She looked down at the ball containing her new friend. Now with a new Pokémon to add to her team made this new her even better!

"Look Brae, I did it! I caught a Po...ke...mon..." Maura said excitedly as she turned and realized that her sister wasn't there. New freedom came with a price and as much as Maura loved it, she was wondering if one of the side effects was loneliness and missing her sister. She took a deep breath. It would be okay. She wanted this. Blake raised her, but Maura realized that she needed to raise herself some too. Vice versa too. This was as much for Blake as it was for her. She gave a real smile for the first time since leaving her sister. Everything would be alright.

 **AN: So much happened and that's how it's staying! Blake doesn't have a cheater for a dark type now that Greninja is here! Lol. To put this question at ease, I have something planned for Houndour's evolution at a certain location (spoilers!) so don't worry it will arrive in due time so settle for learning Flamethrower. Yes, I pulled an anime, but a change of look isn't just for that as it means change for everything and this is exactly what our girls went through. Plus it is Kalos! Customization was made there! Again, the descriptions are literally what they are in game. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and will stay tune and review! Also favorite and follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here is the next chapter of Peace in Darkness! I hope you're enjoying everything so far! Sorry about the wait! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: We all are aware what I own and what I don't.**

 **Chapter 15**

The path toward Laverre City was quiet except for the crunching sounds of the leaves underneath her steps made Blake realize this for the first time. It wasn't necessarily that the path of was quiet it was her little group. She was lonely. Of course she missed her sister, but she was missing the little things. The noisy, but welcomed chatter. However, the feeling of a presence following her didn't disappear and it was rather unsettling. Every once in a while Blake would turn around and see no one. She just thought she was paranoid.

A little while later Blake wondered how close she was getting to the next town. She was aware there was a smaller one before Laverre City, but didn't know the distance. She stopped and sighed but her head quickly snapped back up hearing a scream echo through the trees. She then broke out into a sprint toward the sound as her own feet splashed against the swampy earth.

The screams were getting louder. She pushed herself faster hoping she would arrive in time and help them.

"Get back here!" a voice screamed.

Blake passed a tree and saw what was going on. A child, a small boy was cowering next to a tree with a member of Team Aggro standing there with a Pancham glaring at the child.

"Pan!" the Pokémon screamed and child moved further toward the tree.

"You think you can trick us!" the man yelled. "Pancham use Karate Chop!"

"Cham!" Pancham yelled and moved in to strike. However, he didn't get the chance as a Flamethrower struck his Pokémon hurtling away and into a tree.

"What?!"

"Leave him alone!" Blake yelled as she stood there with Houndour at her side.

The man let out a growl and commanded, "Pancham Arm Thrust!"

"Dodge it and use Fire Fang!"

Houndour moved to the side and launched forward biting Pancham on the arm before tossing him back. Houndour glared at them and growled.

"Leave." Blake growled.

The Team Aggro member snorted and returned his weakened Pokémon before running off in the opposite direction. Seeing that he was away from the scene Blake turned to the child and ran to him. He tried to run, but slipped in the mud.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

The child stared at her face studying it.

"Hou?" He asked coming to his trainer's side.

"You're not hurt are you?" Blake tired asking again.

The boy shook his head.

"That's a relief." She said. "My name's Blake. What's yours?"

Again, the child didn't answer.

"Not talking huh? Do you live around here?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Blake sighed. She was getting nowhere with this kid. All she knew was that he wasn't hurt and that he might live around the area. Might being the key word.

"I guess I can take you with me for the time being and try to find your family." Blake said holding a hand out to the child.

The boy nervously looked at her and hesitantly took her hand. As Blake pulled him up and instantly wrapped her hands around her.

"Hou?" Houndour said in surprise.

"It's okay." Blake said petting his head. "Come let's get to the town."

This was okay. She could tell her was scared and it would take time before he would open up and attempt to talk to her if he could. She put it on trauma and even she knew that took time.

Blake and the child arrived in town about an hour. After taking him to the Pokémon Center he was allowed to clean up and Blake got a good look at the child. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. Nurse Joy said she hadn't seen a child like him in town, but he could still be from around town.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home." Blake said before going to talk to the nurse again.

"I don't like saying this, but he might be a runaway. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen kids that were runaways or trying to escape trouble." The Nurse explained.

"I don't think he's bad. He might have just got lost." Blake said. 'Or he could be just like me with no home to go too.'

Blake and the child walked around town. A part of Blake wondered where to start. When she was tempted to run away from the orphanage she didn't want to found so she never learned what people do to try and find missing children.

"Try our new flavor! Here a sample!" she heard. Blake turned and saw a local ice cream shop giving out samples. Blake smiled.

"Stay here a second." Blake said running over to her. "Two please."

"Sure! Here you go! I hope you like it!" the girl said and waved to the boy as Blake walked back over.

"Here." Blake said handing him the small cup.

The boy looked up and eyed her. He didn't take the cup.

"It's okay. See." Blake than ate a little of her own. "It's good."

The boy then took the ice cream and licked the top of the treat. The boy made a face and wrinkled his nose. Blake giggled and handed him a plastic spoon. He took the spoon and set it down before licking it. When he had enough he set it down beside him.

"I'll just throw this away. Be right back." Blake said getting up to throw away the empty cups.

The boy watched the girl who saved him walked away. She was so nice to him and even saved him from the man who tried to capture him. He didn't want to go with him. Luckily she showed up and saved him. He owed her.

"You're going to be okay." Blake said as she came back and saw him deep in thought. "I'm going to find your family. I hope you'll just bear with me. I'll get you home so you won't be lonely much longer."

The boy looked up at her almost in surprise. Was she serious? She couldn't be and he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. He didn't know how. He didn't know how to tell her that it was pointless. He didn't have a family.

"There you are! I told you I would find you!"

Blake snapped her head up and saw the same Team Aggro member from earlier. He was pointing at the child and Pancham was already outside his ball ready to fight.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"The things you do to get stronger!"

"By hurting children?" Blake asked.

"You don't get it!"

"Enlighten me." Blake growled.

"Fine. I'll show you! Pancham Dark Pulse!" He commanded directing the attack at the child.

"Watch out!" Blake said pushing the child.

The boy gasped seeing Blake struck by the attack and falling to the ground. She laid on ground not moving. The boy moved and pushed on her shoulder to get her up.

"You're coming with me." the man said pulling the child's arm.

"Leave him alone..." Blake said weakly recovering from the attack and rising to grab the kid away from Team Aggro. She didn't know what they wanted with him, but she wouldn't let him take him away.

"You don't understand!" he shouted and hit Blake across the face knocking her away.

The boy's eyes widen and pushed the man away to stand in front of Blake who was attempting to recover.

"So now you're going to fight?" he asked. "Pancham Dark Pulse!"

"Move!" Blake yelled at him.

The boy then jumped into the air doing a backflip and in a purple flash transformed and attacked with a purple ball of energy. Blake recognized that move as Snarl, but how? Then the 'boy' landed in front of her and it wasn't a child. Blake didn't see a human child, but a Zorua.

"Rehehe." Zorua giggled.

"It was a Zorua." Blake said in disbelief.

"And I'll catch you!" the man yelled. "Arm Thrust!"

Zorua then backed away before moving in quickly striking in a few times knocking Pancham away from him. Zorua giggled.

"Ra!" Zorua yelled as Pancham had recovered faster than he thought and attacked him with Arm Thrust.

"Now, you're mine!" He said throwing a ball.

Before the ball could hit Zorua a star of water knocked the ball off course. Both parties turned as saw the female trainer standing there with a determined expression with a Greninja at her side.

"I dare you. Zorua doesn't want to go with you and by force is wrong!" Blake said. "Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

"Ninja!" Greninja said as he fired off multiple attacks and struck Pancham.

"Ra!" Zorua cried attacking with Dark Pulse.

"You won't hear the last of us." The man said finally returning the fainted Pokémon and giving up on his chase.

"Don't doubt it." Blake said watching him leave. She then eyed Zorua who looked mischievously up at her. "So you're a Zorua?"

"Wah!" he nodded with a grin.

"And that was all an act?" Blake asked.

"Hehehehe." He giggled.

"Well, stay out of trouble now." Blake said.

"Zor?" Zorua questioned but could see hear something else in her voice.

"Unless, you want to come with me?" Blake asked. "I mean I know that I'm a trainer, but you won't have to worry about getting caught anymore and well, now you won't be lonely."

"Ra?" Zorua looked to her and tilted his head confused. He wasn't confused by the fact she had called him out on what he was feeling, but the fact she wanted him to join her.

"I want you to become part of our family." Blake said. "Right?"

"Ja." Greninja agreed.

"What do you say Zorua?" Blake asked again.

"Ra!" Zorua agreed and jumped into Blake's arms.

Blake hugged her new Pokémon and pulled out a Poké Ball. Zorua smiled as she lightly tapped him on the forehead. Zorua disappeared inside the ball and it shook in Blake's hand three times before it caught. Blake smiled happily that she caught a new friend and dark type.

Zorua was happy. The trainer, his trainer was right. She did find his family or more like his family found him. The way she cared about him meant there was much more than just her. He couldn't wait to meet everyone.

 **AN: Yup, the child was a Zorua and now Blake's new Pokémon! Yay! I hope you liked the newest chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello! I'm here with newest chapter! Sorry updates are taking so long but I've got a lot going on. I've been waiting for this chapter for a while now and happy that it's here. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 16

Blake decided to forgo challenging the Lavarre Gym. She decided to train on the coming routes and make her way to Dendemille Town. It wasn't like the gym was going anywhere. That was what she told herself. Deep down Blake kept thinking about how Maura wasn't going to be there. She had been there when she won the Rumble Badge and Blake still needed to be sure this was the dream she wanted. Defeating a gym leader just made her a challenger, not a leader.

* * *

Dendemille Town came into view hours later. Blake smiled finally making it to civilization. The path had been quiet except for the wind. She thought about bring out one of her Pokemon to walk with her, but Blake knew she would be just as quiet wanting to be with her thoughts. As she got to the edge of town she heard a high pitched scream. Blake sprinted toward the sound that echoed through town.

Blake ran through the streets and could still here the woman screaming. As she ran she took a quick note that the streets were empty. Where was everyone? As she arrived near the north exit of town she saw a member of Team Aggro trying to drag a little girl off while another member held back a man.

"Go Umbreon and use Quick Attack!" Blake said calling out her Pokemon. As soon as she was released Umbreon sprinted and slammed herself into both men. They released their captives and turned to see who had attacked them.

"This is none of your business kid!" one said.

"I made it my business seeing you attack someone." Blake said.

"Bree." Umbreon growled as she stood next to her trainer.

"Let's get out of here. Forget this kid." the other said pulling the other way running north toward the snowy mountain. Blake thought about chasing after them. Wherever they want meant nothing good. She noted to follow them after checking on the people she helped.

"Nice job." Blake said as she petted Umbreon's head who rubbed back in response. She looked to the people she saved and saw the man embracing the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you my daughter is safe." the man said.

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what did they want?" Blake asked.

"Daddy! Daddy! Those people are bad! They said they were going to blow up the mountain once they were done looking." she cried as she pulled away from her father. She had been playing in the snow up near the cavern when she heard the men talking. When she heard about them blowing up the mountain and burying the town she ran to tell her father. However, she made too much noise by stepping on branches and was seen escaping. She tried to run and got caught as she entered town.

"What?!" Both Blake and her father exclaimed.

"Daddy! Get your Pokemon and stop them!" she urged.

The father looked panicked for a moment and completely ignored his daughter's statement.

"No. If that happens and an avalanche buries the town we'll be out of means for food and water for months. The town will suffer!"

"Daddy!"

"I'll go. We need someone to gather everyone in town and take them somewhere high and safe. Better they hear from you than me." Blake said. "Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to stop them and save your town."

"Thank you and do please be careful." the man said as he took his daughter and rushed to gather everyone that was in town. He then told his daughter something and her shoulders fell in defeat. Nonetheless they ran back toward town to gather everyone in case the worst did happen.

Blake looked up and saw the tip of the mountain in the distance. This was more than she ever thought Team Aggro would do, but she wasn't surprised. They destroyed ancient grounds and stole from labs. Putting humans in danger for personal gain should be next on the list. She was right. She was going to stop them before someone got frostbite. She had too. These people were counting on her to save them. Sprinting toward the mountain there was no turning back.

* * *

Blake was glad she had the winter coat in her bag. As she reached the beginning of the cavern she realized she was going to need it. Her teeth chattered as her body shook. It was freezing, but this was the first she experience this kind of cold. Walking in she realized the cavern wasn't as dark as she thought it was. The ice glittered all around creating a type of light. It was quite beautiful. Why would anyone want to destroy something so pure?

Suddenly she felt her foot come out from underneath her and slid down a path leading deeper into the cavern. Blake resisted the urge to scream because she knew it would echo through and alert Team Aggro that someone was in the cavern with him. She couldn't take that risk. She came out the other end and slammed into the ice.

"Ow." Blake said as she rubbed her frozen backside.

Sitting up she looked to where she was. Apparently falling down the icy path had done more good than harm. She could hear harsh voices echo off the walls coming from a dead end up ahead. Carefully she got to he feet and walked up looking into the large alcove. Her eyes widen seeing a familiar face. It couldn't be.

Standing in the middle directing all the grunts was Houndour's old trainer. She was sure of it. It seemed he made his way up in ranks and wasn't a grunt anymore.

"Get it set up quickly!" he shouted. "Team B, get ready the fire."

"Sir!"

Blake looked around saw the explosives that were set. She needed to some how disarm them. Looking closer at the leader of the small group she saw a remote in his hand. She needed to get that. She saw the other grunts release a couple fire type Pokemon and aimed at the back wall. She couldn't let them do anything. She reached behind and took off her five balls attached to her belt.

"Go." She said opening them releasing her Pokemon. They all looked her before each of them made a quick shiver. "Team Aggro is going to bury Dendemille Town and destroy this place. We can't let that happen. I need all of you."

"Rah!" All her Pokemon agreed.

"Let's go."

Blake decided stealth wasn't going to work and needed to go in hard and stronger. With so little room to try anything stealthy would be wasted. This was a trying time and they needed stopped.

"Ready sir!" Grunts called out to their leader with their Pokemon ready to cause damage to the cavern.

"Go. Ready. Fire!"

"Greninja Water Pulse!"

"Ja!" Greninja cried as he released the attack and it spread out in wave that crashed into the fire types. The weaker ones fainted while those who survived struggled at get up.

"You!" the admin cried seeing the girl who foiled the plans at the fossil lab.

"Stop what you're doing and leave!" Blake said.

"And you think we'd listen to you?" he asked.

"No, but I thought I'd give you the choice before I had to use force."

"Ha!" he laughed. "Force? That bunch of misfits couldn't hurt a Caterpie."

"We'll see." Blake said.

"Get them!" he commanded.

Blake thanked whoever that it was at least going to be a fair fight. Five on five: Glalie, Pyroar, Heatmor, Pangoro, and a Medicham.

"Water Shuriken! Flamethrower! Shadow Ball! Night Slash! Dark Pulse!" Blake called out her attacks. Each of her Pokemon picked an opponent and charged. Greninja went after the Pyroar, Umbreon, the Heatmor, Pawniard the Pangoro, Zorua the Medicham, while Houndour took on Glalie.

Glalie had dodged the Flamethrower and slammed into Houndour with Headbutt.

The admin snorted, "I remember you. You used to belong to me. You still haven't evolved?"

Houndour was frozen in his tracks. It couldn't be...his old trainer that abandoned him. This man still haunted him every day. Reminded him everything he couldn't be and wasn't. He never expected to see him again except in his nightmares.

"Houndour Flamethrower!" Blake voice echoed in his ears, but he made no movement.

"Glalie Headbutt!"

Glalie again smashed itself into Houndour knocking him back.

"Houndour!" Blake called to him. "Pawniard Metal Sound!"

Pawniard then let out an ear bleeding sound and everyone covered their ears. Blake took this chance to check on Houndour while the others attacked.

"Hou..." Houndour growled attempting to get up.

"Are you okay?" Blake said.

"Hou!" he snapped.

Blake flinched back in shock and fear. She couldn't remember the last time Houndour snapped at her. Probably when they first met.

"I know you're scared and...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forget him as I've said; I'm your trainer."

"That's why that pathetic thing won't evolve. It's weak and you've made it weaker. I couldn't ever get it to evolve and neither can you apparently. I'll give you some advice, let it go!" he told her.

Houndour lowered his head. Was he right? He couldn't ever evolve because he was too weak. It wasn't that he didn't want to evolve. He wanted that more than anything, but he felt this weight on him he couldn't figure out. Greninja and Umbreon made it look so easy. Before he could go further into his thought Blake's movement took his attention as she got up.

"You're wrong." Blake said standing in front of him. "You're wrong. Houndour is strong. One of my strongest Pokemon. So what if he hasn't evolved? That doesn't matter to me. He can evolve when he wants too. It's his right not mine. Hell, he's fine even if he stayed like that forever. Strength does come from evolution, but that isn't the only way."

"Hou..."

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked. "I might as well do the boss a favor. Glalie Ice Beam!"

Glalie fired the ice type attack aiming directly at Blake. Blake was backed up agaisnt the wall and had nowhere to move. She was going to be frozen solid if she didn't do anything. Dendemille Town would be in severe danger if she didnt' do something.

"Hou!"

Blake felt he body being shoved forward and slam onto the icy ground in front of her. Turning her head some she saw the Ice Beam pass over her head and hit Houndour. Moments later Houndour was frozen solid and a part of the wall behind her. She turned around and hit the wall.

"Houndour!" Blake cried as she desparately pounded her first on the wall. She looked to her other partners to see they were busy defeating their opponents and unable to aid her without risk.

"Missed. I won't miss this time. Glalie Sheer Cold!"

Blake wouldn't move even though she had the ability. She wouldn't leave Houndour and taking a Sheer Cold while embedded in the wall of ice might kill him. She leaned her head against the wall and could feel the bitter cold behind her, but felt intense heat in front. Blake's head snapped up to see the ice was bright red and melting.

Suddenly water flushed out and swept Blake back as a red figured jumped out. The red then faded into blue and morphed. From what she could see horns grew from his head and his tail longer. His legs grew taller and his muzzle poked out. The light broke and a new Pokemon stood.

"Doom!" Houndoom cried. His eyes glowed red and his body followed. "Hou!"

Opening his strong jaw a massive red, orange and yellow blast of fire streamed from his mouth. It struck the attack and obliterated before striking Glalie. Glalie was pushed back into the wall on the other side of the room. Ice blocks that were broken fell around him.

"No!"

Houndoom jumped and landed in front the Team Aggro Admin and growled deeply. He would strike if he had too. A deep wish wanted too, but he clamped his jaw shut. He wouldn't lower himself to their level. He didn't want his master...trainer mad at him. Not when everything finally became clearer. Evolving is a choice he makes not someone else. The man who was once his master forced the idea of evolution and that haunted him thinking Blake expected it. She didn't. It was nice, but she didn't want it.

"Like I said, leave. Now." Blake said coming to stand behind her dark and fire type. "Before I have him make you."

"Grrr." Houndoom growled again.

The admin looked around and saw that his grunts had been defeated by her other Pokemon. All scared up against the walls waiting for a chance to make a break for it and escape. Without Pokemon it was no use. That was the only way you got by.

"Retreat." he growled out and turned to run out the alcove.

"Ja!" Greninja cried as he used Water Shuriken and hit the admin's hand causing him to drop the remote.

The man cried out and attempted to turn and grab it but Houndoom beat him and stepped on it breaking it. The detonator was useless now and it was the only one. Mission failure.

Blake watched them go and wished she could have captured them, but she didn't have any means unless her Pokemon stared them down while someone got help. Who knows how long that will take. Blake decided she'll inform the authorities when she returned to town. She'd worry about that later as her attention went to the Pokemon in front of her standing proudly. She walked up to him and collapsed on him in a hug.

"You were amazing. Thank you for saving me from being a popsicle." Blake said smiling.

"Hou." Houndoom said as he placed his muzzle on her back to return the hug.

Blake released him and saw on her heels to pull out her dex. Houndoom showed off some serious power eariler she had to know about.

 _Pokédex: Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins and if they cause a burn, it will hurt forever._

 _Houndoom's Moves: Flamethrower/ Dark Pulse/ Thunder Fang/ Overheat_

Overheat. That explained the move he used. She would have to be careful using that move as it gets weaker each time used. She'd worry about that in battle.

Blake couldn't be prouder of her Pokemon. He had come a long way from being a grunt's Pokemon to one of her most trusted partners.

"Now you're officially a new Pokemon. My Pokemon." Blake said as kissed his nose.

"Hou." Houndoom said licking her cheek. He sure was.

* * *

As soon as Blake got back into town she told the authorities and they were sending someone out to handle the explosives and get a statement as soon as possible. Blake couldn't help sigh meaning she was stuck in town until that person arrived. The explosives were secure for the time being because before leaving she blocked off the entry way. Even if she didn't have to give a statement she'd stay to make sure that got handled. However, she hoped it would be soon because she did have a journey to get back on. Maybe. She didn't know how long she'd be here waiting. Perhaps it would do her some good and allow her to get her Duckletts in a row. She could focus on what she do instead of worrying about the where she was going. The only where she should figure out before anything else is where she was going with her life.

"Miss?"

Blake turned to see the man and his daughter from before.

"Hello again." Blake said.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did for us. We don't know how to repay you."

Blake was glad she told him to gather the towspeople. There was panic, but it settled after her return. She didn't feel guility. They deserved to know what could happen to their town. They wanted to reward her, but Blake insisted they didn't have too. Not that she could stop them if she tried.

"It wasn't a problem. I was more than happy to help. I couldn't let anything happen to your town." Blake explained. She hoped that no one would allow a town to be buried in snow, let alone tampered by evil forces.

"Thank you." he said before sighing. "I hate to ask another favor of you, but could you help save our town again?"

Without a second thought Blake asked, "What's the problem?"

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! Houndour has evovled into Houndoom! Yay! His evolution has been planned that way from the start that's why it might seem it took so long. Anyway, what else is wrong with Dendemille Town? Stay tuned and please Review, favorite, and follow in the meantime! See you next chapter!**


End file.
